La Légende de l'Organisation XIII
by Zexyback
Summary: Les membres de l'Organisation 13  exceptés Axel et Roxas  sont tous de retour et reprennent leur vie commune. Chaque chapitre est indépendant des autres.   Pour les fans qui aiment voir leurs idoles malmenées, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.
1. Prologue  Mot d'excuse

Crédits : Square-Enix et Disney, pour toute la durée de la fanfic

Je m'excuse. Dans l'histoire que vous allez lire, certains détails pourront... comment dire... fâcher certains. En effet, dans cette merveilleuse histoire sur l'Organisation XIII qui n'attend que vous, deux personnages de cette glorieuse confrérie manqueront à l'appel: le bouillant Axel et le petit Roxas. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette histoire se moque surtout des défauts de mes (et j'espère vos) méchants préférés, je trouve donc tout à fait inapproprié de se moquer des gentils (bien qu'une autre raison de la non-apparition d'Axel est que je n'aime pas ce personnage, mais bon, passons).  
>Mais comme les "gentils" n'apparaîtront jamais (ceci est un message de prévention. Jamais un héros de Kingdom Hearts n'aura sa place ici), il faut quand même faire un petit texte pour faire tenir tout ça. Ceci était la petite introduction de la vraie, la seule, l'unique et magnifique Légende de l'Organisation XIII ! Maintenant passons au prologue.<p>

Comme a son habitude Xemnas contemplait le Kingdom Hearts.  
>"-Puise ta force dans les coeurs que nous t'offrons... partage ton pouvoir avec nous, les Similis!<br>Saix apparu alors derrière Xemnas.  
>-Xemnas, Kingdom Hearts est-il prêt?<br>Le Supérieur baissa les bras et la tête et lui répondit gravement.  
>-Il le sera très bientôt.<br>-Donc puis-je mettre un terme à cette mascarade?  
>Xemnas se tourna complètement vers Saix.<br>-Je t'en prie.  
>Un sourire se forma sur la bouche du Devin.<br>-J'attendais ces mots depuis si longtemps…  
>Il partit alors vers ses appartements d'entraînement. Le maître de la Keyblade allait recevoir la plus grande défaite de sa vie ! Il l'entendait presque marcher vers lui, prêt à se faire massacrer. Saix leva la tête vers la lune, une des rares choses qui ne l'avait jamais trahi. Mais tout à coup, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si... s'il ne sortait pas vivant de ce combat ? Il y avait une faible possibilité, mais il y en avait une. Parler comme ça lui rappelait Zexion. Un autre éclair lui traversa l'esprit: n'avait-il pas vu Maléfique il y a quelques minutes, ou quelques jours même ? Pourtant, il était certain qu'elle était morte il y a un an. Peut-être que le pouvoir des ténèbres l'avait ressuscité, elle et les autres créatures perdues. Mais... n'étaient ils pas sensés posséder un pouvoir semblable, eux les Similis et l'Organisation XIII ? Et Xemnas, le maître du néant ? Il fallait en avoir le coeur net. Il se retourna pour le rejoindre à pied, mais il vit toute l'équipe du maître de la Keyblade. Décidant de prendre la fuite, il se téléporta immédiatement sans dire un mot.<br>"-Qu'est ce que tu me raconte Saix ? demanda Xemnas  
>-On peut bien utiliser les ténèbres pour ressusciter des êtres impurs, non ?<br>-Pourquoi une telle question ?  
>-Mais... Xemnas, on pourrait faire revenir les membres fidèles à notre Ordre, et nous pourrions sans peine nous débarrasser de ces gêneurs ?<br>-Si mais... écoute Saix, en fait pour une question d'économie de cœurs c'est mieux qu'il n'y ai plus beaucoup de similis encore sur pied.  
>-Sans doute. Mais si tu veux redevenir humain, c'est bien pour pouvoir expérimenter de nouveau le cœur, non ?<p>

-Tout à fait, et c'est pour cela que je préfèrerais l'avoir rapidement…

-Ce ne serait plus… intéressant de l'étudier alors que tu n'a justement pas de cœur ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

-En fait, j'avais cru comprendre que le laboratoire dans lequel vous travailliez contenait toutes vos recherches, accumulées pendant des années.

-Qui t'as raconté ça ?

-C'est Vexen. Et il ajoutait également que c'était lui qui possédait l'unique exemplaire de la clé qui permettait de l'ouvrir.

-Quoi ? Il nous avait pourtant affirmé qu'il l'avait perdue en faisant exploser le château, une fois !

-C'était une ruse. En fait, il voulait rester le seul possesseur de cette clé, pour pouvoir éviter qu'on se débarrasse de lui car il était inutile.

Xemnas réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

-Faut que je ressuscite Vexen pour qu'il me rende cette… pardon, pour lui demander une explication à son comportement inqualifiable.

-Je pense qu'il refusera de parler s'il se rend compte que tu n'a pas ressuscité ses deux amis Lexaeus et Zexion.

-Soit, je vais aussi ramener ces deux là pour convaincre Vexen de…

-Le numéro IV avait aussi dit que Xigbar avait caché une bombe de sa fabrication derrière la porte du laboratoire pour être sûr que vos recherches ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains. Il a aussi dit qu'il était le seul à savoir désactiver cette bombe.

-Vraiment ? Cela devient plus grave que je ne le pensait… Je dois faire revenir le numéro II pour qu'il nous évite un catastrophe !

-Il faudra également que quelqu'un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux assiste Xigbar, des fois que ça tourne mal. Je propose Xaldin.

-Je peut le faire moi-même !

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de perdre notre chef bien aimé, et de plus je ne suis pas qualifié pour ce travail : ne ressentant pas la peur, je risque de faire une erreur fatale. Et on ne peut pas risquer la vie de Lexaeus après l'avoir ramené.

-D'accord, va pour Xaldin. Comme ça nous serons de nouveau les fondateurs, et tout ira très bien, comme à nos débuts.

-Mais j'y pense ! Qui fera les tâches ménagères dans le château ?

-Moi je pour… non, tu as raison, il nous faut un néophyte pour faire tout le sale boulot à notre place.

-Je préconise Demyx, car l'eau est son élément. Il pourra tout nettoyer très rapidement.

-Excellente idée Saix ! Comme ça, nous serons huit, ce qui ne sera pas trop !

-Oh, je viens de me rappeler que le numéro IX était d'une maladresse excessive : il nous faudrait un autre néophyte pour pouvoir l'assister, sans quoi notre château risque d'être sans dessus dessous !

-Hum, c'est sans doute vrai. Mais qui…

-Luxord, c'est l'équivalent néophyte de Zexion, au niveau de la stratégie. Et puis il nous faut deux néophytes à envoyer dans les missions suicides.

-Exact, mais peut-être serons nous un peu trop nombreux…

-Une idée m'a traversée l'esprit : tu n'as jamais pu punir les traîtres de numéros XI et XII de ta propre main, non ?

-C'est vrai, et maintenant que j'y pense je…

-Voilà une occasion unique de prendre ta revanche : ressuscite Marluxia et Larxene, comme ça ils serons à la merci de ton châtiment !

-Quelle idée délicieuse ! Il faut absolument la mettre en pratique ! Mais avant faisons le compte de tout ceux que je vais ramener à la vie…

Après avoir compté sur ses doigts, Xemnas se rendit compte qu'il allait lui falloir faire revivre la quasi-totalité de l'Organisation.

-Hé, j'avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait des restrictions ! s'exclama-t-il

-Mais pense qu'il faut sauver le laboratoire, faire le ménage, et châtier les deux traîtres. Tu ne comptes pas tout faire toi-même j'espère ?

-Je… tu as raison. Bon, puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vais les ramener, ces membres de l'Organisation auxquels tu tiens tant ! »

Il partirent donc vers la preuve d'existence (en se téléportant, ces feignants!). Xemnas fit de grands gestes, puis une immense lumière apparue. Si grande que Saix dû se protéger les yeux. Quand il sentit que c'était fini, il les rouvrit et vit tout ses compagnons à terre, devant leur tombe, apparemment évanouis. Il manifesta sa joie intense en faisant un rapide sourire, puis en reprenant son expression habituelle. Zexion fut le premier à se réveiller.

"-Où... où suis-je ? Que se passe t'il ?

-En premier lieux tu devrais remercier ton magnanime Supérieur qui a eut la délicate attention de…

-Je me sens... bizarre.  
>-En fait, vous êtes vivant, déclara calmement Xemnas.<br>-Je... je suis vivant ! hurla Demyx fou de joie. Vérifions quand même.  
>Il se pinça alors la joue.<br>-Aïe ! Mais ça veut dire...  
>Il couru vers tout le monde et vérifia qu'ils étaient tous bien là eux aussi. Il ne fut pas déçut.<br>-Alors, dit Vexen, maintenant que vous vous êtes enfin bougés pour me ressusciter, que fait-on ?  
>-Pour commencer peut-être devriez-vous nous faire un résumé de ce qui s'est passé après notre mort, dit Zexion ?<br>-Mort, réfléchit Marluxia... mort... mort... Ahhhh !  
>-Quoi, questionna Lexaeus ?<br>-Mes fleurs ! Depuis tout ce temps je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui leur est arrivé !  
>Et il couru vers sa chambre.<br>-Le sale mioche est toujours là, demanda Larxene ?  
>-Oui, derrière cette porte.<br>-Youpi ! Pour fêter notre retour, je propose de nous débarrasser des pires infamies des mondes !  
>-Bien d'accord, hurlèrent-ils tous synchro et pas content du tout !"<br>Je passerais sur ces quelques instants de très (extrême) rare violence sur notre dream team. Seul Marluxia n'y participa pas, trop occupé à ressusciter de son côté ses fleurs. L'Assassin eut d'ailleurs l'idée d'offrir à Xemnas la seule orchidée qui, disait-il avait survécu (en fait le numéro XI avait fait pousser cette fleur mal en point de ses propres mains). Il la lui donna avec un petit mot sur lequel était écrit :

« Même les fleurs les plus mal en point ou à l'article de la mort méritent de vivre dans un beau vase, entourées de fleurs en meilleur état qu'elle ».

Ce message ému beaucoup Xemnas, qui décida de donner une seconde chance à Marluxia et Larxene, et de les laisser vivre avec eux.

Quand aux deux encodeurs de Kingdom Hearts, un Boum aura bien fait son travail. Cela eut d'ailleurs pour effet de démolir le royaume des cœurs. Xemnas pleura beaucoup, mais Saix le consola en lui disant qu'ils étaient de nouveau en famille.

Ils vivent pas avec le même caractère, mais ils ont le même cœur : Kingdom Hearts. "Un seul cœur, une seule destinée".


	2. Le match de football

C'était un beau jour d'été. Tout les mondes se préparaient pour un grand évènement: la Coupe des mondes de football.

Les matchs se dérouleraient dans chaque mondes, la finale à la forteresse oubliée.

Quand les membres de l'Organisation apprirent qu'il y avait des rassemblements si importants de cœurs, ils furent très intéressés. Ils se renseignèrent mais quand ils apprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un jeux, ils furent déçus jusqu'à ce que Demyx leur demande: « Dites les gars, si c'est un jeu, pourquoi pas y jouer ? » Tous approuvèrent, qu'il n'y avait rien à perdre à essayer.

Ainsi le lendemain, ils se réunirent et se demandèrent où ils joueraient. Ils décidèrent "d'emprunter" un terrain sur un monde. Ils allèrent donc dans le monde de la forteresse oubliée avec la ferme intention de leur demander gentiment de leur prêter le terrain. Ils n'eurent pas cette peine, tout le monde s'enfuyant en voyant arriver les 11 membres de l'Organisation. Ils prirent donc le terrain qui avait été déserté depuis un moment.

Celui qui fut content, ce fut Marluxia quand il vit qu'il y avait de l'herbe. Ils firent les équipes comme suit:

Équipe 1: Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, Luxord

Équipe 2: Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia

Larxene, qui refusa de jouer, fit l'arbitre.

Les équipes ayant été faites par ordre logique (sauf pour Luxord, qui refusait de jouer avec Zexion depuis qu'il l'avait battu au Tarot), le fait que les 3 principaux colosses de l'Organisation étaient dans la même équipe était un hasard.

Larxene, en bon arbitre, lisait à haute voix les règles.

Le principe était simple: il fallait mettre le ballon dans les cages adverses. Pour rendre les choses compliquées, on devait diriger le ballon avec les pieds et il y avait quelqu'un dans les cages. S'ajoutait à cela des penaltys, des coups franc et autres trucs. Sinon, c'était pas bien compliqué. Les équipes se mirent en place: Xemnas et Vexen se mirent au goal. Le coup d'envoi fut donné.

Marluxia, qui était le plus costaux de l'équipe 2, réussit à prendre le ballon. Il fit une passe à longue portée sur Xigbar qui récupéra le ballon et fonça vers les buts. Mais il fut intercepté par Xaldin, bien décidé à prendre le ballon. Xigbar fit donc une passe désespérée sur Demyx, qui était le seul à être démarqué. Malheureusement, il avait tiré trop haut et Demyx sauta et dû cogner le ballon avec son avant-bras.

« -Faute, cria Larxene, y'a main!

-Comment ça y'a main, s'exclama Demyx? J'ai touché le ballon avec le bras, pas avec la main!

-Désolé mais au football, la main c'est tout le bras et la main y compris!

-Mais ce n'est pas logique! Je veux lire les règles!

-Fait ce qu'on te dit pour une fois!, se mêla Luxord »

Finalement la faute ne fut pas prise et le jeu continua.

Lexaeus avait réussi a prendre le ballon et se dirigeait vers les buts, tout le monde s'écartant sur son passage.

Il arriva devant les buts, souleva son pied et tira. Vexen n'eut plus le choix, il créa un grand jet de glace qui stoppa net le ballon. L'équipe 1 plaida qu'il y avait faute, la 2 prétendant le contraire. L'arbitre trancha en faveur de l'équipe 2 car il n'était écrit nulle part qu'on n'avait pas le droit de geler le ballon. Et la partie repris.

Comme Vexen avait commencé à utiliser les pouvoirs spéciaux, tous se dirent qu'ils allaient faire de même.

Le ballon fut pris par Xaldin qui fit une passe à Lexaeus qui passa à Luxord qui passa à Saix qui se fit prendre le ballon par un astucieux tacle de Demyx. Fou de rage, il entra en mode Berserk en poussant un rugissement qui retentit dans tout le stade. En entendant cela, Demyx lâcha le ballon et pris ses jambes à son cou. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Saix qui le poursuivit dans tout le stade. Les joueurs avaient arrêtés de courir vers le ballon et regardaient Saix qui courait après Demyx en poussant des rugissements. Ils furent tous pris d'un fou rire et Zexion, qui jusque là réfléchissait à une tactique, pris le ballon et s'approcha silencieusement des buts sans se faire remarquer, prit tout son temps pour calculer la trajectoire de la balle, la force qu'il devait donner au coup de pied, pris son élan et tira. Il marqua ainsi le premier but. Tous étaient bouche bée, sauf Demyx qui essayait désespérément d'échapper à Saix.

Score: Équipe un:0 Équipe deux:1

Le ballon fut repris par Luxord qui avait mis au point une tactique offensive: il ferait des petits ponts aux grands et des grands ponds aux petits. Arrivé devant les buts, il se débrouillerait. Il se trouva devant Demyx. Petit pont réussi. Ensuite Zexion. Il n'eut pas à faire de pont, ce dernier se poussant pour le laisser passer, trop absorbé par ses pensés. Maintenant Xigbar. Superbe petit pont. Il chercha Marluxia des yeux. Il vit ce dernier dans un coin, occupé par quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à retourner son attention sur les buts lorsque Xigbar se téléporta à côté de lui et lui pris le ballon. « Trop tard Luxord » eut-il le temps de dire avant de se retourner tête en bas avec le ballon et de courir (enfin façon de parler) vers les cages adverses. Comme attraper un ballon 3 mètres au dessus de soi sans utiliser ses mains est très difficile, Xigbar n'eut pas de mal à arriver devant les buts de Xemnas. Il tira alors. Xemnas créa une barrière d'énergie qui renvoya le ballon sur la tête de Xigbar, ce qui l'assomma. L'arbitre déclara alors faute.

« Tu veux savoir où tu peux te la mettre ta faute? » insulta Xaldin, ce qui lui offrit un carton jaune.

Ce fut Zexion qui tira le coup franc. Très calculateur, il réfléchissait. Certains joueurs, pour se moquer, faisaient semblant de dormir. Zexion tira. Xemnas renvoya la balle qui fut interceptée par un autre Zexion sortit de nulle part qui tira à son tour. La solution était simple: le vrai Zexion créait des clones qui tiraient chacun leur tour. Au bout d'un long moment, l'arbitre déclara que ça suffisait sûrement comme ça. Et la partie reprit.

Lexaeus reprit à nouveau la balle et donna un formidable coup de pied pour faire une passe à Saix, qui s'était calmé. Mais comme Lexaeus ne connaissait pas sa force et visait très mal, il lança le ballon très haut dans les airs. Tout le monde s'écarta, craignant pour leur tête. Le ballon était presque arrivé en bas lorsque une colonne d'eau le maintint dans les airs. Demyx était le coupable. A l'autre bout du terrain, il avait créé cette colonne pour maintenir le ballon en l'air le temps arriver à sa hauteur.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu que tout les joueurs auraient la même idée et iraient au pied de la colonne en attendant qu'elle disparaisse. Il y alla tout de même en demandant au joueurs de se pousser, qu'il avait une balle à prendre. N'étant pas de cet avis, les autres le pressaient de l'enlever cette fichue trombe d'eau. Le pauvre Demyx le fit donc.

La balle fut remise en jeu et reprise par Xigbar qui se dirigeait vers les cages. Xaldin eut alors une idée. Il créerait une tornade qui aspirerait tout les joueurs et lui, pendant ce temps, prendrait le ballon et marquerait sans problème. Ce qu'il fit. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que la balle serait attirée aussi. Il se débrouilla pour la récupérer et se dirigea vers les buts. Il tenta de tirer mais le ballon détourna et partit vers la tornade. En voyant que ça ne servait à rien et devant les commentaires de ses collègues (Xaldin, espèce de cornichon ambulant, fait nous descendre tout de suiiite !), il enleva la tornade.

Une fois remise en jeu, la balle fut prise par Demyx. Xaldin, pour se venger, fonça sur lui avec apparemment la ferme intention de lui faire un tacle très douloureux. Mais à la dernière seconde, il esquiva Demyx. Ce dernier, très sensible, se mit à pleurer. Larxene, convaincue que le guerrier aux 6 lances lui avait fait mal, s'approcha pour donner un jugement:

« -Xaldin, pour violences sur un joueur, tu vas recevoir…

-Il a voulu m'attaquer! Il est méchant! Bhou hou hou!

-Mais je l'ai pas frappé! Je l'ai évité au dernier moment!

-Et en plus tu prétend le contraire? Pourtant Demyx à l'air d'avoir très mal!

-Oh tu le connais, il suffit de l'attaquer avec un stylo pour qu'il se mette à courir partout en hurlant…

-C'est pas vrai, s'indigna le musicien, c'est parce qu'il y avait une grosse araignée sur le stylo!

-J'en suis pas sûr, commenta Luxord, si il y avait eut une araignée dessus, Xaldin se serai enfuit en poussant des grands cris qu'on aurait entendu dans tout le manoir.

-On s'en fiche, cria Larxene, toujours est-il que tu vas recevoir une punition Xaldin! Au vu de la circonstance, je vais te donner un carton bleu!

-Carton bleu, se demandèrent les joueurs? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette invention?

-Elle vous plait? C'est moi qui l'ai inventé ainsi que le carton vert et noir! Ils n'expulsent pas du terrain ou autres choses ennuyeuses. Le bleu oblige de jouer sur un pied, le vert sur les genoux et le noir en rampant!

-Mais tu veux notre mort, s'exclama Zexion! »

Ainsi l'arbitre en herbe donna un carton bleu à Xaldin, un à Demyx qui continuait de pleurer, un vert à tout ceux qui riaient (c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le monde) et un noir au pauvre Zexion.

Malheureusement, jouer à cloche-pied, à genou ou en rampant s'avéra très difficile alors la nymphe dû renoncer à son idée qu'elle trouvait géniale. Donc ils recommencèrent à jouer normalement.

Saix s'empara du ballon et fonça vers les buts. Craignant qu'il se re-fâche, l'équipe 2 ne fit pas grand-chose pour l'arrêter. Mais Xigbar s'empara du ballon au dernier moment grâce à son pouvoir de gravité. Il examina le terrain. Seul Marluxia, toujours visiblement occupé dans son coin le dos tourné, était démarqué. Alors le borgne tira dans sa direction en hurlant « Marluxiaaaaaaaaa! » Celui ci n'y prêta pas attention mais quand le ballon tomba devant lui il poussa un grand cri, se retourna avec le ballon et couru vers les buts à une vitesse inimaginable, visiblement fou de rage.

Il tira. Xemnas n'eut pas le temps de créer sa barrière que le ballon avait transpercé le filet et finit sur un siège qui explosa en mille morceaux. Puis Marluxia se retourna, et fonça sur Xigbar avec visiblement l'envie de l'étrangler.

Pendant que tout le monde essayait de les séparer, Zexion s'approcha du lieu où était précédemment Marluxia et l'examina. Puis il revint et expliqua ce qu'il avait déduit. A son avis, Marluxia était allé dans ce coin pour faire son petit jardin. Il avait fini de mettre des tulipes et des orchidées et commençait à faire un potager. Il avait fini de mettre des carottes et des choux et il avait essayé de planter des fraises, dont il était particulièrement friand. Mais le ballon lancé par Xigbar avait tout écrasé!

Score: Équipe une: 0 Équipe deux: 2

Après avoir remis le ballon en jeu, ils reprirent la partie.

Zexion avait enfin mis au point sa tactique défensive: il envoyait ses clones marquer les joueurs adverses et former un mur de défense. Mais il exagérait et envoyait 4 ou 5 clones pour marquer. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de subir les commentaires des autres, une sonnerie annonçant la fin du match.

« Déjà, demanda Demyx déçut? » . Larxene acquiesça, et tous baissèrent la tête: il s'amusaient si bien!

Ils se promirent de recommencer le plus tôt possible et partirent, retournant à leurs activités.


	3. Les vacances de l'Organisation XIII 1

Note aux lecteurs : j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction il y a de nombreuses années, aussi allez-vous peut-être trouver que ces premiers chapitres sont de vrais brouillons. Je ne pourrais pas vous donner tort, mais je vous conseille de revenir quand j'aurai publié… disons le chapitre dix !

Les vacances de l'Organisation : partie 1

C'était après le dîner. Xemnas se leva et dit: « Mes amis, je trouve que nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de nous offrir quelques vacances. » Cela fut accompagné d'un concert d'applaudissements et de « Vive Xemnas notre chef ! » .  
>Ensuite se posa la question de où allaient ils passer leurs vacances. Certains proposèrent la montagne et la neige. D'autres la mer. D'autres enfin voulaient faire du camping en forêt. Étant tous à égalité, ils décidèrent d'aller partout, en divisant leurs vacances en 3 et de les prolonger. Ils pensèrent tous que c'était une très bonne idée et votèrent pour savoir le premier lieu où ils iraient. Ce fut la neige, au grand bonheur de Demyx. Il partirent donc préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain.<br>Xemnas cherchait partout les skis de Xehanort qu'il était censé avoir gardé mais il se souvint qu'il les avait vendus de nombreuses années auparavant, pensant qu'il n'en aurait jamais besoin. Se maudissant lui-même, il se dit qu'après tout, il pourrait en louer.  
>Xigbar lui aussi cherchait les skis de son humain. Il ouvrit donc le placard pour regarder dedans mais tout son contenu lui tomba dessus. Ayant l'habitude de cette situation (car il n'avait jamais été ordonné), il chercha ses skis qu'il n'eut pas de mal à trouver. Puis, il remit tout dans l'armoire rapidement grâce à la gravité, puis il partit se coucher.<br>Xaldin, de son côté, trouva ses skis dans un vieux placard plein de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient là et les avait trouvés tout à fait par hasard.  
>Vexen ne cherchait pas ses skis. Il savait qu'il ne les utiliserait pas. A la place, il prit quelques encyclopédies et son matériel de scientifique. Ça, il savait ce qu'il en ferait.<br>Lexaeus prit ses skis parfaitement propres et rangés dans un placard. Étant un sportif doué en tout, il avait toujours son matériel à portée de main.  
>Zexion ne trouva pas ses skis. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait. De toute façon, se dit il, je ferai sûrement autre chose que du ski.<br>Saix, lui, ne prit pas de skis. Il n'aimait pas ça (il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais essayé) et préférait rester dedans.  
>Demyx n'avait pas de skis. Par contre il avait une luge. Une luge en poêle à frire bleu qui ne lui avait jamais servie car il n'était jamais allé à la neige.<br>Luxord trouva ses skis sans problème.  
>Marluxia avait les siens bien rangé, mais il ne retrouvait pas sa chaussure de ski droite.<br>Larxene comme Demyx possédait une luge qui avait toutefois été un peu "améliorée" par elle. Elle avait positionnée quelque rasoirs et lames sur le devant pour mieux percuter les gens.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du manoir où un bus devait les emmener à la montagne. Ils firent l'appel et s'aperçurent que Marluxia était absent. Ils le virent arriver essoufflé. Il leur dit qu'il avait perdu sa chaussure de ski droite et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvée, bien qu'il eut passé la nuit à chercher partout. Il réclama aussi qu'on annule le voyage car il ne pouvait pas faire de ski sans sa chaussure droite.  
>« -J'aurais l'air de quoi, demanda-t-il ?<br>-De quelqu'un qui a perdu sa chaussure droite, banane ! s'exclama Xigbar  
>Ils le décidèrent tout de même à monter. Le chauffeur avait visiblement l'air tendu et angoissé à l'idée de faire voyager ces 11 là.<br>Tous prirent place. Xemnas et Saix s'assirent devant. Après on avait Zexion-Vexen, Lexaeus-Xaldin, Demyx-Xigbar, Luxord-Marluxia et Larxene, qui était assise toute seule car en temps normal elle embêtait son voisin sans arrêt.  
>Et le car partit.<br>-Il a l'air stressé le conducteur tu trouves pas, demanda Zexion à son voisin ?  
>-Oui, c'est peut-être car il n'a pas de vacances comme nous. Il devrait en prendre. Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. »<br>« -Dis donc Marluxia, demanda Luxord, si on jouait au cartes ?  
>-Pourquoi pas ?<br>-Alors à quoi on joue ? Poker, bridge, bataille…  
>-Tarot, choisit Marluxia !<br>-OK mais dans ce cas on dois être plus sinon… (Il se retourna) Eh Larxene! Tu veux pas jouer avec nous?  
>-Non!<br>-Tant pis… Eh Xaldin, Lexaeus, vous voulez jouer au tarot avec nous?  
>-Mouais ça peut être rigolo.<br>-Super! Je distribue »  
>« -Tu as déjà fait du ski toi, questionna Demyx à Xigbar?<br>-Oui, c'est assez drôle.  
>-Moi j'ai une luge. C'est cent fois plus rigolo.<br>-Tu n'as pas tort.  
>Puis Demyx poussa un soupir.<br>-Ah, je m'ennuis. T'as pas une idée de jeu?  
>-Non aucune.<br>-J'ai une idée! Si on comptait le nombre de vaches à 9 taches?  
>-Pourquoi pas?"<br>« -Xemnas, demanda Saix, avez-vous fait le planning de ces vacances?  
>-Oui mais je le dirai à tous quand on sera arrivés.<br>-Bien, répondis simplement le Berserk. »  
>Le temps était long mais alors long…Ils le passaient comme ils le pouvaient. Larxene s'amusait à écraser les moustiques qui avait le malheur de passer à la porté de ses mains. Demyx et Xigbar avaient abandonnés leur concours car ils n'y avait plus de vaches en vue. Demyx s'accouda à la vitre et s'endormit. Xigbar essaya de faire de même.<br>Ils arrivèrent à la montagne et ils longeaient un mur de pierre.  
>« -Oh regarde Zexion, s'exclama Vexen, une superbe formation rocheuse !<br>-Super, lui répondit-il.  
>-Je sais comment passer le temps ! Je vais compter le nombre de pyrites que je vois.<br>-Bonne idée »  
>Pendant ce temps, Marluxia commençait à être malade:<br>« -Euh t'es sûr que ça va Marluxia, demanda Xaldin ? Tu commences à devenir vert.

-Ben maintenant que t'en parle, pas très bien.  
>-Ça y est ! On commence à peine le voyage que tu tombe malade ! Bon je vais chercher Vexen. Hé ho Vexen ! Marluxia est malade !<br>-Quoi? Bon j'arrive. »  
>Il vint, et sans demander quoi que ce soit, il ouvrit la vitre, pris Marluxia et lui fit sortir la tête. Puis il la rentra et dit « C'est le mal des montagnes. S'il est encore malade faites lui prendre l'air et au cas où… » Il donna un sac en plastique à Marluxia et retourna à sa place en demandant à Zexion s'il y avait eut de la pyrite pendant qu'il ne regardait pas.<br>Malgré cela, tout le monde s'ennuyait. Xemnas eu une nouvelle idée pour remonter le moral de ses troupes. « Eh, dit-il, si on chantait? » Tous furent d'accord sauf Vexen qui préférait compter la pyrite. Ensuite ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils chanteraient. Ne pouvant se décider, ils choisirent de mettre la radio et de chanter ce qui passerait. Ainsi fut-il. A cet instant passa un air de Queen bien connu: « We will Rock you ». Alors une véritable cacophonie retentit. Xemnas chantait trop grave. Larxene trop aigu. Xaldin et Lexaeus chantaient si faux tout les deux qu'on ne savait pas lequel était le plus mauvais. Zexion, lui, chantait si bas (peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende chanter) qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir si il chantait vraiment ou s'il grommelait. Marluxia dû utiliser d'urgence le cadeau de Vexen. Seul Demyx chantait bien. Si bien qu'il prit son sitar et joua le morceau, applaudi de tous.  
>Quand soudain le bus s'arrêta.<br>« On est arrivé ! Youpi, hurla Demyx ! » Et sur-ce, il couru vers la porte que le chauffeur eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir. Demyx se précipita vers une dune de neige et sauta dedans. Il n'avait vraiment jamais vu la neige. « Bon, je vais lui monter ses affaires, dit Xigbar » et ils sortirent tous leurs affaires devant Demyx qui commençait déjà à faire un bonhomme de neige.  
>Une fois toutes leurs affaires montées dans leur chalet, ils se réunirent dans la salle de séjour. Ils se rendirent comptent que Demyx était toujours en bas. « Demyx, tu viens ici tout de suite ou tu rentres à Illusiocitadelle immédiatement ! »<br>Ils se réunirent donc dans le salon et discutèrent. Pour commencer ils décidèrent qui dormirait où.  
>« -C'est vrai, dit Xemnas, j'ai demandé pour 11 personnes mais il n'y a que 5 lits et 1 canapé.<br>-C'est parce que ce sont des lits doubles ! Il faudra donc se les répartir. Qui est-ce que ça ne gêne pas de dormir avec quelqu'un ?  
>-Pas moi ! Je prend le canapé !<br>-Et pourquoi ? Je l'ai vu le premier !  
>-Tu rigoles ! T'es arrivé le dernier, je t'ai vu !<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Mais non, c'est moi qui l'ai vu d'abord. Je me suis même assis dessus ! »<br>Finalement il décidèrent qu'on ferait comme dans le bus, et Larxene fut contente parce qu'elle l'avait, le canapé.  
>Ensuite ils se demandèrent ce qu'il ferait de cet après midi. Ils décidèrent d'aller acheter leur préparatifs pour cette semaine. Ils partirent à pied au magasin le plus proche et le vidèrent presque, car ils avaient besoin de tout. Ensuite ils partirent pour chercher la station idéale. Elles étaient toute bondées de monde. Surtout celle où ils projetaient de passer leurs vacances. Mais Xigbar eut une idée. Il monta en haut d'un toit et il cria « Écoutez moi tous ! Nous sommes l'Organisation XIII et nous sommes venus nous emparer de cette station ! Nous ne ferons pas de prisonniers ! »<br>Aussitôt tout le monde s'en alla en courant, laissant la station déserte. Xigbar fut applaudit de ses collèges pour sa bonne idée et il se dirigea vers un guichet pour prendre les forfaits. Il sortit son arme et tapota la vitre. Ses compagnons riaient, contents de l'imitation de western que faisait Xigbar. Il demanda au guichetier de leur faire des forfaits, ce que ce dernier fit en tremblant. Puis ils partirent tous, fiers de leur journée.  
>Ils rentrèrent au chalet et préparèrent le dîner. Vu les circonstances, ils optèrent pour une fondue. Et en mangeant, Marluxia eut une idée: « Dites les amis, si on faisait un jeu ? Celui qui perd son bout de pain dans le fromage a un gage. Comme dans un livre que j'ai lu. » Ils se dirent que pourquoi pas, ça pouvait être drôle. Ainsi fut-il. Le jeu commença. Demyx perdit le premier son bout de pain. Ils décidèrent d'un gage. Se souvenant du trajet dans le bus, ils dirent que le gage serait de chanter une chanson. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Demyx chanta très bien. Le jeu reprit. Xaldin perdit son morceau à son tour. On le défendit de chanter, de peur qu'il ne neige trop le lendemain. Puis Xemnas. Il chanta « We are the champions » ce qui fit plaisir à tout le monde car cela montrait combien il les estimait. Demyx perdit son pain une seconde fois. Ils votèrent pour que le second gage soit de faire deviner un dessin à quelqu'un les yeux fermés. Il dû dessiner une flûte à bec à Zexion, qui eut quelques mal à deviner, car il pensait au départ que c'était un bambou. Tous riaient de bon cœur et Xemnas était satisfait: c'était l'ambiance qu'il voulait pour ses troupes. Marluxia riait de Demyx et pensait qu'il perdrait son bout de pain une troisième fois. Vous imaginez donc la tête qu'il fit quand il perdit à son tour son bout de pain. Il dû donc chanter. Ce qu'il fit assez juste, mais avec quelques sons dans les aigus. Il reprit donc son bout de pain et il le perdit tout de suite. Il dû dessiner une deux-chevaux. Il eut quelque mal à le faire car il dessinait de travers (on peut pas lui en vouloir, il avait les yeux fermés) et Larxene, à qui il devait faire deviner, n'était pas très perspicace. Ensuite il se resservit et perdit presque immédiatement son morceau de pain. La solution du mystère n'était pas loin : Xigbar, pour rire, attirait le pain grâce à la gravité. On décida donc de lui donner un gage particulier. Ils l'obligèrent à finir tout le fromage qui restait. Mais il eut de la chance car il n'en restait presque plus.<br>Ensuite, ils décidèrent de jouer à quelque chose. Zexion proposa de jouer à Risk, son jeu de stratégie préféré. Vexen proposa de jouer au Trivial Poursuit. Larxene proposa de faire le concours de celui qui résisterait le plus longtemps à la torture des chatouilles. Xigbar demanda à jouer au jeu de massacre. Luxord, lui, proposa de jouer au tarot. Tous approuvèrent cette idée, car tout le monde ici aimait jouer au tarot. Comme ils étaient très nombreux (11 tout de même), ils dirent que pourquoi ne pas faire plusieurs parties de tarot ? Ils furent tout de suite d'accord, et firent donc des petits matchs pour commencer: 2 match de 4 joueurs et 1 de 3 joueurs. Voilà comment se déroulèrent ces 3 match;  
>-1ère partie: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin et Vexen<br>-2ème partie: Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx  
>-3ème partie: Luxord, Marluxia et enfin Larxene.<br>Ceux qui ont suivi ont certainement remarqué que les équipes étaient dans un ordre logique, pour éviter les disputes. La première partie commença. Vexen prit. Il posait exactement chaque carte qu'il avait au bon moment. C'est pourquoi personne ne fut étonné quand il gagna. La deuxième partie commença à son tour. Au début, Lexaeus proposa de mettre le petit au bout. Demyx, se sentant visé, alla au bout de la table. Les cartes furent distribuées. Zexion vit tout de suite qu'il avait un très bon jeu. Il prit donc, et mit en place une stratégie si complexe que l'expliquer ici ennuierait le lecteur. Précision cependant que le numéro VI gagna la manche de plus de cent points. Puis ce fut le tour de l'équipe 3. Marluxia et Larxene furent impitoyablement battus par Luxord, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Puis vint le moment qu'ils redoutaient tous, le moment d'aller se coucher. Il partirent dans leurs chambres respectives d'un pas lent, sauf Larxene qui se dirigea allègrement vers son canapé. Une fois dans leurs lits, chacun se débrouilla pour faire un barrage entre son voisin et soi-même. Xemnas demanda à Saix si d'après lui ce serait une bonne idée de couper le lit en 2 grâce à ses sabres lasers. Saix lui répondit qu'il y avait déjà pensé, mais que tout bien réfléchi, ça ferait d'abord monter la note du séjour et que d'autre part, le lit de chacun serait penché d'un côté et que ce ne serait pas agréable de dormir comme ça. Xemnas soupira, et dit qu'il avait raison. Xigbar, de son côté, vit Demyx enfiler immédiatement son pyjama, s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures et s'endormir. « Le veinard ,pensa-t-il, lui, ça ne le dérange pas » Et il fit de même que son ami. Xaldin, lui, proposa à Lexaeus de tourner le traversin en position verticale entre lui et son collègue. Ce dernier approuva et ils s'endormirent tranquilles, mais pas très agréablement au niveau de la tête. Zexion regardait Vexen créer un petit barrage avec du matériel qu'il avait apporté lui-même, puis il entra dans son lit et s'endormit. Luxord créa juste un petit mur avec ses cartes entre lui et Marluxia puis tous s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent de bonne heure pour affronter les pistes. Après avoir prit un solide petit déjeuner, il s'habillèrent et partirent vers la station. A leur arrivée, tous le monde s'en alla comme la veille. Ce qui leur laissa le champ libre pour aller en haut des pistes. Ils empruntèrent les télésièges, à la grande joie de Demyx. Arrivés en haut, chacun se chercha un petit coin pour se livrer à son activité.  
>Xemnas, qui avait oublié de louer des skis, dû d'urgence redescendre pour en prendre.<br>Xigbar, lui, voulu de suite tenter la noire qui passait sous le télésiège. Mais en voyant la pente raide qui s'ouvrait à lui, il voulu en essayer une autre mais comme tout le monde le regardait, il s'approcha de la piste. Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre la face ! Il eut soudain une idée. Il s'engagea mais bifurqua dans la forêt en faisant mine d'y aller par accident. Puis il se téléporta vers la fin de la piste, attendit un peu puis se réengagea. Tout le monde croirait qu'il l'avait faite, mais dans la forêt ! Dommage que le numéro II n'ait pas vu Xemnas qui était enfin descendu à pied et qui passait par là. Xigbar le percuta de plein fouet. Une conversation s'ensuivit entre ces 2 là :  
>« -Non mais tu peut pas faire attention? Quand on skie, on fait l'effort de regarder devant soi! Sinon on s'engage pas sur des pistes noires, même si on ne les fait qu'au dixième!<br>-De quoi ? Je fais des grandes pistes moi au moins! Et je ne vend pas mes skis! » Comme il fallait s'en douter, la conversation tourna au vinaigre, puis aux armes. Les autres, en haut, les laissaient faire.  
>Xaldin, prudent, jugea préférable de commencer par une verte, la plus facile.<br>« -Dégonflé va, dit Marluxia !  
>-Désolé, mais moi au moins j'ai mes 2 chaussures ! »<br>Marluxia se l'écoutait même pas, il était occupé à essayer d'accrocher sa chaussure ''normale'' à son ski.  
>Vexen, lui, avait sortit tout son matériel scientifique et le déployait, sous le regard intéressé de Zexion. « Tiens puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider, dit il. Tu vas aller prélever un échantillon de neige là, là et là » Et il lui montra une carte sur laquelle figurait des point de couleur. Et Zexion partit.<br>Lexaeus avait sur lui tout l'équipement de ski du grand sportif. Combinaison, lunettes, casque, il avait tout.  
>« -Et si tu battais un record, demanda Saix qui s'était assis dans la neige et qui regardait les autres ?<br>-Pourquoi pas ? Prend ce chronomètre. » Et sur-ce, il lui donna le chronomètre et s'élança sur la noire précédemment tenté par Xigbar. Saix enclencha le petit engin. Il regardait Lexaeus descendre à toute vitesse la piste quand il entendit: « Ah tu tombes bien Saix. Place cette caméra sur le flan de la montagne, elle nous permettra de visionner le changement du paysage. » Et sans prévenir, Vexen mit dans les bras de Saix une grosse caméra.  
>« -Eh mais attend! Lexa…<br>-Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! Et que je ne t'entende pas rouspéter !  
>Ainsi donc Saix fut contraint d'installer la caméra. Pendant ce temps là, Lexaeus était remonté.<br>-Alors combien j'ai fait ?  
>-Eh bien c'est-à-dire…<br>-Comment ? Tu ne m'as pas chronométré?  
>-C'est pas ma faute! C'est celle à ton ami le scientifique!<br>-Et n'accuse pas quelqu'un d'autre!  
>-Ah mais je ne te permet pas !<br>-Moi non plus! » Et sur-ce, il se jeta sur Saix et ils commencèrent à se battre.  
>Parallèlement, Demyx cherchait un coin tranquille pour faire de la luge. Il trouva justement une sympathique pente. Il couru au sommet et redescendit sur sa luge en riant.<br>Luxord mis ses skis en vitesse et partit rejoindre Xaldin.  
>Marluxia, lui, cherchait un moyen de faire du ski même sans sa chaussure droite, comme vous le savez. Il regarda Vexen et son matériel.<br>« -Pst! Vexen ! T'aurais pas du ruban adhésif ?  
>-Non, répondit-il d'un ton sec ! »<br>Il eut une autre idée. Il fit pousser une liane et la noua autour de sa chaussure et de son ski. Il se mis debout et décida d'essayer la bleu. Il n'aurait pas dû car la liane ne tint pas et lâcha à la deuxième descente, qui était particulièrement pentue. Il dû donc skier d'une part sur un ski, et d'autre part avec son pied qu'il tenait maladroitement en l'air, et ceci est très difficile. Évidement, il tomba et se traîna jusqu'au bout de la piste où Xaldin et Luxord l'attendaient en riant.  
>Larxene elle aussi faisait de la luge avec Demyx. Déçue qu'il n'y ai personne à percuter, elle avait donc dû jouer avec lui. Entre autre, ils faisaient des courses que la nymphe gagnait toujours, car si le musicien était devant, elle lui fonçait dessus avec sa dangereuse luge.<p>

Ils s'amusaient tous bien. Xemnas avait fini de se battre et avait trouvé par chance une paire de ski que quelqu'un avait dû oublier et qui était miraculeusement à sa taille. Xigbar avait décidé d'apprendre à bien skier. Xaldin était toujours en train de rire de Marluxia. Vexen était très affairé avec son matériel. Lexaeus avait fini de se battre lui aussi et retentait le record. Zexion revint. Il avait l'air nullement fatigué par la longue marche qu'il avait dû effectuer. La solution n'était pas loin: il avait obligé un skieur qui ne les avait pas vu arriver à le faire, fainéant qu'était Zexion.  
>Marluxia cherchait sans trouver une solution. Luxord était repartit sur une piste. Demyx et Larxene s'ennuyaient un peu quand ils eurent une idée.<br>« Eh les gars, dit Larxene, si on faisait une bataille de boules de neige ?  
>-Ouais pourquoi pas? »<br>Et ils firent des équipes, par ordre logique comme d'habitude. Ainsi, on mis les numéros pairs ensemble et les impairs ensemble. Donc on eu le 1 (Xemnas), le 3 (Xaldin), le 5 (Lexaeus), le 7 (Saix), le 9 (Demyx) et le 11 (Marluxia) dans une équipe et le 2 (Xigbar), le 4 (Vexen), le 6 (Zexion), le 10 (Luxord) et le 12 (Larxene) dans l'équipe deux. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, l'équipe 2 était très défavorisée. Mais ils ne désignèrent aucun coupable et le match commença. Et c'est là que l'on se rendit compte que l'équipe 2 était meilleure car Xigbar chargeait ses pistolets avec de la neige, Vexen créait d'énormes boules, Zexion et Luxord réfléchissaient à une tactique inébranlable et Larxene était tellement rapide qu'elle était insaisissable aussi bien pour tirer que pour échapper aux tirs adverses. L'équipe 1 s'était retrouvée acculé et se préparait à une ultime offensive quand elle fut attaquée par derrière par Luxord. Ils repoussèrent cet assaut mais il recula et prit des boules de neiges dans un tas tout spécialement fait à cet occasion. De son côté, Zexion attaquait de toute part et se protégeait grâce à un ingénieux système de murs et de tranchées. L'équipe 1 eut beau résister, seul deux membres de l'équipe 2 les mettaient en déroute. Ils se rendirent, à la grande joie de l'équipe 2. La journée était déjà terminé et c'est tristement qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ce soir ils avaient décidés de manger des lasagnes au saumon. Il n'y eut pas d'histoire sauf que Xigbar se plaint qu'il n'y en avait pas assez et Demyx demanda à ce dernier de ne pas regarder si avidement son assiette. Ce soir ils se demandèrent à quel jeu jouer. Ils choisirent le Trivial Poursuit. Tout le monde se disputa pour avoir Vexen avec soi car il était évidement très fort à ce jeu. Finalement ce fut Zexion qui l'emporta et les autres équipes de 2 se firent comme pour le bus et les chambres. Le jeu commença. La partie dura longtemps car Xigbar trichait: il faisait osciller le dé sur la face qui lui permettrait d'atteindre la case "relancez le dé". On décida finalement de l'exclure du jeu et on lui dit de ne plus recommencer. Le coéquipier de Xigbar, Demyx, se retrouva avec Larxene qui était toute contente de ne plus être seule. Luxord, à qui ce jeu n'amusait pas plus, pariait sur le prochain numéro que le dé sortirait et il inventa même une variante : il remplaçait les faces par les noms des 6 fondateurs. Mais il ne gagnait jamais car Xigbar, qui boudait dans son coin, faisait tomber le dé sur une autre face. Sinon, il y avait un thème dans lequel certains membres excellaient. Par exemple, Demyx dans Art, Marluxia dans nature, Lexaeus dans sport, Luxord dans divertissement, Vexen surtout dans science et Saix dans histoire/géo (on ne sait pas pourquoi). Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Vexen et Zexion gagnèrent. Puis vint le moment d'aller se coucher. Ils y allèrent donc, avec plus d'entrain que la veille.

Quand le jour se leva, ils étaient tous debout, impatient d'aller sur les pistes. Mais ils furent déçus car il y avait une terrible tempête de neige.  
>« -Xaldin, réprimanda Marluxia, on t'avait pourtant défendu de chanter !<br>-Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait demanda Demyx ?  
>-On fait comme tout le monde: on passe le temps à la maison.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans le chalet ?  
>-Si on jouait à quelque chose ?<br>-Pourquoi pas jouer à la PS2 ?  
>-L'antenne ne marche pas.<br>-Mais je sais que Vexen pourra y remédier. Pas vrai ?  
>-Mouais bon. Mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir !<br>Sur-ce, il commença à construire une nouvelle antenne qui pouvait fonctionner dedans. Quand il eut fini, ils se ruèrent sur la PS2.  
>-A quoi on joue ?<br>-Pourquoi pas à KH2 nouvelle version, proposa Larxene ? J'ai fait demander une autre version, l'originale ne me plaisant pas. En fait, c'est nous les héros et les boss sont les amis du gamin.  
>-Pas mal dit Xigbar, mais j'ai moi aussi un autre jeu. "Drige of Cerberus version Xigbar". C'est aussi un jeu de tir sauf que c'est moi le héros. Il y a plein de monstres à battre et le premier boss (qui est supra fastoche à battre) c'est ce sale mioche!<br>-Bon, on va pas se disputer pour d'aussi bon jeux. On va jouer deux heures au jeu de Larxene et deux autres à celui de Xigbar. Ils sont tout deux 2 joueurs ou plus. »  
>Donc ils jouèrent pour commencer à KH2 bis et pour rire, il prenaient un autre personnage qu'eux même. Ainsi, Xemnas prit Saix, Saix Zexion, Zexion Luxord, Luxord Demyx, Demyx Larxene, Larxene Xigbar, Xigbar Xaldin, Xaldin Lexaeus, Lexaeus Marluxia et Marluxia Xemnas. Le jeu commença. A eux 11, ils eurent vite fini tout le jeu. Ensuite ils entamèrent DOCVX jusqu'à ce que Demyx s'écrit:<br>« Il neige plus ! On peut sortir ! » et joignant le geste à la parole, il quitta le chalet en trombe. Tous le suivirent. Comme ils avaient déjà fait du ski la veille, il se dirent que pourquoi pas faire autre chose?  
>« -Si on finissait DOCVX, demanda Xigbar jaloux que on n'ai pas fini son jeu ?<br>-Si on allait voir où en sont mes expériences, proposa Vexen ?  
>-Si on allait faire de la luge là où il y a des gens, demanda Larxene ?<br>-Pourquoi pas faire du ski de fond, dit Zexion ?  
>-Il a raison, ça peut être marrant. Prenons nos bottes et partons faire de la randonnée ! »<br>C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent faire une promenade dans la nature sans prendre de carte, car c'est plus rigolo de se fier à son instinct. Enfin Xigbar le prétendait. Ils partirent donc ils ne savaient pas où mais ils étaient sûr qu'ils arriveraient quelque part. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une immense forêt. Évidement, ils ne suivaient pas le sentier, ce qui les emmena à se perdre mais ils ne s'en étaient pas encore rendus compte.  
>« -Dis, tu crois qu'il y a des loups dans cette forêt ?<br>-Je ne sais pas, mais si tu veux je peux les attirer ici, proposa Xigbar.  
>-Ce serait bien mais te connaissant, tu vas attirer des loups à l'autre bout du monde.<br>-Tu as raison.  
>-Dites les gars, demanda Larxene, on n'est pas déjà passés devant ce pin ?<br>-Tu dois confondre, tout les pins se ressemblent, affirma Luxord !  
>-C'est faux, dit Vexen, il y en a de différentes tailles et d'espèces. Celui que vient de montrer Larxene par exemple, c'est un…<br>-Mais si c'est vraiment le même, c'est qu'on tourne en rond !  
>-On est perdu ! Je veux rentrer à la maison !<br>-Moi aussi, dit Marluxia, si je ne suis pas là, qui va s'occuper de mon jardin ?  
>-Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'énerver, rassura Saix, au moins nous avons un grand explorateur qui n'a pas besoin de carte pour se repérer, n'est-ce pas Xigbar ?<br>-Euh, c'est-à-dire que j'ai oublié ma boussole chez moi.  
>-Je croyais que tu n'avait pas besoin d'outils et que tu pouvais te fier à ton instinct.<br>-Oui mais ici il me faut de l'espace et…  
>-Je le savais, s'exclama Xaldin ! Tu es parfaitement incapable de nous aider !<br>-Mais si ! Seulement je suis un peu fatigué aujourd'hui…  
>-On va donc passer la nuit ici en attendant que notre ami ait retrouvé son instinct.<br>-Je veux pas dormir ici, cria Demyx, il doit y avoir des loups ici.  
>-Bah, dit Luxord, les loups, c'est rien.<br>-Il doit avoir aussi des ours.  
>-Des ours? (Il se retourna, l'air visiblement inquiet vers Xemnas) Dis, il ne vaudrait mieux pas rentrer au chalet?<br>-Vous êtes tous stupides, s'emporta Vexen, on est en hiver, les ours hibernent bande de… bande de… de Groningen !  
>-On se calme, intervint Saix, il y a forcément une solution pour sortir de cette forêt. L'un de vous à une idée ?<br>-Pourquoi ne pas suivre nos empreintes, demanda judicieusement Zexion ?  
>-Toi le petit, on t'a pas sonné, hurla Xaldin !<br>-Bon, répondit celui-ci avec une tête qui disait « Je ne suis pas petit », je vous laisse.  
>Et il partit en suivant les empreintes fraîchement posées dans la neige.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
>-La meilleure chose à faire serait de continuer tout droit. On arrivera sûrement quelque part.<br>Et ils partirent tout droit comme ils l'avaient dit. Ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt. En se retournant, Xemnas se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.  
>-Où est Zexion ?<br>-Euh, je crois qu'il est partit en sens inverse.  
>-Pourquoi désobéit-il toujours ? Bon, pas de panique, le numéro 6 est suffisamment débrouillard pour s'en sortir tous seul. »<br>Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un village et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient à plus de 6 kilomètres du chalet. Ils prirent donc un bus pour rentrer chez eux. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Zexion qui dormait sur le canapé.  
>"Eh bien vous en avez mis du temps, déclara-t-il !"<p>

Ils se réunirent pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils se dirent que comme ils avaient fait tout les trucs à faire en montagne, ils n'avaient plus qu'à boucler bagages et partir autre part. Ils approuvèrent tous et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller maintenant à la mer. Ainsi fut-il. Avant de partir Xigbar dit « Zut j'allais oublier quelque chose » et il se dirigea vers la station où il dit « Finalement nous avons décidés de gracier cette station. Vous avez l'autorisation d'y revenir » Il put donc partir l'esprit tranquille.

_  
>Crédits: -"Drige of Cerberus" est à Square Enix<br>-et "Kingdom Hearts" est la propriété de… comment, vous l'ignorez?


	4. Les vacances de l'Organisation XIII 2

Comme ils trouvaient que le voyage en bus était long et ennuyeux, ils décidèrent de prendre leur vaisseau spatial (vous savez, le grand dragon blanc, eh bien c'est ça). Puisque il pouvait être amené à distance techniquement (ils avaient aussi Xigbar et sa gravité), il arriva très vite sur place. Ils montèrent tous dedans, contents de retrouver ce cher bolide. Maintenant, ils allaient retourner au manoir pour prendre leurs affaires. Le voyage fut rapide, tellement qu'il n'y ne se passa pas grand-chose sinon que Luxord remarqua que c'était beau la technologie. Une fois à Oblivion, ils se séparèrent dans leur chambre.  
>Comme ils aimaient tous la mer (même Larxene qui d'habitude râlait de tout), ils avaient beaucoup de matériel à prendre.<br>Xemnas prit ses affaires de plage, notamment un grand paréo avec plein de cœurs de l'Organisation.  
>Xigbar rouvrit son armoire et encore une fois son contenu lui tomba dessus. Il prit dans le bazar sa planche et ses lunettes de soleil préférées qui ne lui servaient qu'à moitié. Puis il rangea son armoire une nouvelle fois, toujours de la même façon.<br>Xaldin, lui, prit son grand parasol et beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de crème solaire. Eh oui, le soleil, c'est dangereux!  
>Vexen, comme d'habitude, prit du matériel scientifique.<br>Lexaeus prit tout ce dont un sportif accompli devait avoir besoin: une combinaison, un masque, un tuba, des palmes, une planche, un chronomètre et j'en passe.  
>Zexion prit son masque et son tuba. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais il adorait la mer, surtout pour faire de la plongée.<br>Saix prit juste son transat et son parasol car il n'aimait pas l'eau parce qu'elle est mouillée.  
>Demyx prit sa pelle, son sceau et son ballon pour jouer sur la plage.<br>Luxord prit sa petite table pliante et évidement un jeu de cartes car il n'aimait pas se baigner non plus.  
>Marluxia aimait lui aussi la plongée. Cependant, il passa son temps à chercher sa palme gauche qu'il avait perdu.<br>Larxene prit sa pelle et tout le matériel nécessaire pour dissimuler les trous pour que les gens tombent dedans.  
>Une fois qu'ils auraient tous fait leurs bagages, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le vaisseau. Une nouvelle fois, Marluxia était absent. On l'appela dans tout le manoir, il finit par venir et demanda de ne pas partir car il n'avait pas sa palme gauche. Ils réussirent une nouvelle fois à le convaincre de venir. Ils montèrent dans le vaisseau. Il ne comptait en tout et pour tout que 2 pièces. La première était celle pour les passagers. On y accédait grâce à une longue échelle repliable qui conduisait au tronc du dragon. Une grande pièce ronde avec 10 sièges répartis sur les côtés avec des hublots près de chaque place pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Au fond il y avait une porte qui donnait sur une échelle qui conduisait au poste de pilotage situé sur la tête du dragon. Donc ils montèrent dedans. Xemnas et Saix se dirigèrent dans le sas pour atteindre la cabine de pilotage. Les autres restèrent dans la cabine passager. Ils attachèrent leur ceinture et le dragon s'envola. Comme le monde où ils désiraient aller à la plage était plutôt loin, le voyage allait durer quelque temps. Au bout d'un petit moment, ils purent se détacher et agir à leur guise. Luxord, comme d'habitude proposa de jouer aux cartes. Mais Xigbar avait eut une autre idée: il avait emporté avec lui sa PSP et un de ses jeux préféré : Xigbar Raider. Tous prirent immédiatement leur console (ils en avaient tous une) et ils commencèrent une partie mode multijoueur, où l'on pouvait choisir entre les méchants, et les gentils. Ils prirent les méchants, bien entendu. Ils firent un grand combat avec tous les boss. Xigbar prenait uniquement ceux qui avait un pistolet. Larxene ne prenait que ceux qui avaient la compétence pour étouffer. Zexion et Luxord formaient une équipe dont la devise était «Force et discrétion» c'est à dire qu'ils se cachaient et dès qu'ils apercevaient un ennemi, hop! Ils lui tiraient dessus, lui lançaient leur arme, des éclairs ou l'étouffaient sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils étaient en train de gagner lorsqu'ils entendirent:<br>« -Terminus, on descend tous !  
>-Mais Xemnas, on a à peine commencé une partie !<br>-Je ne veux pas savoir! On est arrivés, alors on descend ! »  
>Il parvint à les convaincre de sortir. Une fois dehors, le spectacle qui les attendait les laissa interdit. Une immense étendue d'eau à perte de vue s'étalait devant eux. Une eau bleu, plus ou moins sombre suivant les algues, une grande plage de sable blanc et fin, des tas de petites cases exotiques sur pilotis au milieux de l'eau. Une vision de rêve. Demyx fut le premier à réagir:<br>« -Youpi ! La mer ! Le dernier dans l'eau, c'est le maître de la Keyblade ! »  
>Et il couru vers un ponton et se mit en tenue de bain (il avait déjà son maillot sur lui). Sans attendre plus longtemps, il plongea dans l'eau en faisant une bombe. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés à le regarder clapoter gaiement pour faire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Xemnas dit :<br>« Bon, laissez moi vous dire deux mots à propos de notre logement. Cette fois, j'ai eu l'idée (géniale, je dois l'admettre) de louer un complexe de 12 cases pilotis. Une pour chacun, la dernière étant notre salle commune à tous, avec une grande table à manger, le salon et la petite cuisine. Pour commencer, mettez vos affaires dans votre chambre, j'ai prit le soin de mettre vos noms dessus, reposez-vous et venez me retrouver dans la salle de séjour dans disons 3 heures. »  
>Sur-ce, ils prirent un joli petit ponton qui les conduisirent à leur case, qui étaient toutes reliées entre elles.<br>Une fois dans sa petite maison, Xemnas défit ses bagages et commença à relooker sa chambre. Il accrocha un cadre qui représentait toute l'Organisation (une photo de famille si vous voulez), une autre sur laquelle était lui-même et Saix avec en fond le manoir Oblivion, encore une où figurait les 6 fondateurs quand ils étaient encore humain et une dernière qu'avait prise Larxene où on voyait le match de football qu'ils avaient fait un jour.  
>Xigbar fut tout content quand il vit qu'il y avait une armoire dans sa chambre. Il se dépêcha de mettre tout dedans comme à son habitude.<br>Xaldin, qui comme vous le savez déteste le soleil, installa des persiennes aux fenêtres qui n'avaient pas de volets.  
>Vexen, lui, ne perdit pas de temps: il déposa son matériel sur la table et commença une expérience.<br>Lexaeus exposa bien en vue ses affaires: sa planche de surf, sa planche à voile et son kayak contre le mur et sa combinaison dans l'armoire qu'il avait pris soin de laisser ouverte. Il fut juste déçut qu'il n'y ai personne pour voir tout ça, mais cela ne le découragea pas de les laisser là.  
>Zexion n'eut pas grand-chose à faire: il mit simplement son masque et son tuba sur la table. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un bel élément dans sa case: une ouverture sur l'eau au milieu, ce qui permettait de contempler les poissons. C'est ce que Zexion fit, d'un regard rêveur.<br>Saix, de son côté, mit le peu d'affaires qu'il avait dans l'armoire (mais bien rangé, pas comme un qu'on connaît bien…), pris un livre, s'allongea sur le lit et commença sa lecture.  
>Demyx, en voyant que personne ne le suivait dans l'eau, remonta et remarqua que tout le monde rentrait dans les cases. Il prit ses habits qui traînaient, ses affaires qui étaient restées dans le vaisseau et se dirigea vers une case et ouvrit la porte:<br>« -Dis donc Demyx, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !  
>-Oh excuse moi Saix ! Je crois que je me suis trompé de pilotis !<br>-Ça fait rien, la tienne est un peu plus loin. Il y a ton nom dessus.  
>-Merci. »<br>Et il partit vers sa chambre qu'il n'eut pas de mal à trouver. Dedans, il posa ses affaires sur la table et vit l'ouverture sur l'eau. Il poussa un cri de joie avant de replonger dans la mer.  
>Luxord, qui comme on sait ne veux pas se baigner, commença une partie de solitaire après avoir posé ses bagages.<br>Marluxia mit ses accessoires de plage où il pouvait quand il se souvint qu'il avait perdu sa palme gauche. Commença alors une longue réflexion pour savoir où était-elle. Elle finit brusquement lorsque Marluxia se rendit compte qu'ici, il y avait plein de belles fleurs dans les environs. La réflexion prit alors le sujet de "quelle fleur vais-je prendre en premier?"  
>Ce qui plus le plus à Larxene, ce fut le trou car elle pensait que c'était pour la pêche au gros, comme sur la banquise avec les esquimaux.<p>

Trois heures plus tard, ils se réunirent dans la salle de séjour comme Xemnas leur avait demandé. En faisant l'appel, ils virent qu'il manquait deux personnes : Demyx et Marluxia.  
>« -Demyx, Marluxia, venez ici tout de suite sinon vous retournez à Oblivion !<br>-Oh ça va, dit Xigbar, Demyx n'était pas au courant du rendez-vous.  
>-Mais Marluxia oui ! Marluxiaaaaaaa ! Où est tu?<br>-Bon je vais les chercher, dit Zexion. »  
>Il revint un peu plus tard accompagné des 2 intéressés.<br>« -Alors, qu'est ce vous faisiez ? demanda sévèrement Xemnas  
>-Ben je savais pas moi.<br>-Et moi je réfléchissais où était ma palme et quelle fleur je pourrais emporter.  
>-Continue comme ça et tu sera privé de fleur à emporter.<br>-Oh non pas ça!  
>-Bon l'incident est clos. Voilà ce qu'on va faire: on va aller acheter de la nourriture et autres gadgets pour le séjour et si vous êtes sages on fera des brochettes ce soir !<br>-De quoi, s'indigna Xigbar, j'ai pas 5 ans, t'as pas besoin de me demander d'être sage. Pas vrai les gars ?  
>-Est-ce qu'on fera aussi des barbecues, s'intéressa Demyx ?<br>-Bien sûr, répondit Xemnas. Si toutefois notre ami cesse de s'agiter comme un gamin mal élevé.  
>-Non mais dis donc Xemnas ! Tu te moque de moi ?<br>-Tu commences à être énervant Xigbar, dit Saix.  
>-Mais vous êtes gonflants à la fin!<br>-Bien, dit Zexion, je vais aller acheter de quoi faire des brochettes pour ce soir le temps que vous vous mettiez d'accord.  
>-C'est ça ! Laisse nous tranquille gamin, injuria Xaldin, ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes responsables ! »<br>Et il partit accompagné de Demyx qui ne se voyait pas en "grande personne responsable", en lançant toutefois à Xaldin un regard qui disait "Moi, je suis peut-être jeune, mais pas irresponsable, contrairement à un grand ahuri que je connais". Pendant qu'ils achetaient leurs vivres, les autres s'étaient calmés. Ils s'était aussi aperçus qu'il manquait quelques membres.  
>-Ça y est ! Zexion commence à donner le mauvais exemple à Demyx ! Il ne manquait plus que ça.<br>-L'un de vous sait-il où sont-ils allés ?  
>-Je crois qu'ils sont allés acheter des brochettes.<br>-C'est malin ça ! Bon, on va les chercher ! »  
>Et ils partirent tous au triple galop au marché pour les retrouver. Arrivé là-bas, il se dirent que ce serait une bonne idée d'en profiter pour regarder un peu. C'est ainsi que Larxene s'acheta une grosse canne à pêche, quoiqu'elle préférait pêcher à mains nues, et Xaldin un coquillage dans lequel on entendait la mer (c'était du moins ce que prétendait le marchand). Ne trouvant pas nos deux amis, ils pensèrent qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison. De retour chez eux, ils les virent jouer à la play. Ils furent aussi soulagés de voir les brochettes sur la table, prêtent à êtres grillées. Le soir même, il commencèrent le barbecue. Ce fut Xigbar qui s'en occupa, secondé de Luxord. Malheureusement, Xigbar était peu adroit et failli mettre le feu si Luxord n'avait pas aidé notre ami. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de manger sur la plage, sur le sable fin. Demyx se chargea d'apporter la nappe, Marluxia les assiettes, Larxene les couverts, Saix les autres accessoires. Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils apportèrent la nourriture et le repas commença. Avec la mer et le soleil couchant, cet endroit était le plus beau qu'ils n'eurent jamais vus, parole de Simili. Puis le moment vint d'aller se coucher. Ils y allèrent, l'air rêveur.<br>Xemnas s'endormit rapidement sur ses deux oreilles en pensant à la journée de demain qui s'annonçait bien.  
>Xigbar allait se coucher quand soudain il se rappela de quelque chose. Il ouvrit son placard et évidemment tout ce qu'il y avait dedans lui tomba dessus. Il prit un bonnet de nuit qu'il avait toujours rêvé de mettre en vacances (si un jour il en avait) mais il ne l'avait pas fait à la montagne de peur que Demyx se moque de lui. Il l'enfila, "rangea" son armoire et s'endormit.<br>Xaldin posa son coquillage sur la table, ouvrit un peu ses persiennes et alla dormir.  
>Vexen n'avait aucune envie d'aller dormir. Il préférait travailler sur ses expériences. Mais étant tout de même très fatigué, il s'endormit au milieu des explications sur les combustions curatives de certaines algues.<br>Lexaeus regarda une dernière fois la mer sous la nuit et partit dormir.  
>Zexion, lui, alla s'allonger sur son lit et termina son livre d'énigmes qu'il trouva d'une simplicité déconcertante. Puis il s'endormit.<br>Saix passa un bon quart d'heure à contempler la lune et son reflet sur l'eau. Puis il s'endormit à la fenêtre.  
>Demyx se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas se baigner une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher. Mais il se dit qu'il le ferait suffisamment pendant le séjour.<br>Luxord était tellement fatigué qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre son pyjama, il s'endormit tout habillé.  
>Marluxia alla se coucher tout en se demandant où avait bien put passer cette maudite palme et quelle fleur il prendrait.<br>Larxene s'endormit en pensant aux poissons qu'elle allait pouvoir pêcher.

Le lendemain, il se réveillèrent tôt, chatouillés par les rayons du soleil. Ils se réunirent dans la salle de séjour pour débattre du programme de la journée.  
>« -Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?<br>-Au fait, où est Xaldin ?  
>-J'arrive, j'arrive !<br>-Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?  
>-Je me mettais de la crème solaire. Le soleil, ça brûle !<br>-Bon c'est pas grave. Que proposez-vous de faire ?  
>-Si on se baignait dans la mer, proposa Demyx ?<br>-Si on pêchait, demanda Larxene ?  
>-Pourquoi pas étudier les composants de la mer, pria Vexen ?<br>-Et si on commençait plutôt par prendre notre petit déjeuner, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons, fit remarquer Zexion ?  
>-Bonne idée ! Je vais nous préparer du jus d'ananas !<br>-Et moi des toasts grillés !  
>-Avec de la confiture de fraise, demanda Lexaeus ?<br>-Avec de la confiture de fraise ! Et de la gelée de mûre !  
>-Youpi !<br>-Je vais aller chercher des fruits dehors. »  
>Et il partirent tous à leurs occupations pour déguster en famille un bon petit déjeuner.<br>Xigbar et Demyx (qui se chargeaient de faire des toasts) avaient toutefois un petit problème : il n'y avait pas d'électricité et encore moins de grille-pain.  
>« -Comment qu'on va faire si on a pas de grille pain ? se tourmentait Demyx<br>-Facile: tu fais un petit feu et tu fait brûler tes toasts dessus !  
>-C'est pas bête ça! Cherchons un coin où on risque pas de mettre le feu. »<br>Pendant ce temps, Vexen, Lexaeus et Zexion cherchaient de leur côté des ananas pour faire du jus.  
>« -Où peut-on trouver des ananas ?<br>-Peut-être sur des arbres, dit Lexaeus, ça doit pousser dessus.  
>-Idiot, répliqua Vexen, les ananas, ça pousse pas sur les arbres ! Ce sont des fleurs !<br>-Tu veux dire qu'on mange des fleurs ? C'est dégoûtant !  
>-Mais non puisque tu en manges ! Allez, cessons ces disputes et cherchons les mieux. »<br>Saix et Larxene cherchaient de la confiture et de la gelée mais n'en trouvèrent pas.  
>«-Tu ne saurais pas où il y en aurait ?<br>-Il y en a certainement dans le garde-manger. Sinon je peux toujours aller pêcher du poisson.  
>-C'est très gentil Larxene mais je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire.<br>-Alors que fait-on ?  
>-Je crois que Lexaeus en a dans son garde-manger personnel. Allons voir. »<br>Un quart d'heure plus tard, il étaient tous rentrés de leurs commissions. Le trio de Vexen, Lexaeus et Zexion n'avaient pas trouvés d'ananas alors ils avaient prit des noix de coco. Saix et Larxene trouvèrent 5 pots de confiture de fraise dans le garde-manger personnel de Lexaeus. Mais Demyx et Xigbar avaient encore un problème. Il avait pensés que le meilleur endroit serait dehors sur le sable.  
>« -Comment fait-on du feu ? Tu le sais toi ?<br>-Ouais, c'est fastoche. Tu prends deux bouts de bois, tu les cognes ensemble et c'est gagné.  
>-T'as peut-être raison. Je vais essayer avec ces deux bâtons, là.<br>Malheureusement cela ne marcha pas.  
>-Si t'essayais de frotter deux cailloux?<br>-Mouais pourquoi pas.  
>Ça ne marcha pas non plus<br>-Je crois que c'était le contraire. Reprend tes bout de bois.  
>-Super ! Ça fonctionne enfin !<br>-Maintenant on fait griller nos toasts ! »  
>Et il commença à en tenir un au dessus du feu. Mais il brûla rapidement.<br>-Wow ! C'est du service rapide !  
>Il recommença. Xigbar faisait flotter plusieurs pains au dessus du feu pendant que Demyx les tenaient manuellement histoire de faire quand même quelque chose. Soudain ils entendirent :<br>-Xigbar ! Demyx ! Venez manger !  
>-On arrive !<br>-Alors où sont vos toasts ?  
>-Les voilà, dit Demyx en donnant ses pains presque complètements noirs.<br>-Bon on va manger ça. Tiens Zexion, voici un toast.  
>-Euh c'est quoi ces traces là ?<br>-Ah ! Ça c'est mes mains, quand je le tenais au dessus du feu.  
>-Le feu, s'exclama Xigbar !<br>-Quoi ?  
>-J'ai laissé les pains qui restaient dessus !<br>-Va les chercher, vite !  
>Il revint un peu plus tard, un petit tas de cendre dans les mains.<br>-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu sauver, dit-il en montrant un petit bout de croûte carbonisé.  
>-Idiot ! Que va-t-on manger maintenant ?<br>-Euh, dit doucement Demyx, il reste mes toasts…  
>-Tous sur lui! »<br>En un instant, le pauvre Demyx eut tout les membres sur lui, qui voulaient le peu de pain qu'il avait. Quand chacun eut son cinquième de toast (il y en avait donc 2, Demyx n'ayant pas pu en garder un pour lui), ils dégustèrent la confiture de fraise.  
>« -Hum, elle est bonne, dit Lexaeus, où l'avez-vous trouvée ?<br>-Dans ton garde-manger !  
>-Eh ! Mais ce sont mes pots ! Rendez les moi !<br>-Mais enfin, tu la manges ta confiture. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça?  
>-C'est justement parte que c'est ma confiture que vous ne pouvez pas la manger ! Je la garde pour les situations de crise ma confiture !<br>-On s'en fiche !  
>-Je ne veux pas qu'on mange ma confiture !<br>-Je la mange ! Je la mange, chantonna Larxene ! Tralalalalère !  
>-Tais-toi, hurla Lexaeus en se jetant sur elle !<br>-Je la mange sous ton nez ! Je la mange sous ton nez !  
>-Il faudrait peut-être les séparer, demanda Zexion à Saix ?<br>-Mais non, laissons les régler leurs comptes. Donne-moi plutôt du jus.  
>-Tiens.<br>-Mais il est blanc votre jus d'ananas !  
>-Parce que c'est du lait de coco.<br>-Mais je voulais du jus d'ananas moi, dit Luxord !  
>-T'avais qu'à aller en chercher au lieu de rester là et de rouspéter, remarqua Vexen !<br>-Ah non ! Vous n'aller pas commencer !  
>-Oh que oui, cria Luxord en se jetant sur Vexen ! »<br>C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur premier petit déjeuner exotique dans la joie, la bonne humeur et la paix.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se disputer, ils décidèrent d'aller tous ensemble se baigner et se laissèrent quelques minutes, le temps de prendre leurs affaires et de mettre leur maillot de bain.  
>Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage.<br>Xemnas arriva avec son paréo sous le bras. Il l'étala, s'allongea dessus et se mit à bronzer.  
>Xigbar vint avec sa planche de surf et ses lunettes de soleil. Il attendit que tous soient là pour se lancer à l'assaut des vagues.<br>Xaldin se montra avec son énorme parasol et une valisette qui contenait certainement de la crème solaire.  
>Vexen arriva avec évidemment son matériel. Il n'était absolument pas question d'aller se baigner ou autres fantaisies.<br>Lexaeus apporta toutes ses affaires de sport. C'est dire s'il était lourdement chargé.  
>Zexion arriva avec juste son maillot, son masque et son tuba. Par politesse, il patienta lui aussi l'arrivée des autres.<br>Saix se montra avec son transat, son parasol et son gros livre.  
>Demyx apporta un petit sac dans lequel il avait mis sa pelle, son seau et son ballon.<br>Luxord fit comme Saix : il vint avec sa table pliante et il commença un solitaire.  
>Marluxia arriva avec sa tenue de plongée. Il ne lui manquait que la palme gauche.<br>Larxene vint avec sa petite pelle et une grande valise sur laquelle était écris ''matériel de camouflage'' de la main de la nymphe.  
>Une fois que tout le monde fut là, Xigbar s'exclama :<br>« Tout le monde est là ? Alors, à l'attaque ! »  
>A ce moment là, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia et Larxene se ruèrent sur la mer en hurlant. Marluxia arriva le dernier, bien qu'il eut une seule palme (faut l'excuser, c'est pas facile de courir à une jambe). Xigbar et Lexaeus faisaient du surf, Zexion nageait sous l'eau, Demyx et Larxene s'amusaient à faire des loopings sous l'eau, à s'éclabousser (quoique Demyx faisait attention de ne pas trop énerver Larxene), à faire des courses et autres jeux pendant que Marluxia faisait de la plongée sous-marine, bien qu'il avait l'air malin avec une seule palme.<br>Pendant ce temps, les autres vaquaient à leur occupation.  
>« -Qu'est ce que tu lis Saix, demanda Luxord ?<br>- "Le contrôle de soi". Et toi, tu t'amuses bien ?  
>-Oh, tu sais, à ce jeu, je gagne toujours !<br>-Voilà qui doit te plaire.  
>-Hep ! Xaldin ! Tu penses pas que tu es ridicule avec ta phobie des coups de soleils ?<br>-Parles toujours ! Je risque pas d'en attraper au moins! Pas comme quelqu'un que je connais !  
>-Peuh ! Dis Saix, tu sais pourquoi il craint les coups de soleil ?<br>-Xemnas m'a raconté que quand il était humain, il avait pris des vacances à la mer avec ses amis. Mais il reçut un coup de soleil le premier jour et il ne put pas jouer avec ses copains. Il a donc peur que ça recommence.  
>-Je vois. Alors Vexen, tu t'en tire bien?<br>-Sans Zexion pour me seconder, je ne suis rien! Je vois pas ce qui l'amuse de nager dans la mer. C'est plus amusant et instructif d'expérimenter l'océan.  
>-Je crois qu'il est jaloux. Au moins les autres s'amusent bien. »<br>D'un côté, il avait raison. Zexion s'amusait comme un petit fou à regarder le récif et Marluxia avec son unique palme. Ce dernier cherchait une algue particulière qu'il aurait aimé mettre dans son aquarium de plantes. Demyx et Larxene rigolaient bien eux aussi. Ils faisaient une partie de water-polo.  
>Mais Lexaeus et Xigbar ne s'amusaient pas. Il n'y avait pas de vagues, c'était trop calme. Mais Xigbar eut une idée.<br>« -Hep ! Demyx ! Tu pourrais pas nous créer une grosse vague ?  
>-Bien sûr. Quelle taille ?<br>-Oh je prendrait la taille T pas toi ?  
>-Tout à fait cher ami, répondit Lexaeus.<br>-Donne nous la taille T Demyx, merci! »  
>Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné, la taille T voulait dire Tsunami.<br>Du haut de leur vague, Xigbar et Lexaeus hurlaient de rire. Jamais de leur vie de Simili il n'avaient autant ri.  
>« -Ha ha ha ha ha ! Trop drôle ! Regarde les p'tit bonhommes ! Ils sont riquiqui !<br>-Super ! Faudrait prendre cette taille plus souvent !  
>-Ouais ! On recommence ?<br>-Faudrait déjà descendre. »  
>A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la vague disparu d'un coup. Demyx n'avait pas voulu faire écraser la vague contre la plage (on le comprend, Saix se serait fâché et Demyx avait toujours un point de côté depuis le match), et en outre Vexen venait de se lever pour lui dire qu'il devrait avoir honte de faire peur aux braves habitants locaux, et qu'il allait finir par fausser tout les résultats de ses analyses, et que ça, c'était encore plus grave.<br>« -Ouaaaaaaah ! Hurlait Xigbar. Demyyyyyx! Qu'est ce que t'as faiiiit?  
>-Oups, désolé les gars.<p>

Heureusement, les deux similis étaient solides, et il n'y eut pas de casse.  
>-Ouf ! J'ai bien cru y laisser ma peau ! Mais c'était du délire ! On recommence Lexaeus?<br>-Oh que oui! »  
>Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à faire du surf sur des vagues gargantuesques. Pendant que Demyx faisait des vagues, Larxene, qui n'avait plus personne avec qui jouer, partit faire de beaux trous et les cachait après.<br>Puis vint le moment de rentrer. Xigbar protesta, mais il dû bien céder car Demyx commençait à se fatiguer, et il n'aurait jamais voulu faire du mal au musicien. Une fois chez eux, il se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient manger. Larxene proposa du poisson. Luxord un cocktail. Xigbar encore des brochettes. Ce fut l'idée de Luxord qui fut retenue. Ils firent donc un super cocktail avec jus de coco, soda au coco, glace au coco, punch au coco avec un zeste de coco et rhum au coco. En effet, comme l'avait si justement bien fait remarqué Zexion, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du coco sauvage sur cette île.  
>« -Boarf, dit Xigbar, j'aurais préféré du jus de banane.<br>-Et moi un punch à l'ananas, continua Luxord.  
>-Avec un zeste de citron, dit Xaldin.<br>-Et du poisson, poursuivit Larxene.  
>-Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous irez chercher vous-même vos satanés fruits la prochaine fois! Qu'on ait pas à envoyer des scientifiques risquer leur vie dans des jungles sauvages.<br>-Euh, Vexen, on a pas risqué notre vie là bas, dit Zexion.  
>-Tu oublies quand une branche géante m'est tombé sur la tête.<br>-Ah ouais, qu'est ce que c'était drôle, dit Lexaeus !  
>-Et quand les singes nous on attaqués ?<br>-Mais non, ils nous lançaient juste des noix de coco, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui nous a donné l'idée d'en rapporter.  
>-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de noix de coco ! De toute ma vie !<br>-Ça n'est pas la peine de s'énerver.  
>-Noix de coco, chanta Larxene, noix de coco ! Coco ! Coco ! Ha ha ha !<br>-Tu vas voir, cria Vexen en lui lançant une avalanche de glace dessus !  
>-Je ne me rappelle pas que Larxene ai réclamé des glaçons dans son jus de coco, dit Luxord.<br>-Ah ouais ? T'en veux aussi, demanda Vexen en congelant Luxord ?  
>-Ah, Vexen a le chic pour refroidir l'atmosphère, remarqua Zexion. »<br>Après cet apéro, ils virent que le soleil se couchait. Saix demanda alors si on pouvait le regarder, des fois qu'il y ait un rayon vert. Tous furent d'accord. Ils allèrent donc sur le sable et regardèrent. En effet, le soleil se coucha mais aucun rayon ne paru. Déçus, certains allèrent directement se coucher. Mais Saix restait car maintenant il voulait voir la lune. Zexion et Demyx l'imitèrent. S'ensuivit à cela une conversation entre nos trois amis.  
>« -Ah, la lune n'est elle pas le plus bel astre du ciel?<br>-Certes, elle est blanche et mystérieuse mais n'oublions pas qu'elle nous cache sa vrai face, Saix.  
>-Mais, dit Demyx, elle est toujours là, elle ne nous abandonne pas, on est toujours sûr de la voir dans le ciel pour nous aider.<br>-C'est ce que j'allait dire.  
>-T'as raison, après tout, elle est plus proche de nous que le village voisin car la lune on la voit d'ici, mais le village non.<br>-C'est malin ce que tu dis Demyx.  
>-Merci Zexion, enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie mon sens de l'humour.<br>-Que disiez vous?  
>-Oh rien, juste une discussion avec mon ami Demyx<br>-Hum, il faudrait que vous alliez vous coucher, non?  
>-Mais on préfère rester pour te tenir compagnie.<br>-C'est très gentil. »

Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent en pensant à leur petit déjeuner. Cette fois, ils s'étaient tous dit qu'ils feraient un effort et qu'ils ne se battraient pas.  
>Xemnas entra dans la salle à manger avec deux pots de confiture de gelée de mûre qu'il avait gardé précieusement et qu'il comptait partager pour se faire pardonner des autres fois.<br>Xigbar sortit 2 paquets de pain de mie qu'il avait sauvé du massacre de la veille et se disait que ce serait une bonne idée de l'offrir comme cadeau aux autres.  
>Xaldin pensa que pour une fois il allait faire un effort et ne pas mettre de crème. Mais à peine fut il touché par un rayon qu'il couru en mettre d'urgence.<br>Vexen laissa son matériel de côté et se prépara à sortir sans ses accessoires mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Il fit un grand soupir et se dit que c'était pour le bien de Zexion.  
>Lexaeus prit un pot de confiture de fraise (enfin ce qu'il en restait) et l'emmena dans la salle de séjour.<br>Zexion s'était endormit sur la plage en compagnie de Saix et Demyx. Il attendait qu'ils soient réveillés pour aller manger.  
>Luxord ouvrit une bouteille de jus d'ananas préalablement secouée, l'amena sur la table et se prépara à présenter ses excuses au scientifique.<br>Marluxia pensa qu'il serait de bon ton de prendre une fleur pour chaque membre et il partit les chercher dans la jungle voisine.  
>Larxene se dit qu'aujourd'hui, elle pêcherait du poisson et qu'elle poserait avec tout le monde (et le poisson) pour faire un beau souvenir.<br>Pendant ce temps, nos trois amis s'étaient tous réveillés et se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger. Arrivés là bas, les personnes présentes les questionnèrent :  
>"-Hep, vous n'auriez pas vu Marluxia ?<br>-Non, pourquoi ?  
>-Il est absent. Vous êtes les derniers avant lui.<br>-C'est bizarre. Faudrait aller le chercher.  
>-Je crois qu'il est partit vers la forêt.<br>-Faut le retrouver ! On ne peut pas s'en aller en laissant Marluxia ici !  
>-Tu as raison, ce serait trop beau.<br>-Assez discuté, dit Xemnas ! Xigbar, Zexion, Xaldin et Demyx, vous venez le chercher avec moi ! Les autres vous nous attendez !"  
>Ainsi ils partirent dans la forêt, une fois de plus sans carte, car ils avaient emmené Xigbar avec eux (la bonne excuse). Comme il fallait s'en douter, ils se perdirent, et se dirent que Marluxia devait sûrement les attendre dans un coin sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé et c'est pourquoi ils se divisèrent en se donnant rendez-vous au gros caillou qui ressemblait à une fusée. Mais Marluxia ne restait justement pas statique. Il allait ça et là, cherchant lui aussi une fleur pour chacun. Pour ne justement pas se perdre, il avait prit une longue liane, l'avait attaché à un arbre à l'orée de la forêt, la déroulait en avançant et l'allongeait grâce à son pouvoir sur les plantes. Cela lui remémora un conte de la mythologie dont il ne se souvenait plus.<br>Xemnas s'enfonça dans une partie de la jungle très rocailleuse. Il commença à grogner qu'il y avait trop de cailloux quand il eut une idée : il prit un bon stock de petit cailloux et il les laissait tomber, ce qui lui permettait de retourner sur ses pas, comme dans une histoire qu'on lui racontait quand il était petit.  
>Xigbar, sûr de lui, partit dans la direction qu'il pensait être le nord car selon lui le nord c'est vers là où on a le moins froid. Il se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec des singes. Pour rire il leur fit des grimaces. Ce qui ne dû pas leur plaire car ils lui lancèrent des coco. Le numéro II fut mit en fuite et atterrit il ne sut pas où, mais il vit (il n'en cru pas ses yeux), un régime de bananes fraîchement tombé ! Il se dépêcha: il en prit une pour goûter, et il offrirait les autres à ses amis. Mais il s'avéra qu'elle était trop bonne alors il en mangea une autre, puis une autre, une autre, une autre etc... etc...<br>Zexion avança prudemment dans une direction inconnue. Il vit alors des cailloux par terre, il semblait que quelqu'un les perdait. Il suivit la piste en pensant qu'elle conduirait à son propriétaire.  
>Xaldin se dirigea vers un endroit où semblait-il y avait beaucoup de lianes. En continuant il tomba soudain par terre. En se relevant il vit qu'il avait trébuché sur une liane qui était tendue. Sans chercher à comprendre il la coupa pour éviter d'autres accidents et repartit. Il ne vit même pas que la liane coupée avançait.<br>Demyx se promenait quelque part quand il vit une liane par terre avancer sous son nez. Il la remonta, pensant trouver quelqu'un. Il finit par atteindre Marluxia. En le voyant il se mit à crier:  
>"-Marluxia ! Marluxia ! Wou-hou ! Je suis là !<br>-Tiens, salut Demyx ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette heure ici ?  
>-Ben pardi ! On est venu te secourir !<br>-Pas besoin ! Je sais retrouver mon chemin. Regarde cette liane, je la suis, je rentre à la maison !"  
>Et joignant le geste à la parole il suivit la liane. Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était coupée. Alors il se mit à crier avec Demyx: "Au secours ! Au secours ! Nous sommes perdus ! Au secours !"<br>Tout de même, à un moment Zexion arriva au bout de la piste des cailloux qui le conduisit tout droit au rocher de départ. Il s'aperçut alors de son erreur et repartit dans l'autre sens. Pendant ce temps Xaldin avait lui aussi trouvé la piste des cailloux. Pensant comme Zexion que quelqu'un les perdait, il les ramassa et les suivit aussi. Xigbar, de son côté, était repus de toutes les bananes et se relança à la recherche de Marluxia. Il finit tout de même par entendre les cris des deux condisciples, les suivit et les retrouva. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils s'étaient perdu et qu'ils ne savaient pas où aller. Xigbar se dit alors: "Mais ça veut dire que je suis perdu aussi !". Et ils se joignit aux cris de ses amis.  
>Zexion eut un problème : la piste s'arrêtait brusquement. Il se dit donc que la personne n'avait plus de cailloux et avait continué tout droit. C'est la direction qu'il prit donc. Xemnas n'avait effectivement plus de pierres et attendait qu'on le retrouve pour qu'on lui en donne d'autre. Il vit alors Xaldin arriver.<br>"-Oh Xemnas ! C'est toi qui perd tout ces cailloux ? T'en fait pas, je les ai retrouvés et je te les amène.  
>-Sombre crétin ! On est perdu maintenant !<br>-Ah bon ? Mais je veux rentrer à la maison moi, j'ai faim ! Au secours ! Je veut pas rester avec lui !

-Non mais oh ! Je ne te permet pas ! Je suis ton supérieur !  
>-Supérieur, ouais mon œil, tu sais pas comment nous faire sortir d'ici !<br>-Non, mais je sais t'écraser !  
>Et il se jeta sur lui. Durant cette perte de temps, Zexion les vit de loin se battre.<br>-Hé ho, du calme !  
>-C'est lui qui a commencé !<br>-Même pas vrai !  
>-On se tait ! Marluxia ne doit pas être loin, j'entend sa voix. Suivons-la."<br>En effet, il trouvèrent Marluxia et cie. à côté. Il les rassura, et ils rentrèrent à la maison, au grand bonheur de Xaldin.

Arrivés là-bas, une surprise les attendait : les autres avaient profité de leur absence pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Luxord s'était réconcilié avec Vexen, Lexaeus avait sorti ses confitures, Larxene promettait un gros poisson, bref, tout le monde était content, sauf Xigbar qui râlait parce qu'on ne l'avait pas attendu pour ouvrir son pain de mie. Marluxia sortit de sa poche plein de belles fleurs et en offrit une à chacun.  
>Ils eurent à peine fini que c'était déjà l'après midi. A la demande de Xigbar, qui déteste sauter un repas, ils prirent leur déjeuner juste après le petit déjeuner. Inutile de dire qu'après ça, ils étaient tous bien rassasiés et repus. Ils commencèrent leurs activités de l'après-midi. Ils se dirigèrent vers la plage, sauf Larxene qui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle le pêche pour ce soir le poisson. Une fois devant la mer, ils se dirent qu'ils devraient profiter que Larxene ne soit pas là pour jouer au beach-volley, car elle détestait tout les sports et était insupportable quand on l'obligeait à jouer ou qu'elle restait sur la touche. Ils firent des équipes comme à leur habitude. On eut Xemnas, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia d'un côté et Xaldin, Vexen, Saix, Luxord et Demyx de l'autre. Ils décidèrent que le terrain serait juste à côté d'une longue branche de palmier pour avoir de l'ombre. Ils prirent comme filet de jeu un véritable filet de pêche qu'ils avaient trouvés traînant sur le sable. Son propriétaire, en voyant qui l'avait prit, n'opposa aucune objection et même le leur offrit. Pour les poteaux, c'était pas un problème non plus. Ils demandèrent à un brave pêcheur qui passait par là si il y avait du bois pour faire des poteaux. Il cassa aussitôt sa barque et leur donna les plus longues. Ils eurent à peine le temps de les installer et de se retourner pour le remercier qu'il avait déjà disparu. Le jeu commença donc. Lexaeus donna le coup d'envoi. Mais il tapa trop fort et le ballon fonça sur le filet et le perça (il faut dire que Lexaeus vise très mal et ne connaît pas sa force). On le consola en lui disant que c'était pas grave, que le filet leur avait été offert et donc qu'on pouvait le percer si on voulait. Le jeu repris. On jugea préférable que ce soit Xemnas qui donne le coup d'envoi. Il le fit et la balle passa dans l'autre camp. Luxord la renvoya. Marluxia fit une belle tête et le ballon repassa. Xaldin sauta, donna un gros coup de poing dedans, ce qui l'envoya sur la tête de Zexion qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il tomba assommé par ce coup dur. Tout le monde couru voir s'il n'avait rien, mais ils n'avaient pas vu que la tête de Zexion avait renvoyé la balle dans le camp adverse. Et comme il n'y avait plus personne dedans, l'équipe 1 eut un point. Certains protestèrent, disant que Zexion l'avait fait exprès, qu'il jouait la comédie et qu'il allait certainement se réveiller. Mais il s'avéra que le jeune homme était bel et bien blessé. On le ramena donc aux pilotis. Xaldin, par solidarité et par culpabilité, resta avec lui. Et le match reprit. Saix, à qui cela énervait beaucoup, menaçait de prendre le mode Berserk. Mais il catalysa sa rage. Il donna le coup d'envoi. Marluxia le renvoya. Luxord fit de même et le ballon se dirigea droit sur Xigbar. Ce dernier était en train de regarder autre part quand il entendit les cris de ses coéquipiers. Il se retourna alors et vit une balle foncer sur lui à toute vitesse. Fidèle à ses bons réflexes, il esquiva ce projectile. Il fut alors très étonné de voir ses collègues hurler et s'approcher de lui d'un air menaçant. Un point pour l'équipe 2. Vexen, durant ce temps là, avait construit une machine-à-renvoyer-les-balles-dans-le-camp-adverse. Il l'utilisa pour donner le coup d'envoi. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème: l'engin envoyait les balles en l'air, très haut, mais pas bien loin. Ainsi la balle monta très haut, et comme ils étaient persuadés qu'elle atterrirait dans le camp adverse, ils furent surpris de la voir retomber dans leur camp. Un point supplémentaire pour l'équipe 1. Vexen promit qu'il l'améliorerait et se mit à travailler dessus sur le champ. Le jeu reprit. Les passes duraient depuis un bon moment quand soudain la balle passa près du filet. Luxord et Lexaeus se dirent simultanément que ce serait l'occasion rêvé pour marquer un point. Ils coururent vers le filet, sautèrent en même temps et frappèrent la balle au même instant, ce qui la fit partir du terrain. Alors les deux responsables discutèrent.<br>"-Dis donc, ça ne se fait pas de frapper la balle comme ça Luxord !  
>-Tu vas pas me dire que c'est interdit ?<br>-Eh bien oui ! C'est strictement interdit !  
>-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?<br>-C'était pour t'inciter à le faire ! Ça a très bien marché d'ailleurs !  
>-Menteur! T'as tapé dans la balle !<br>-Toi aussi je te ferais signaler !  
>-Mais moi j'ai le droit !<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Parce que je suis plus grand que toi !<br>-Menteur !  
>-Tu veut vérifier ?<br>-Chiche !"  
>Et ils se mirent dos-à-dos pour savoir. Mais comme leurs mains les démangeaient, ils commencèrent à se battre. Pendant ce temps les autres continuèrent la partie. Le ballon passa dans le camp de l'équipe 2. Au même instant, une noix de coco de la branche tomba. Demyx, qui était en dessous, cru que c'était la balle, sauta et il tapa dedans. Évidement il se fit très mal. D'ailleurs, c'est dommage que ce n'était pas le ballon car il atterrit dans le camp adverse. Demyx tomba par terre en se frottant la main et dû d'urgence rentrer avec Xigbar qui l'accompagnait. Profondément exaspéré par tout cela, Saix entra en mode Berserk, prit le ballon et le lança de toutes ses forces dans l'autre camp. Les deux derniers (en l'occurrence Xemnas et Marluxia) se débrouillaient bien, mais Saix marqua tout de même 7 points. Il se calma enfin et partit du terrain pour voir comment allait Zexion. Vexen avait enfin fini son invention, qui pour tout dire ressemblait à un canon. Il monta dessus et la partie continua. Il tira un tir parfait, la balle eut une trajectoire parfaite et tomba aussi parfaitement sur Marluxia qui fit quelques pas en arrière. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, car il tomba dans un trou qu'avait creusé Larxene la veille. Xemnas, quand à lui, reçu un ballon en pleine tête et partit se soigner le plus vite possible. Vexen resta alors dernier joueur sur le terrain. Celui qu'on soupçonnait de quitter la partie dans les premiers était maintenant seul joueur encore debout. On s'en souviendrait longtemps de cette partie de beach-volley!<p>

Pendant qu'ils jouaient, voici ce que faisait Larxene. Quand elle vit tout le monde partir, elle prit sa canne à pêche et couru vers son ouverture sur l'eau, jeta sa ligne et attendit. Aucun poisson ne vint. Elle s'impatienta et fit tomber la foudre sur l'eau. Justement passait par là une petite pirogue transportant du poisson. La puissance de la foudre fut telle qu'elle fit couler le bateau (faut pas la sous-estimer!). Et la cargaison, grâce au courant, alla jusqu'à Larxene qui vit des gros poissons ! Elle les attrapa tous et pensa à la tête que feraient les autres en la voyant.

Donc ils étaient tous rentrés de leur match et se demandaient si Larxene avait bel et bien attrapé du poisson. Ils furent donc très surpris en voyant la véritable poissonnerie qu'elle avait.  
>"-Tu as dû aller dévaliser le marché pour en avoir autant.<br>-Pas du tout ! J'ai même inventé une nouvelle façon de pêcher !  
>-Mon œil !<br>-Bon, vous n'allez pas vous battre ? Si on posait avec ton poisson Larxene ? Comme tu nous l'avait demandé !  
>-C'est vrai ça ! Allez, venez tous, on va faire une photo tous ensemble !<br>-En famille !"  
>Mais il y eut un problème : s'ils étaient tous là, qui tiendrait l'appareil ? Heureusement, Xigbar et sa gravité étaient là.<br>Quand ils virent la nuit tomber. Ils firent alors un grand barbecue, avec du gâteau à la coco, bien que Vexen fut contre. Vint ensuite le moment d'aller se coucher qui fut sans incidents notables, si ce n'est que Vexen boudait encore.

Le lendemain ils se précipitèrent sur leur petit déjeuner et l'avalèrent goulûment car Xemnas leur avait dit qu'il leur annoncerait ce qu'ils allaient faire, et que ça promettait d'être fatiguant. C'est pourquoi ils prenaient des forces. Xemnas se leva enfin et dit:  
>"J'ai décidé que nous ferons une balade en bateau toute la journée ! Je pense d'ailleurs que ce sera la dernière journée que nous passerons ici. Demain nous partirons pour le camping en forêt ! Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore. Rendez-vous sur le ponton dans quelques minutes le temps que je loue un bateau."<br>Aussitôt il partit. Les autres le suivirent après s'être équipés. Ils le retrouvèrent en train de discuter avec quelqu'un à qui appartenait un beau bateau suffisamment grand pour eux 11.  
>"Bon, on va prendre ce bateau là. Il est gentil, il voulait nous offrir les gros là-bas. Mais nous allons les leur laisser."<br>Ils montèrent donc dedans. Selon Xigbar, dans un bateau, plus on va loin, plus on s'amuse pour le retour car il faut chercher d'où on vient et avec de l'eau partout c'est très difficile donc marrant. C'est pourquoi ils allèrent là où ils ne voyaient plus terre. Vexen, qui avait tout prévu, sortit des sandwichs et ils commencèrent à les manger. Après leur premier repas sur l'eau, ils vaquèrent à des activités aussi diverses que variés.  
>Xemnas recommença à bronzer. Il faut dire qu'il avait un petit sac avec tout le matériel pour.<br>Xigbar monta en haut du mât et essaya de se repérer sans boussole et sans carte. Pour lui c'était pas grave car il avait ses trucs personnels.  
>Comme par exemple s'orienter grâce aux nuages. Il avait en effet entendu dire que la nuit on utilisait les étoiles et il avait pensé que les nuages étaient leur équivalent de jour. Ou bien il utilisait le vent. Car d'après lui d'où vient le vent, c'est là d'où vient la terre car là où il y a rien il ne peut pas venir de vent. Il y avait aussi les vagues. Il disait que toutes les vagues étaient attirées par la terre car la terre est très attractive pour les vagues. Ces trucs servaient plus à savoir où était la terre plutôt que où on était, mais il s'en fichait, et il répondait que où on est, c'est sur l'eau, qu'on a pas besoin de savoir où exactement, et que c'est plus intéressant de savoir où est la terre.<br>Xaldin mit plein de crème car il faisait très chaud. Il écoutait Xigbar et ses principes d'orientation.  
>Vexen fut tout content car ici c'était l'endroit rêvé pour étudier la mer.<br>Lexaeus sortit sa planche à voile qu'il avait emporté et en fit un peu autour du bateau.  
>Zexion alla faire de la plongée avec son masque et son tuba.<br>Saix continua de lire tout en regardant les autres.  
>Demyx rejoignit son ami Zexion dans l'eau.<br>Luxord, quand à lui, discutait avec Saix des méthodes de Xigbar pour se repérer.  
>Marluxia écoutait attentivement Larxene lui expliquer sa technique de pêche avec le plus grand intérêt.<br>Au bout d'un moment Xaldin décida d'embêter Zexion.  
>"-Dis donc gamin, ça ne te fait pas peur de nager ici où tu ne vois ni la terre ni le fond de l'eau ?<br>-Pas du tout ! C'est même très intéressant pour observer la mer.  
>-Et en plus, l'eau c'est rigolo, ajouta Demyx !<br>-Peut-être mais il y a des animaux peu appréciables dans l'eau. Comme les requins.  
>-Oui, mais contrairement à toi nous n'avons pas peur, gros ahuri !<br>-A propos, c'est quoi cet aileron là bas ?  
>-C'est un requin ! Tous sur le bateau !<br>Aussitôt Lexaeus, Zexion et Demyx remontèrent, Lexaeus parce qu'il craignait pour lui et Zexion car en haut c'est mieux pour étudier ces animaux. Quand à Demyx, il suivit simplement son ami Zexion.  
>Il tournait autour du bateau. Vexen pensa que c'était peut-être car il s'était coupé avec du papier sur son livre de science et qu'une goutte était tombée à l'eau. Mais il pensa aussi que c'était une bonne occasion pour observer ces petites bêtes là. Il prit une lance de Xaldin, mit un sandwich au bout et la plongea dans l'eau. Comme il s'en doutait, ils virent le requin faire des grand mouvements avant de l'attraper.<br>« -C'est fascinant, dit Vexen, comme s'il exécutait une danse avant son repas.  
>-Il est bête, dit Xigbar ! Moi, si je voyais un si beau sandwich, je foncerais dessus pour le manger !<br>-De ta part ça ne nous étonne pas.  
>-Non mais !<br>-J'ai une idée, dit Larxene, si je le pêchais ?  
>-Non non, l'interrompit Marluxia, j'ai envie d'essayer ta technique de pêche.<br>-Désolé Marly, mais tu ne peut pas: il n'y a que moi qui peut faire sortir de la foudre. »  
>Et sur-ce, elle inaugura devant tout le monde sa technique qu'ils trouvaient pour ainsi dire spectaculaire, efficace et moderne.<br>Tout le monde s'amusait bien jusqu'à ce que le vent se lève et que les vagues commencent à beaucoup les secouer. Aussitôt ils se préparèrent à repartir. Mais il s'avéra qu'ils ne savaient plus où était la terre.  
>« -Faites moi confiance, dit Xigbar, la terre, c'est sûrement par là! C'est la direction d'où vient le vent!<br>-Mais les vagues sont attirées vers l'autre côté!  
>-Ça doit donc dire qu'il faut suivre l'entredeux, là où nous sommes.<br>-Tu n'as rien de mieux que ça?  
>-J'ai une idée, dit Zexion, il faudrait que Xaldin vole suffisamment haut pour voir la terre.<br>-C'est pas bête ce que tu dis gamin !  
>-Pour la dernière fois Xaldin, Zexion n'est pas un gamin, défendit Xemnas !<br>-Je dis ce que je veux !  
>-Je ne te permet pas !<br>-Bon, dit Zexion, Demyx, crée un courant qui nous ramène à la maison.  
>-Dans quel sens ?<br>-Fait plaisir à Xigbar : dans le sens des vagues. »  
>Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, ils furent rentré chez eux.<br>C'était déjà le soir, alors ils firent un immense festin, plus gros que la veille. Tout à coup Xaldin se tapa le front :  
>« Zut, j'ai oublié de vérifier si on entend la mer dans le coquillage que m'a donné le marchand. » Il le prit et écouta. Pendant ce temps Xigbar chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Demyx. Celui-ci sourit, fit un geste et immédiatement un déluge sortit du coquillage.<br>« -Si avec ça t'entend pas la mer, dit Xigbar, c'est que tu es bouché.  
>-Je vais t'apprendre à inculquer le mauvais exemple à Demyx! » Et il se jeta sur lui.<p>

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tôt pour rentrer chez eux. Ils firent leurs valises, montèrent avec regret dans le vaisseau, poussèrent un soupir, et partirent. Lexaeus rapporta en souvenir le filet qu'il avait percé.  
>Et c'est là que Xaldin ria aux éclats car ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous attrapé un coup de soleil sauf lui.<p> 


	5. Les vacances de l'Organisation XIII 3

Une fois rentrés chez eux Vexen dicta à Xaldin un remède miracle contre les coups de soleil qu'il avait inventé lui-même. Ensuite ils purent enfin préparer leur bagages pour le camping. Xemnas leur avait annoncé qu'ils le feraient dans une forêt près d'un château et autre choses qui promettaient.  
>Xemnas prit une grande tente qu'il n'avait pas vendu car il pensait qu'elle pouvait toujours servir dans des missions en pleine nature. Elle était équipée de tout le confort moderne pour une tente: deux pièces, vide-poche, salle centrale pour les sacs de couchage…<br>Xigbar ouvrit son armoire et vous devinez la suite. Il prit sa petite tente suffisamment grande pour juste un sac de couchage. Ensuite il emporta son réchaud à gaz ainsi que son super couteau suisse. Il avait ouvre boîte, tire-bouchon, sept lames de couteau, une fourchette, une cuillère, un verre dépliant, un tournevis, une mini-scie, un marteau, une perceuse, des clous… Et de nouveau il rangea son armoire, toujours de la même façon très… "personnelle" .  
>Xaldin emporta bien évidemment sa tente et une lampe torche car la nuit, il fait noir !<p>

Ah, et aussi du produit anti-moustiques.  
>Vexen avait un tente améliorée par lui-même et qui était pour tout dire impressionnante. Elle avait 4 pièces, une salle de bain repliable, un petit observatoire avec carte du ciel, cuisine repliable elle aussi, couchette… cela ne mesurait que six mètres de long, 4 de haut et ne pesait que six kilos.<br>Lexaeus prit sa tente assez petite comme celle de Xigbar, sa canne à pêche et ses chaussures de randonnée.  
>Zexion n'avait jamais fait de camping et n'avait rien à prendre, si ce n'est des chaussures pour marcher et son jeu de société préféré.<br>Saix prit une grande tente car il se doutait que certains n'en auraient pas. Il prit aussi un grand livre.  
>Demyx était comme Zexion : jamais il n'avait fait de camping. Il avait toutefois un sac de couchage et sa petite radio.<br>Luxord prit une table pliante très grande car il se disait que ce serait pratique s'ils pouvaient tous manger en même temps. Il emporta aussi sa tente et un jeu de carte, toujours différent.  
>Marluxia était très bien organisé : il avait tout son matériel devant lui. Rien ne manquait. Piquets, ouvre-boîte, piles pour lampe, carte, il était très sûr de lui.<br>Larxene râlait un peu car en camping, c'est difficile d'embêter le voisinage. Mais c'est en prenant sa tente qu'elle eut une idée.  
>Quand ils eurent fini, ils se rendirent devant le vaisseau comme convenu.<br>Tous furent surpris en voyant Marluxia le premier avec son sac sur le dos.  
>« -T'es en avance pour une fois !<br>-Oui, j'en ai assez de perdre mes affaires. Maintenant j'ai tout ! J'ai vérifié plein de fois.  
>-J'espère.<br>-Tiens, Marluxia est là ! On va pouvoir partir tôt ! »  
>Sans plus de commentaires ils grimpèrent tous dans le vaisseau. Ils reprirent place comme d'habitude. Encore une fois ce serai long. Mais Xigbar n'avait pas dis son dernier mot et ils recommencèrent une partie de leur jeu. Ils firent une bataille dans l'espace car c'est plus drôle, où le but était de faire exploser le gros vaisseau ennemi avec des petits engins spatiaux qui pouvaient s'infiltrer chez l'adversaire pour tout saboter. Mais pour rire encore plus, ils se divisèrent en deux camps égaux, Vexen ne jouant pas à ces jeux ''barbares qui ne vous forment pas l'esprit'' comme il le disait si bien.<br>Xigbar se mettait sur les tourelles automatiques du vaisseau et canardait les autres.  
>Xaldin prenait des vaisseaux de chasse et pourchassait impitoyablement ses adversaires.<br>Lexaeus prenait les gros bombardiers et exterminait les gros vaisseaux ennemis.  
>Zexion prenait les vaisseaux de débarquement et, très discret, s'infiltrait dans la base adversaire et sabotait tout de l'intérieur.<br>Saix, Demyx et Luxord (qui étaient dans la même équipe) formèrent une escadrille qui donnait du fil à retordre aux adversaires.  
>Larxene s'infiltrait dans l'autre camp et tuait tout le monde sans chercher à détruire le vaisseau, tant qu'elle pouvait taper sur les autres.<br>Marluxia protégeait son vaisseau et affrontait Zexion qui essayait d'entrer.  
>Ils rigolaient tous quand Xemnas arriva et dit :<br>« Bon, nous sommes arrivés. Prenez vos affaires et descendez. »  
>Ils sortirent donc et se retrouvèrent dans une épaisse forêt. Ils avancèrent un peu et arrivèrent devant une rivière. Xemnas décréta que ce serait leur emplacement. Le camp s'organisa.<br>Xemnas installa sa grande tente dans un coin. Puis il la relooka avec ses cadres. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que les clous perceraient la toile et dû d'urgence utiliser du scotch. Xigbar mit sa tente dans un coin et puis ouvrit une boîte d'ananas au sirop avec son méga couteau suisse.  
>Xaldin mit sa tente et en profita pour se mettre du produit anti-moustique.<br>Vexen mit sa super tente de chercheur en 4 seconde, un record à battre.  
>Lexaeus installa sa toute petite tente et fut exaspéré qu'il ne puisse pas mettre sa canne à pêche dedans.<br>Zexion regardait les autres et cherchait qui serait assez gentil pour partager sa tente.  
>Saix vit tout de suite que Zexion et Demyx étaient sans tente. Il leur proposa alors de partager la sienne (qui était suffisamment grande pour 7 personnes) avec eux à la seule condition qu'ils l'aident à la mettre car il détestait ça (et surtout ne savait pas comment s'y prendre).<br>Luxord monta comme tout le monde sa tente et déplia sa table pliante.  
>Marluxia sortit tout ses petits accessoires. Il allait sortir la toile quand il poussa un abominable juron. Il avait vérifié toutes les petites choses pour être sûr de pas les oublier mais il avait en fait oublié le plus gros : la toile ! Heureusement Luxord accepta qu'il dorme chez lui.<br>Larxene mit sa petite tente et continua à réfléchir à son horrible projet.

Quand tout fut prêt Xigbar réuni tout le monde et dit :  
>« -Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait mieux si on faisait un vrai camp, avec une palissade et des tours de garde et tout et tout ?<br>-Mais oui ! Excellente idée Xigbar !  
>-Ouais ! Ça peut être drôle ! »<br>Et sur-ce ils se mirent à l'ouvrage. Xigbar, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xemnas, Saix et Marluxia (autrement dit les plus costaux) allèrent couper du bois. Vexen, Luxord et Zexion (les plus intelligents) dessinaient les plans.  
>Quand à Demyx et Larxene, qui n'étaient ni trop l'un ni trop l'autre, ils jouaient ensemble.<br>Le débitage de la forêt n'était pas sorcier. Xemnas avait ses sabres lasers (qui n'étaient que suffisant), Lexaeus sa grosse hache, Marluxia sa faux (assez efficace elle aussi), quand au trois autres, ils s'occupaient de réceptionner les arbres et de les apporter. Les trois bûcherons le faisaient eux aussi quand ils avaient le temps. Cela se passa bien jusqu'à ce Xaldin, qui comme d'habitude critiquait tout le monde, se reçut un arbre sur la tête au moment où il râlait que les arbres n'arrivaient pas vite, et puis qu'on n'avait pas que ça à faire, et que c'était peut-être dangereux de rester à côté des bûcherons car si l'arbre te tombe dessus t'es cuit et qu'il fallait faire comme lui et se mettre à l'abri car d'où il était les arbres ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre et que si ça arrivait, il jurait de ne plus mettre de produit anti-moustique et… Les autres ne connurent pas la suite. Quand il reçut le coup, ils se précipitèrent tous sur lui. Malheureusement Lexaeus n'avait pas vu que son arbre était pratiquement fini et qu'il penchait dangereusement dans sa direction. Évidemment l'arbre lui tomba en plein dessus au moment où il faisait l'éloge de son très bien aimé et regretté camarade mort pour le salut. Après cela Xigbar, qui faisait flotter ses troncs, se mit à rire. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire car comme il ne contrôlait plus son tronc, il lui tomba sur le pied. Cela lui fit très mal.  
>« -Au lieu de hurler comme un bébé viens nous aider.<br>-Tu vas voir quand on sera rentré !  
>-Mais oui, mais oui. »<br>Finalement il les aida mais il dit que c'était par chantage car ils promirent de le soigner s'il déplaçait les arbres. Ils sortirent les corps des deux blessés qui avaient la tête dure. Ils les ramenèrent au camp. Heureusement Vexen avait sur lui un autre liquide miracle contre les migraines qu'il administra aux deux autres, et un contre les corps au pied à Xigbar qui criait encore.  
>Par chance ils avaient suffisamment de troncs pour construire le camp. Ils le firent tous en suivant les plans, sauf Xaldin, qui disait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ni voir ni entendre parler de troncs. Quand ce fut fini ils admirèrent le travail: c'était bien fait. Content d'eux même, ils se demandèrent ensuite ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Comme la nuit allait bientôt tomber ils décidèrent de faire un feu de camp. Xigbar, Zexion, Saix, Demyx et Marluxia partirent chercher du petit bois. Pendant ce temps Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus et Luxord, eux, cherchèrent le moyen de faire du feu. Larxene, qui s'ennuyait de n'avoir plus personne avec qui jouer, suivit discrètement le groupe qui se dirigeait vers la forêt.<p>

Une fois dedans, ils commencèrent la cueillette. Xigbar montait en haut grâce à la gravité. Zexion analysait toutes les branches pour savoir lesquelles brûleraient le mieux. Saix ne cherchait pas à comprendre et prenait les plus grosses branches. Demyx portait les branches que lui donnait Zexion (il y en avait beaucoup) car ce dernier prétendait avoir besoin de tout ses moyens et de ses bras pour choisir les branches. En toute réponse, Demyx lui dit : « c'est logique ! ». Marluxia était celui qui avait le moins de mal avec sa faux. Il coupait gaiement les branches qui passaient à sa portée quand il vit un buisson de mûres sauvages. En étant particulièrement friand, il fit disparaître sa faux et lâcha les bouts de bois qu'il tenait dans l'autre main pour en manger. Et tout à coup, Larxene apparue et hurla: « Salut les gars ! ». Saix et Zexion se retournèrent très calmement sans monter un signe de surprise ou d'étonnement. Demyx par contre lâcha toutes ses branches d'un coup. Marluxia se retourna vivement et, croyant qu'on l'avait prit sur le fait, reprit sa faux, ses morceaux de bois et avança vers Larxene en disant qu'il n'avait rien fait, que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il travaillait comme tout le monde et que si elle avait crue le voir manger des baies au lieu de bosser, elle avait eut la berlue même si elle n'était pas malade. Quand à Xigbar, il tomba du sommet d'un arbre de plus de huit mètres de haut. Heureusement il se rattrapa sur une branche à trois mètres. Mais sous le poids des brindilles la branche céda et il tomba pour de bon par terre. Cela lui fit très mal aux fesses. Il se releva en se les massant et en disant des choses qui ne seraient sûrement pas très agréables pour celui qui l'avait fait tomber. Larxene se cacha aussitôt derrière Demyx.  
>« -Euh, c'est peut-être le vent, dit-il.<br>-Ça m'étonnerait ! Le vent ne crie pas.  
>-Ça se voit que tu n'es jamais venu en montagne !<br>-Mais si ! Avec vous d'ailleurs !  
>-Bon, tu vas pas râler parce qu'on t'as surprit.<br>-Non ! On a tenté de m'assassiner ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire par des poules mouillées !  
>-Dis donc, je ne te permet pas, dit Larxene en sortant de sa cachette !<br>-Ah je savais bien que c'était toi ! Tu vas savoir ce qu'il en coûte de tenter de m'assassiner ! »  
>Et il dégaina ses pistolets. Mais Larxene fut plus rapide et l'attaqua avec un de ses kunais. Cela l'envoya valser plus loin. Xigbar se rééquilibra alors et lui tira une slave dessus. Mais Demyx et Marluxia s'interposèrent. Ils dirent que c'en était assez, bien que Xigbar n'était pas content et que s'il continuait à l'être ils le laisserait ici tout seul, abandonné, et qu'ils rentreraient au camp pendant qu'il essayerait de se repérer, ce qu'il ne savait pas du tout faire, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqués.<br>« -De quoi ? Bien sûr que je sais me repérer ! J'étais explorateur dans ma jeunesse.  
>-C'est pas bientôt fini toutes ces bêtises, demanda Saix ?<br>-Ah Saix, dit Xigbar, tu es de mon parti, tu vas leur dire que c'est pas gentil de me faire retomber par terre à chaque fois sur les fesses.  
>-Pour commencer c'est pas ma faute si quand tu tombes tu le fait sur le côté des fesses, ça c'est comme la confiture on y peut rien, ensuite nous allons rentrer au lieu de vous disputer. Il va faire nuit et nos compagnons s'impatientent.<p>

Pendant ces scènes, ceux restés au camp (en l'occurrence Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus et Luxord) cherchaient à faire du feu, rappelons-le.  
>« -Comment en faire, demanda Xemnas ?<br>-Il n'y a que Xigbar et Demyx qui en ont fait un jusqu'à présent, soupira Vexen.  
>-Mais moi je les ai vus, s'exclama Xaldin !<br>-Vraiment ? Comment ils ont fait ?  
>-Euh, tout d'abord je crois qu'ils ont prit des cailloux…<br>-En voilà deux.  
>-Ensuite ils les ont frottés…<br>-Ça ne marche pas.  
>-Je crois en toute sincérité, dit Vexen, qu'il faut des cailloux spéciaux pour faire du feu.<br>-T'as peut-être raison.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?<br>-Il faudrait pas utiliser des brindilles, demanda Luxord ?  
>-Sombre crétin, interrompit Vexen, les brindilles c'est pour après, pour continuer le feu !<br>-Que faire alors ?  
>-Il faut aller sur un volcan, dit Lexaeus.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Il y aura bien du feu non ?<br>-Très bien, dit Xaldin, qui va y aller ? Personne ? Xemnas, tu es notre chef adoré, tu te doit de le faire !  
>-C'est justement parce que je suis votre chef bien aimé que c'est moi qui choisit ! Lexaeus tu as eut l'idée et Xaldin tu es volontaire. Vous irez sur le volcan le plus proche, à environ 13 kilomètres.<br>-Mais j'ai rien dit moi, protesta Xaldin!  
>-M'en fiche. La discussion est close »<br>C'est ainsi que Lexaeus et Xaldin partirent à pied pour le volcan.

C'est à ce moment que nos bûcherons rentrèrent.  
>« -Salut tout le monde ! Bah alors, Lexaeus et Xaldin sont pas là ?<br>-Ben non, ils sont partis chercher du feu.  
>-Où ça ?<br>-Euh, au volcan le plus proche…  
>-C'est malin ça ! Vous auriez pus nous attendre, nous on sait en faire !<br>-Mais vous tardiez un peu.  
>-C'est pas une raison !<br>-Pas grave, il reviendrons, on peut leur faire confiance.  
>-Alors vous nous expliquez comment faire un feu ?<br>-C'est simplissime, dit Demyx, tu prend deux bouts de bois, tu les frottes ensemble et hop ! T'as fait un feu.  
>-Qu'est-ce que je disais, protesta Luxord ?<br>-Mais je croyais que tu dirais qu'il fallait les cogner, prétendit Vexen.  
>-Même pas vrai !<br>-C'est pas bien de mentir.  
>-Ah oui ?<br>-Tu vas voir ! »  
>Et il se jeta sur lui.<br>Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient fait le feu et commençaient à faire cuire les marshmallows. Ils se demandaient aussi, comme la nuit tombait et qu'ils ne voyaient pas les deux autres rentrer, s'il fallait qu'ils les attendent. Mais Zexion dit que les marshmallows devaient êtres mangés chauds, et que s'ils tardaient, eh bien ce serait de leur faute car il auraient dû savoir que d'un, on attend les autres avant de partir, et de deux que le volcan, il est éteint depuis des milliers d'années et que maintenant c'est une montagne, rien de plus.  
>Ils les virent finalement rentrer à onze heure et demi, penaud et grommelant. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question pourquoi ils se sont pas couchés, je répondrais que en camping, le plus drôle est de rester éveillé toute la nuit autour du feu. Comme ils étaient maintenant au complet, il décidèrent de jouer à un jeu sur la table de Luxord.<br>Comme Zexion était le seul à avoir apporté un divertissement, il jouèrent au Risk, son jeu de stratégie préféré, rappelons le.  
>Ils jouèrent par équipe, comme il n'y avait que 6 couleurs de pions. Pour les équipes, ils firent comme pour le bus, les chambres (ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici sont censés le savoir, non?)...<br>Mais Zexion fut déçu car personne n'était concentré à part lui.  
>Xemnas tenait absolument à mettre des petit canons dans son équipe.<br>Xigbar jouait avec ses soldats à tirer, il faisait osciller le dé sur la face qui lui convenait le mieux dans les combats (le 6, en l'occurrence).  
>Xaldin et Lexaeus se disputaient tout le temps, Xaldin trouvant qu'il fallait conquérir et Lexaeus garder ses troupes jusqu'au moment propice.<br>Vexen était fatigué et boudait parce que Zexion n'avait prévenu personne qu'on pouvait apporter ses jeux et que s'il l'avait su, il aurait lui aussi apporté son jeu préféré.  
>Saix s'efforçait d'être sérieux mais au vu des pitreries des autres il regardait d'un air fatigué ses figurines.<br>Demyx et Larxene jouaient un peu n'importe comment mais sinon ils s'entendaient très bien entre eux, bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même équipe.  
>Luxord continuait à parier avec les dés comme il l'avait si bien fait à la montagne.<br>Marluxia s'ennuyait à mort et faisait pousser des petites fleurs pour les mettre sur ses pions car des petits bonhommes verts, c'est pas gai il disait.  
>Finalement Zexion explosa de fureur car personne ne jouait correctement et que c'était pas bien alors il dit que le jeu était fini et il donna un grand coup de bras dessus et partit bouder dans sa tente (ou plutôt celle de Saix).<br>« -Mais faut pas être mauvais perdant, dit Xaldin, si tu veux je te le rend ton petit pion.  
>-Mais non, dit Demyx aux autres, c'est parce que vous jouez mal qu'il s'est fâché.<br>-Moi je joue mal ? Excuse-moi mais si Lexaeus ne jouait pas comme un pied, je vous aurais tous écrasé comme des moustiques !  
>-Ah non ! C'est si toi qui avait bien joué qu'on aurait gagné, dit Lexaeus à son confrère.<br>-De toute façon, dit Xemnas, vous n'aviez aucune chance contre moi et Saix.  
>-Le menteur, répondit Xigbar, je te signale qu'on t'a pris plein de chevals Demyx et moi ! On t'en a pris un, 2, trois, quatre, cinq, six…<br>-On ne dit pas des chevals mais des chevaux, espèce d'andouille !  
>-9, dix, onze, douze, treize…<br>-Tu m'écoute quand je te parle?  
>-Quinze, seize, dix-sept…<br>-Je crois qu'il ne t'entend pas.  
>-Tant pis, toujours est-il que je vous aurais mis au tapis, avec l'aide de Saix.<br>-Bandes d'idiots ! Voyons voir si vous vous en tirez mieux au catch, dit Xaldin en sautant sur Xemnas !  
>-Moi, dit Saix, je ne tiens pas à être prit dans vos incessantes bagarres.<br>-Pas grave, dit Demyx, il se tapent tous trop dessus pour pouvoir nous entendre.  
>En effet, il n'y avait plus que Saix, Demyx et Xigbar qui ne se battaient pas contre tout le monde.<br>-Cinquante-sept, cinquante-huit, cinquante-neuf, soixante ! On vous a prit soixante chevals !  
>-Tout d'abord, l'interrompit Luxord, on dit des chevaux et ensuite tu as compté tout ceux du jeu car Zexion a tout entassé avec son bras.<br>-Bon, que fait-on, demanda Demyx à Saix ?  
>-Moi, je vais aller parler à Zexion. Toi, range le jeu et vient te coucher avec nous.<br>-A plus tard! »  
>Et Saix partit. Demyx rangea donc le jeu pendant que les autres se tapaient dessus. Puis il rejoignit Saix et Zexion qui s'était calmé et ils s'endormirent tout les trois en rêvant au lendemain. Un peu plus tard les autres se rendirent compte qu'il était plus de une heure du matin et qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ils partirent donc se coucher.<br>Xemnas entra dans sa tente, se fourra dans son sac de couchage et s'endormit. Mais le scotch ne tint pas et sa tente s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas grave car il était déjà profondément endormit.  
>Xigbar se mit dans son sac de couchage et poussa un hurlement. Son super couteau suisse était tombé dedans et il s'était assis dessus.<br>Xaldin entra dans sa tente et se rendit compte qu'elle était infestée de moustiques ! Il avait oublié de fermer sa tente. « C'est bien, dit Lexaeus, comme ça tu vas pouvoir nous montrer comment tu nous aurais écrasés comme des moustiques! ».  
>Vexen entra dans son laboratoire et consulta sa carte du ciel. Puis il alla se coucher dans une couchette extrêmement confortable.<br>Lexaeus, après avoir fait sa remarque à Xaldin, entra dans sa tente. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était elle aussi infestée de moustiques.  
>Luxord rangea sa table, entra dans sa tente et fit une partie de carte avec Marluxia avant de faire dodo.<br>Marluxia, pour remercier Luxord de lui prêter sa tente, fit pousser une fleur très rare devant sa tente, la eigrella (une fleur de son invention, ne cherchez pas dans le dico).  
>Larxene était trop fatiguée pour continuer son projet, alors elle le repoussa à demain.<p>

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tard, au vu de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée !  
>Xemnas se réveilla et vit que sa tente était trouée et qu'il avait plu cette nuit car tout était mouillé et que Xemnas avait le nez qui coulait abondamment.<br>Xigbar se réveilla avec toujours cette douleur aux fesses causée par ses 2 chutes de la veille et surtout par son méga couteau suisse. Il se dit qu'il faudrait demander à Vexen du super sparadrap.  
>Xaldin se réveilla avec l'irrésistible envie de se gratter. Puis, en se regardant dans un miroir, il vit que les moustiques l'avaient piqué de partout !<br>Vexen s'éveilla doucement dans son doux lit et alla recueillir l'eau de pluie dans le pluviomètre installé dehors.  
>Lexaeus se retrouva au réveil en même état que Xaldin.<br>Zexion, Demyx et Saix faisaient tout trois la grâce matinée et ne se réveillèrent qu'après tout le monde.  
>Luxord s'éveilla et sortit discrètement de la tente pour ne pas réveiller son ami Marluxia. Puis il remarqua la belle fleur à l'entrée de sa tente. Devinant que c'était un cadeau de Marluxia, il la cueillit et renifla. Elle avait un léger parfum de vanille, mêlé à un peu de menthe et de senteur d'orchidée pleine de rosée. Il la reposa et alors il poussa un formidable éternuement, et son nez et son palet l'irritèrent. En regardant dans une glace, il vit qu'il avait également plein de boutons violets. Il avait contracté une allergie.<br>Marluxia sortit de la tente d'humeur joyeuse jusqu'à ce que Luxord lui saute dessus ! Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il pensa que c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait mangé toutes les baie la veille et que Luxord aurait voulu en goûter. Il s'excusa alors, et dit qu'il en trouverait plein d'autres qu'il lui donnerait. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de Luxord, au grand étonnement de Marluxia. Finalement Vexen les sépara et Marluxia s'en sortit avec un nez en sang.  
>Larxene se leva paisiblement. Elle sortit délicatement de son sac de couchage, et ouvrit lentement sa tente. Pendant la nuit, une nouvelle idée avait germée dans son cerveau. Dehors, elle se dirigea allègrement vers le centre du camp quand elle trébucha sur une racine et tomba par terre. Elle eut alors une horrible douleur au genou. En relevant le bas de son pantalon, elle vit qu'elle se l'était ouvert. En portant son regard plus loin, elle vit le super couteau suisse de Xigbar qu'il avait jeté de rage après s'être assit dessus. Elle avait dû tomber sur.<br>Un peu plus tard, Zexion et ses amis sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le centre. Il virent alors que tous faisaient la queue devant la tente de Vexen. En les examinant de plus près, ils virent qu'ils étaient tous malades.  
>« -Eh bien, demanda Zexion à Marluxia qui était en bout de file, que se passe t-il ?<br>-Xemnas est enrhumé, Xigbar a mal aux fesses, Xaldin et Lexaeus ont plein de boutons, Luxord a une allergie, Larxene une ouverture au genou et moi un nez qui saigne. On fait la queue pour que Vexen nous soigne.  
>-Eh ben, on peut dire que ce sont des jour où il fallait rester au lit !<br>-Ce que vous avez fait ! Bande de veinards ! »  
>Après que tous soient soignés, ils se réunirent pour discuter du programme.<br>« -Si on mangeait, demanda Xaldin ?  
>-Non, on a mangés suffisamment de marshmallows hier soir.<br>-Si on allait au château, proposa Xemnas ?  
>-Je ne vois pas l'utilité de visiter des ruines pourries, fit remarquer Xaldin.<br>-Moi, je vois surtout l'utilité que je suis votre chef et que c'est moi qui commande.  
>-Moi aussi je pourrais commander, dit Xaldin.<br>-Si tu étais le vice-supérieur oui, dit Saix.  
>-Et si le vice supérieur venait à disparaître, qui prendrait sa place, continua t-il ?<br>-Eh bien mon successeur me remplacerait.  
>-Et qui est-il ?<br>-Celui que tu choisis Saix, déclara Xemnas.  
>-Eh bien ce serait Zexion !<br>-Pourquoi pas moi, insista Xaldin ? Et si Zexion disparaissait ?  
>-Ce serait Demyx le nouveau vice-supérieur, dit Zexion.<br>-Pourqu…  
>-Et après ce serai Larxene, dit Demyx !<br>-Et après Marluxia !  
>-Et après Xigbar !<br>-Et après Luxord !  
>-Et après Vexen !<br>-Et après Lexaeus !  
>-Tu vois Xaldin, tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à te faire, tu seras le dernier vice-supérieur.<br>-Et si, continua Xaldin, c'est toi Xemnas qui disparaît ?  
>-Eh bien Saix me remplace.<br>-Et après Zexion.  
>-Et après Demyx.<br>-Et après Larxene.

-Assez ! J'ai compris ! Je ne recommencerai plus!  
>-Voilà qui est raisonnable. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien nous allons aller au château.<br>-Ah ! J'y pense, dit Xigbar ! Personne n'aurait vu mon couteau suisse ?  
>-Si moi, dit Larxene !<br>-Et où ?  
>-Là, dit-elle en le lui mettant la cuillère dans le nez !<br>-Ve te reberci Larxene.  
>-Y'a vraiment pas de quoi. »<br>Donc ils se dirigèrent au château, Xaldin boudant toujours que c'était tout de même des vielles ruines pourries. Il y arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche.  
>C'était un grand château, avec plein de couloirs dessus et de souterrains dessous disait le guide. Quand ils se présentèrent au guichet, le vendeur partit en courant. Une fois dedans, Xigbar s'étira et dit d'une voix assez forte qu'il était bien content d'être arrivé et qu'il allait s'en faire quelques-uns (de couloirs souterrains). Alors on entendit un grand bruit, comme si un vent très très fort passait dans les couloirs. En fait, tous ceux qui étaient dans le château le quittait le plus vite possible. Les 11 agents de l'Organisation virent sous leurs yeux plus ou moins ébahis une foule d'environ cent personnes se ruer vers la sortie. Certains, comme Xigbar, se mirent à rire bruyamment, ce qui fit accélérer la fuite des visiteurs. Une fois tout le monde sorti, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour visiter. Mais quelques-uns restaient ensemble pour éviter de se perdre. Ainsi, Vexen suivit Zexion car il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu qu'il se perde dans ce labyrinthe. Demyx et Larxene restaient côte à côte pour ne pas se perdre de vue. Les autres allaient au hasard.<br>Xemnas partit vers ce qui semblait être la boutique car il cherchait un petit souvenir. Mais il atterrit dans un interminable escalier en colimaçon. Une fois presque au sommet, un chemin menait vers un chemin de ronde. Après en avoir fait le tour, il tomba sur un autre escalier qui descendait. Il l'emprunta et se retrouva à une bifurcation. Il prit à droite mais il arriva dans un poste de garde. Il fit demi tour, remonta l'escalier, prit le chemin de ronde, retourna à l'escalier de départ et monta. Il arriva dans un couloir où l'attendait deux nouvelles bifurcation, deux escaliers, l'un montant et l'autre descendant. Il monta encore et se retrouva en haut de la tour. Il redescendit, prit l'escalier de descente et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un restaurant.  
>« -Bienvenu monsieur, dit un serveur. Que désirez-vous?<br>-Où est la boutique?  
>-Troisième escalier à gauche, après le chemin de ronde. Vous allez ensuite à gauche, puis à droite et enfin encore à droite. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. »<br>Sans plus de remerciement, Xemnas se dirigea dans le direction donnée. En fait, il était passé devant sans s'en rendre compte tout à l'heure.  
>Xigbar, toujours fidèle à lui-même, suivait son instinct pour s'orienter dans un souterrain qui, il en était sûr, servait à faire perdre les ennemis dedans mais lui était trop malin et trouverait la sortie tout seul. Il voulait aller à la sortie Est. Selon lui, dans un labyrinthe (le jeu d'orientation le plus simple du monde), si on voulait aller à l'est il fallait prendre les bifurcations comme suit: droite-gauche-droite-gauche-droite-gauche-droite-gauche-droite-gauche. Après un bon nombre de droite-gauche, on devrait arriver à destination. Il le fit. Mais arriva un moment où une bifurcation allait soit à gauche, soit devant. Après s'être suffisamment gratté la tête, il se souvint que son hyper couteau suisse avait aussi boussole. Il l'utilisa. Mais il se rendit compte que Larxene l'avait cassée en tombant dessus. Il utilisa alors son instinct. En effet pourquoi utiliser des babioles quand on a d'aussi bonnes techniques? Il utilisa alors sa fidèle et célèbre tactique: « c'est vers le nord qu'on a le plus chaud ». Mais il ne sentait aucun changements de température. Peut-être que le nord magnétique ne marchait pas sous terre. Il s'assit alors pour trouver la sortie.<br>Xaldin restait dehors. Il n'avait aucune envie de se perdre dans des sombres couloirs! Même s'il avait apporté sa lampe torche. Il vit alors une sorte de trappe en bois. Se souvenant de la mésaventure de la veille, il alla dessus et, de rage, sauta à pied joint. Mais le bois céda et il tomba dans les oubliettes.  
>Vexen suivait Zexion, comme vous le savez.<br>« -Vexen! Je suis plus un enfant! Tu peut me laisser tout seul!  
>-Non, non non et non! J'ai pas envie que tu te perde dans ces couloirs.<br>-Mais je suis grand!  
>-M'en fiche!<br>-D'accord. A plus.  
>Et il partit en courant dans un couloir sombre.<br>-Zexion! Attend-moi! Ah là là ce voyou m'en aura fait voir! (Il cria dans sa direction) Zexion! Où es-tu?  
>-Ici, hurla ce dernier!<br>-Ahhhhhhh!"  
>Vexen ne s'alarma pas. Ce n'était pas la voix de Zexion. Aussitôt un touriste fonça sur lui en courant et le renversa.<br>"-Ah la canaille! Il m'a estropié, se lamenta Vexen!  
>-Tu n'as rien au moins Vexen, demanda Zexion de là-bas?<br>-Non, Dieu merci.  
>-Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir te laisser."<br>Lexaeus se promenait dans les remparts et jouait à faire semblant d'attaquer des assiégeants(il adorait ça, le grand garçon). Quand il eut soudain très faim. Sans attendre que les autres le rejoigne, il se dirigea vers le restaurant qui était fléché. Il prit un gros sandwich et des frites dans une petite boîte. Il monta en haut de la tour pour manger tout ça. Il allait s'attaquer aux frites quand le paquet lui glissa des mains et tomba dans le vide. En se penchant, il vit qu'il était tombé dans les douves à sec. Comme il n'avait pas froid aux yeux (il étaient plutôt calcinés par sa témérité suicidaire) il décida d'escalader par le haut le mur, d'aller prendre sa boîte et de remonter. C'étaient des frites quand même!  
>Saix était dans un musée qui expliquait comment vivaient les gens au Moyen-âge (il s'intéresse donc à l'Histoire). Et il vit une exposition d'armes. Il ne put pas résister à la tentation et en essaya quelques unes. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire car d'un grand mouvement de bras il envoya une hache à double tranchant par la fenêtre ouverte. En regardant où elle était, il vit qu'elle avait atterrit dans la rivière qui passait à côté. Pas découragé pour autant, il décida d'aller la chercher.<br>Demyx et Larxene s'amusaient à se promener dans les couloirs, à passer dans les petits trous… Et puis ils eurent l'idée de jouer au château fort. Demyx faisait l'assiégé et Larxene l'assiégeant.  
>"-Ah ah! Tu es fait! Je vais détruire ton château!<br>-Tu vas voir!  
>Et il fit semblant de lui jeter des trucs dessus.<br>-Prend ça!  
>Elle fit comme si elle lui tirait dessus avec un arc.<br>-Attention je riposte!  
>Et il fit comme si il lui déversait de l'huile dessus<br>-Fait gaffe, je vais appeler des renforts!  
>-Où ça?<br>-Là, dit-elle en sortant ses kunaï!  
>-Non non, répondit Demyx d'un ton inquiet, t'as pas le droit t'as pas le droit!<br>-Si si!  
>Et elle lança une série d'éclairs.<br>-Moi aussi je peux appeler des renforts!"  
>Et il sortit sa sitar et joua un morceau qui fit apparaître plein de clones.<br>Luxord, pendant ce temps, se promenait dans les souterrains. Il choisissait les plus noirs, car c'étaient les plus drôles. Il se baladait dans un grand tunnel comme ça, quand soudain il se cogna contre un mur. Il changea de direction et se re-cogna contre un mur. Il fit comme ça pendant un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il était perdu. Il s'assit donc et réfléchit à la situation.  
>Marluxia restait dehors et faisait pousser des fleurs partout quand il vit Xemnas se promener sur un rempart. Il décida d'aller le rejoindre. Il monta un escalier puis passa une tour et pensa arriver devant Xemnas mais il se retrouva dans une impasse! Il fit demi tour et emprunta un autre chemin mais tomba sur une autre impasse. Il monta des escaliers, repassa sur des remparts, redescendit un escalier mais il était bel et bien perdu. Alors il cria de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.<p>

Durant tout ce temps Xemnas était en pleine recherche. Il avait fait comme le type lui avait dit. Il prit à gauche, puis à gauche, une fois à droite et enfin à gauche. Il atterrit dans une impasse. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse demi-tour pour chauffer les oreilles du bonhomme. Il se retourna, prit tout droit et à droite. Il se retrouva à la sortie. Ne comprenant pas, il refit demi-tour, prit à gauche au lieu de tout droit, puis à droite. Il se retrouva alors à la boutique. Content de s'en être sortit et oubliant sa rancune, il choisit un souvenir. Il prit un beau t-shirt avec le nom du château dessus. Dommage qu'il ne le portera jamais.  
>Xigbar était complètement déboussolé. On peut dire qu'il avait perdu le nord. Il vit alors (il n'en cru pas ses yeux) un type déambulant. Il s'adressa à lui.<br>"-Hep! P'tit gars! Vers où c'est la porte Est?  
>-Il n'y a pas de porte Est ici! Il n'y a qu'une porte nord et sud.<br>-Comment ça? On m'avait pourtant dit le contraire!  
>-Mais je vous assure!<br>-Alors vers où est la sortie?  
>-Vous ne l'aviez pas vue? Elle était juste à côté. Tout droit et ensuite à gauche."<br>Sans plus de remerciements, il partit et fut soulagé de se retrouver au grand air.  
>Xaldin était bien embêté. Il était dans un trou. Il pouvait toujours explorer les couloirs mais bon, c'était noir. Que lui aurai conseillé Zexion dans cette situation? Ce gamin semblait avoir toutes les réponses du monde. Aucune idée. Il décida enfin d'explorer les couloirs. Après avoir un peu avancé dans le noir, il dit tout haut: « il n'y aurai pas quelqu'un qui pourrait m'indiquer la sortie? »<br>Alors une voix sortie des ténèbres.  
>« -Xaldin, c'est toi?<br>-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (boum par terre)  
>-hou hou! T'es où?<br>-Qui...qui...qui va là?  
>-C'est moi, Luxord!<br>-Où es-tu que je t'étrangle?  
>-Ici.<br>-Ha!  
>-C'est pas le moment de nous battre. Nous sommes perdus. T'aurais pas ta lampe?<br>-Heu si. Prend.  
>-Merci. (il l'alluma sous sa tête)<br>-Ahhhhhhhhh! Une apparition!  
>-Mais non crétin! C'est moi!<br>-Ouf! Attend un peu que je t'écrase comme un...  
>-Ne fini pas ta phrase sinon tu risque d'en trouver dans ta tente ce soir.<br>-Grrrrrrr.  
>-Bon couché le chien. Ah! Je vois la sortie! Suis moi! »<br>C'est comme ça qu'ils purent sortir du tunnel.  
>Vexen cherchait désespérément Zexion. Il cherchait dans tout les recoins, toutes les tours, toutes les oubliettes, il ne le voyait pas. Il a peut-être rejoint les autres se dit-il. Il se dirigea alors vers la boutique car d'après lui, les autres étaient là bas. Il arriva à une intersection. Il prit à droite. Il se retrouva dans une impasse. Il fit demi tour et suivit un long chemin qui le mena à un escalier en colimaçon. Il le monta, puis se retrouva dans un couloir d'où partait deux escaliers. Il emprunta celui qui descendait et arriva dans ce qui semblait être un bar.<br>"-Dites mon brave, demanda-t-il à un serveur, savez-vous où est la boutique?  
>-Encore! Vous êtes le deuxième aujourd'hui! Bon, demi tour, descendez l'escalier, passez les remparts, prenez à gauche, puis à droite et encore à droite.<br>-De rien."  
>Et il prit la direction. Arrivé à la boutique, il ne vit personne à part Xemnas. Interloqué, il fit demi tour et dit tout haut dans le couloir:<br>"-Mais où est donc Zexion?  
>-Ici, dit une voix dans son dos!<br>-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>-Pas de panique, ce n'est que moi.<br>-Zexion! Où étais-tu donc caché?  
>-Dans ton dos! Quand tu es passé dans le couloir pour voir si j'y était encore, j'étais dans un renfoncement du mur et depuis je t'ai suivi tout le temps dans le château! Tu m'as d'ailleurs fait une belle visite!<br>-Et au bar? Comment se fait-il que le serveur ne t'ai pas remarqué?  
>-Je me doutait que ça conduisait à un restaurant. Je me suis donc re-caché dans un renfoncement jusqu'à ton retour.<br>-Ouf! Maintenant allons rejoindre les autres.  
>-J'espère qu'après ça, tu arrêteras de me suivre partout. »<br>Lexaeus était en pleine descente d'escalade. Pour lui, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Il était arrivé en bas. Il reprit sa boîte de précieuses frites, regarda ce qu'il en restait et constata qu'elles étaient indemnes (Dieu soit loué). Il commença alors l'ascension dans le sens inverse, autrement dit le bon sens. Il avait un peu commencé quand il passa à côté d'une fenêtre. Il se rapprocha un peu avec l'idée de s'y agripper et d'entrer par là. Mais un agent de sécurité l'ouvrit juste quand il était dessus. Cela fit tomber Lexaeus à son point de départ. Il recommença donc sans s'approcher des fenêtres. Quand soudain un irresponsable fit tomber un sac cartonné du haut de la tour. Il tomba en plein sur la tête de Lexaeus, lui coupant toute vision. Il commençait aussi à étouffer, c'est pourquoi il lâcha une main pour l'enlever. Mais le même irresponsable fit tomber sa boîte de frites juste à ce moment là. Elle suivit la même direction que le précédent projectile. Comme il n'avait plus qu'une main qui le tenait, Lexaeus fut déséquilibré et retomba. Pas content du tout il décida finalement de passer par l'entrée comme tout le monde.  
>Saix, pendant ce temps, était arrivé en bas et cherchait comment explorer le fleuve.<br>« -Excusez moi monsieur, demanda t-il à un pêcheur, vous pourriez...  
>-Vous êtes bien Saix, de l'Organisation XIII?<br>-Moi même!  
>-Au secours! Il est venu prendre des otages!<br>-Fuyons!  
>-Non! Il pourrait entrer en mode Furie et nous pourchasser jusqu'à mort!<br>-Pitié seigneur Saix, j'ai 7 enfants à ma charge.  
>-Mais, dit l'intéressé, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous prendre comme otage...<br>-Il a dit qu'il ne ferait pas de prisonniers!  
>-De grâce! Pensez à mes 7 enfants!<br>-Mais je veux juste une barque pour explorer le lac.  
>-Il veut exploiter notre richesse! Tout ce que vous voudrez monseigneur, mais pas moi! J'ai 7...<br>-Je sais! Bon vous me la donnez oui ou non?  
>-Jean-Pierre, dit un pêcheur à l'homme qui avait soit disant 7 enfants! Sombre crétin! Idiot! Faut pas énerver le Grand Saix sinon il va entrer en mode Berserk!<br>-Bon je vous laisse. Je vais prendre cette petite barque. »  
>Et il s'engagea sur l'eau pendant que les pêcheurs se battaient avec le pauvre Jean-Pierre. Il arriva au milieu de la rivière et mis la tête sous l'eau. On y voyait pas son nez. Saix prit une perche et chercha à tâtons. Rien. Trois fois rien. Il revint bredouille, cherchant une idée. Quand il partit, il entendit de loin une conversation de pêcheurs.<br>« -Hé hé, t'as vu, on l'a fait fuir!  
>-Ouais! Il a vu que devant notre bande, le mieux c'est de trembler comme une feuille!<br>-Il a bien eut intérêt à s'en aller, parce que sinon je lui donnait la raclée de sa vie! Même qu'il me fait pas peur avec son mode Berserk. On dirait un gamin mal élevé! »  
>Pour rire, Saix poussa alors le rugissement caractéristique de sa transformation. Il entendit alors les gens taper sur celui qui avait dû dire ça. Il eut soudain une illumination.<br>Maintenant dans l'exposition, on peut lire écrit « Ceci est la hache à double tranchant utilisée par le chevalier ''Thierry le tueur'' pour décapiter la tête des mille deux cents soldats à la grande bataille de... » sous un petit gourdin gonflable avec le nom du magasin et le prix encore affichés.  
>Demyx et Larxene s'amusaient jusqu'à ce qu'une pierre tombe des remparts sous les coups de Larxene. Malheureusement elle lui tomba dessus.<br>« Larxene, cria Demyx, tu vas bien? » N'entendant pas de réponse il sauta en bas pour voir comment elle allait. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il fit les gestes pour savoir si elle respirait encore. Il lui prit la main et tâta la paume. « Je ne sens pas le pouls, c'est peut être plus grave que ça en à l'air. » Qu'est ce qu'il fallait vérifier d'autre? La fièvre peut-être? Il essaya. Pour vérifier ça, il lui semblait qu'il fallait mettre un thermomètre dans la bouche. Comme il n'en avait pas sous la main, il pensa qu'il devrait utiliser pourquoi pas son doigt. De toute façon avec son gant il n'était jamais sale. Il mit donc son doigt. « Hum, est-ce c'est trop chaud ça? » Pour vérifier il mit son autre doigt de son autre main dans sa douche. « Cha à l'air pareil ». Elle n'avait donc pas la fièvre. Il remit ses gants et réfléchit. Il mit alors sa main sur la tête de Larxene d'un geste amical. Il sentit alors quelque chose. Il regarda. Du sang! Un peu, voire très peu, mais y'en avait quand même! Que fallait-il faire? On lui avait dit que quand ça saignait beaucoup, il fallait mettre un garrot pour empêcher que ça infecte tout le reste. Il prit alors un foulard blanc qu'il avait toujours sur lui et en entoura le cou de Larxene. Pas trop, car ça n'avait pas beaucoup saigné. Il pensa alors à Vexen. Lui saurait quoi faire. Il prit Larxene inconsciente sur son dos et l'emmena dans la boutique où ils étaient sensés se retrouver. Il l'y trouva.  
>« -Vexen! Au secours! A l'aide! Larxene est inconsciente et je sais pas quoi faire!<br>-Passe que je voie. Hum, il faudrait pour commencer lui administrer ceci, dit-il en sortant une fiole; il en donna un peu dans la bouche de Larxene. Ensuite, voir le pouls. »  
>Il prit alors sa main, retira le gant, et mit la sienne de main au niveau du poignet. C'est à ce moment que Larxene se réveilla.<br>« -Dis donc toi, je ne te permet pas, hurla t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le nez!  
>-Aïe! Tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai ranimé!<br>-T'en as des manières! »  
>Et elle lui couru après en essayant de le frapper. Mais elle remarqua toutefois le foulard à un moment.<br>« -Qui m'as mis ça, demanda elle d'un air menaçant?  
>-Moi, dit calmement Demyx, comme lui avait appris Zexion.<br>Ses traits se radoucirent instantanément.  
>-Toi? C'est très gentil. Merci.<br>-Tu peut le garder. Il te va bien.  
>-D'accord Demyx. »<br>Et elle continua à pourchasser Vexen.  
>Zexion, qui avait recommencé une ballade, entendit une voix. Il crut d'abord que c'était quelqu'un qui chantait il se rendit compte que c'était une voix bien connue<br>« -Au secours! Venez me chercher! A moi!  
>-Du calme Marluxia!<br>-C'est toi Zexion? Où es-tu?  
>-J'arrive.<br>-Ouf! Je suis si content de te voir!  
>-Tu es perdu je suppose.<br>-Oui.  
>-Suis moi.<br>-Merci Zexion. Par deux fois tu m'as sauvé la vie pendant les vacances. J'aimerais te récompenser.  
>-Mais tout est grâce à toi Marluxia. Si tu ne criais pas si bien il y a longtemps que tu serais encore en pleine jungle. »<br>Il ramena rapidement l'intéressé.

Une fois tous réunis, ils décidèrent de casser la croûte, sauf Lexaeus qui avait déjà mangé. Ils allèrent dans la cafétéria.  
>Xemnas prit 1 gros sandwich poulet crudité avec un grand dessert : plein de parts de gâteau au chocolat.<br>Xigbar prit une assiette de concombre, un sandwich jambon fromage et 2 assiettes de cerises.  
>Xaldin prit 3 hamburgers avec tout dedans. Et aussi un yaourt à boire.<br>Vexen prit un menu très varié et équilibré. Il prit en boisson un thé à l'orange.  
>Zexion prit une assiette de lasagnes au saumon et une glace à la fraise.<br>Saix prit une pleine assiettée de viande.  
>Demyx prit le menu enfant car il y avait un drôle de jouet dedans.<br>Luxord prit simplement un jus d'ananas.  
>Marluxia prit des artichauts avec de l'ananas en dessert.<br>Larxene prit le même menu que Demyx plus des frites.  
>Il mangèrent en silence sans disputes si ce n'est que Xigbar avait pris les cerises pour jouer à la catapulte et que Larxene narguait Lexaeus qui disait qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de frites de sa vie.<p>

Il rentrèrent ensuite au camp car ils avaient, sans s'en rendre compte, passé la journée au château. En rentrant, ils croisèrent un authentique berger qui rentrait ses troupeaux.  
>« -Oh regarde Xigbar! C'est pas beau ça?<br>-Je me demande combien il y en a. Un, 2, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept... ronnnnnnnnnnnn zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
>-Hé mais réveille toi! »<p>

Arrivé au camp, il pensèrent que se serait une bonne idée de faire un grand feu.  
>"-Si on mettait des feux d'artifice, demanda Xigbar ?<br>-Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit Luxord ! Vexen ! T'aurais pas des explosifs ?  
>-Heu si, pour les cas d'urgence. Pourquoi ?<br>-Parce qu'il y en a une ! Xigbar s'est fait mal et il faut immédiatement prévenir les secours !  
>-T'en fait pas, je suis là ! Où as-tu mal Xigbar ?<br>-Euh (il regarda Luxord qui lui dit de jouer le jeu), partout ! A la tête, aux pieds, aux bras, au nez, aux oreilles, aux doigts, aux pieds, a l'appendicite, a...  
>-A l'appendicite?<br>-Euh, ouais, pourquoi ?  
>-Alors c'est une urgence ! Brande bas de combat ! tout le monde à son poste !<br>-Mais euh Vexen...  
>-Tu as très mal ? Tu penses t'évanouir ?<br>-Non mais...  
>-C'est grave !<br>-Euh Vexen, dit tout bas Luxord, c'était pour rire.  
>-Pour rire ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est grave de rire de ça !<br>-Mais...  
>-Tu vas voir ! Prend ça, hurla t-il en lui sautant dessus !"<p>

Ils allèrent finalement se coucher rapidement. La journée avait été si longue. Larxene dû même repousser de nouveau son projet pour cause qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Le lendemain, il se réveillèrent tous sans trop d'histoires et discutèrent sur la journée :  
>"-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?<br>-On pourrait faire une randonnée !  
>-Non, on en a déjà fait une à la montagne.<br>-Si on allait dans un parc acrobatique, proposa Demyx tout excité ?  
>-Ouais, c'est une excellente idée !<br>-Mais si on mangeait d'abord, dit Zexion ? Je n'aime pas faire de l'exercice le ventre vide.  
>-Bien de l'avis du gamin, s'exclama Xaldin !<br>-Alors on mange oui ou non ?  
>-Un peu ouais !"<br>Et ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner. Xigbar sortit son réchaud. Un groupe composé de Vexen, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Marluxia et Larxene iraient en forêt trouver des vivres. Les autres (Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexaeus et Luxord) s'occuperaient avec Xigbar de la nourriture chaude avec son réchaud.

Le grand groupe se dirigea vers la forêt et commença sa cueillette.  
>Vexen profita de l'occasion pour faire un cours de science naturelle dans lequel il expliqua en détail les différences fondamentales entre les mûres sauvages et domestiquées, les baies des buissons et les baies du supermarché. Malheureusement pour lui personne ne l'écoutait.<br>Zexion avait pris un grand panier et mettait tout ce qu'il trouvait d'apparemment comestible dedans.  
>Saix prenait délicatement les mûres bien bleues car il disait que le rouge était moche.<br>Demyx et Larxene cueillaient des fruits qu'ils allaient ensemble chercher en haut des arbres en se faisant la courte échelle. Ils avaient donc une belle ration de pommes, de poires, de cerises, de noisettes, de noix...  
>Marluxia avait trouvé un vrai filon de mûres. Plein, des centaines, des milliers! Il ne résista pas et commença à les entamer, se disant qu'il leur laisserait disons le quart ou le dixième.<br>Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix inconnue dans leur dos:  
>"-Dites donc, c'est une propriété privée ici!<br>Il se retournèrent et virent un garde forestier pas content du tout.  
>-De quoi, dit Vexen, j'avais pourtant lu qu'on avait le droit de cueillir des baies pas du supermarché ici et...<br>-Je ne veut pas le savoir !  
>-Vous savez au moins que nous sommes l'Organisation XIII ?<br>-La quoi ?  
>-Vous en faites pas, dit Saix, bientôt il va nous connaître et apprendre à nous respecter. -Euh, Saix, dit Demyx d'une petite voix, il a quand même raison. On devrait peut-être partir et...<br>-Non non, je veux le combattre en duel.  
>Nous passerons sur cette bagarre vite gagnée. Saix garda en souvenir son chapeau Tyrolien. Ils rentrèrent sans plus d'histoires sauf que Marluxia s'était plaint qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de bananes ou de coco et que Vexen avait failli l'étrangler.<p>

Les autres se cassaient la tête pour trouver comment marchait ce fichu réchaud.  
>"-Xigbar ! Comment peux-tu avoir un réchaud et ne pas savoir le faire marcher, se plaint Xaldin ?<br>-Ben quoi ? T'as bien un cerveau et tu ne l'utilises pas !  
>-Crétin ! Prend ça, hurla t-il en se jetant sur lui !<br>-Bon alors, comment le feriez vous marcher, demanda Xemnas au reste du groupe ?  
>-Je crois qu'il faudrait faire un feu dessus, proposa Lexaeus.<br>-Ouais ! Où sont les brindilles ? Ah ici ! Bon on frotte... Voilà ! Maintenant ?  
>-Heu, faudrait peut-être le mettre dans le réchaud.<br>-Et après ?  
>-Et si on appuyait sur ce bouton ?<br>-On peut toujours essayer..."  
>Ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire car cela produisit une énorme explosion qui les projeta tous dans les airs.<br>"-Ah, je savais bien qu'il y avait un défaut, dit Xigbar sept mètres au dessus du sol.  
>-C'est maintenant que tu le dis, répondit Xaldin du haut de ses neuf mètres ?<br>-T'aurais pu prévenir, hurla Lexaeus qui lui était arrivé à quinze mètres !  
>-Attend qu'on soit en bas et tu auras la plus grande raclée de ta vie !<br>-Faudrait déjà survivre à la chute...  
>-T'en fait pas, dit Xigbar qui les mit tous en suspension et les fit redescendre doucement pour se racheter.<br>-Ouf! Merci! Pour récompense on ne te massacrera pas."  
>C'est à ce moment là que les autres rentrèrent.<br>« -Bonjour, commença Saix ! Bon on a trouvé 7 kilos de framboises...  
>-6 kilos de fraises...<br>-4 belles poires...  
>-129 mûres, dirent Larxene et Demyx...<br>-11 kilos de baies...  
>-Ça devrait suffire.<br>-Au fait, pourquoi y a t-il ce gros trou noir au milieu ?  
>-Euh, c'est la grêle.<br>-La grêle ? Avec ce soleil ?  
>-Oh tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est pas parce qu'il y a du soleil qu'il ne pleut pas .<br>-Je ne suis pas convaincu.  
>-Bon alors on la fait cette salade de fruit?<br>-Où sont les bols?  
>Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula sans incident notoire, encore que Luxord faisait très attention à ce qu'il mangeait depuis son allergie.<p>

Enfin, l'après midi arriva et ils partirent pour le parc acrobatique forestier. Inutile de dire que tout le monde s'enfuit en les voyant. Après s'être équipés, ils partirent chacun de leur côté (sauf deux rares exceptions que nous connaissons bien).  
>Xemnas fit les pistes avec les plus longues tyroliennes car c'était très drôle disait-il, on avait l'impression de voler. Mais à force de vouloir se sentir bien dans l'air, il oublia de se rattraper au filet du bout et resta suspendu comme un fruit au milieu du câble de la tyrolienne.<br>Xigbar voulu de suite faire la super dure piste, celle tout en haut. On y accédait grâce à un filet qui faisait plus de six mètres de longs, tout en hauteur. Mais le numéro 2 ne se débrouillait que très mal et il se prit le pied dans le filet et se retrouva pendu la tête en bas.  
>Xaldin voulu lui aussi faire la noire, la même que celle de Xigbar. Il monta un peu et vit Xigbar à côté:<br>« -Bah alors Xigbar, tu préfères regarder le monde d'en bas?  
>-Crétin ! Sors moi de là tout de suite !<br>-C'est pas demain la veille. Hahahaha... Ahhhhhhhhh! »  
>Et il tomba et se retrouva dans la même position que Xigbar, qui riait lui aussi.<br>Zexion et Vexen s'engagèrent, sur les conseils de ce dernier, sur la verte, la plus facile.  
>« -Vexen, enfin ! Nous n'avons plus 6 ans ! On peut faire les bleu ou les rouges !<br>-M'en fiche ! J'ai pas envie de tomber !  
>-Tout de même, nous sommes bien attachés, et si nous respectons les consignes nous ne risquons pas de tomber comme ces deux là bas.<br>-Je veux pas savoir! Y'a des tas de gens qui tombent j'ai lu dans le journal! On fait la verte un point c'est tout!  
>-Bien. Nous arrivons à un câble suspendu. Je passe devant.<br>-Je te suis.

Quelques secondes plus tard

-Au secours! Je suis coincé!  
>-Mais non Vexen. Tu es juste à 4 mètres au dessus du sol c'est tout.<br>-C'est TOUT ?  
>-Eh oui, regarde Marluxia là haut. Il a beau être à 11 mètres, ça ne le gêne pas. J'ai soudainement eut une idée géniale Vexen.<br>-Laquelle ?  
>-Au revoir ! A l'année prochaine !<br>-Non ! Revient ! Ou je vais te chercher !  
>-Essaye, mais je ne t'attend pas.<br>-Gloup ! Il n'y aurai pas quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider ? »  
>Lexaeus, quand à lui, faisait le saut de Tarzan. C'était une corde suspendue au milieu d'une rivière avec un filet d'un côté et un tremplin de l'autre. Il fallait évidement traverser la rivière avec la corde, qui symbolisait la liane. Donc Lexaeus monta en haut, prit la corde et patienta. Puis il se lança. Mais il glissa et lâcha la corde. Heureusement pour lui, il suréleva la terre pour ne pas se mouiller et il recommença.<br>Zexion, décida de rejoindre Demyx dès qu'il l'aurait repéré.  
>Saix se lança sur la bleue qui, disait-il, était la meilleure. Il fallait passer sur un filet horizontal. Il s'avança mais son pied se coinça dans une maille. Il tenta de se dégager mais son second pied y passa. Il s'assit alors et réfléchit comment s'en sortir.<br>Demyx et Larxene ne se quittaient pas d'un pouce. Toujours deux sur les attractions, toujours deux sur les sauts de Tarzan, toujours deux sur les tyroliennes (ça ne les dérangeaient pas d'être collés quand ils atterrissaient sur les filets), ils étaient inséparables. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent la rouge et que Demyx se sente mal.  
>Luxord se précipita sur la noire (en faisant au passage un pied de nez à Xigbar et Xaldin) et commença le parcourt. Il le faisait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'un pont de rondins. Cela aurai pu être pire, et en fait ça le fut. Les rondins bougeaient et lui donnaient un grand coup sur le nez à chaque fois qu'ils approchaient Luxord.<br>Marluxia, comme l'avait auparavant vu Zexion, faisait la rouge. Après l'avoir vite terminée, il décida que c'était assez et il pensa que ce serait bien de faire un petit tour en barque sur la rivière (celle que doivent traverser ceux qui font le saut de Tarzan). Il en prit une et s'engagea. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que si la barque était si éloignée des autres, c'est parce qu'on devait la réparer. Et il eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant l'eau rentrer dedans au milieu de la rivière.  
>Xemnas, au bout d'un moment, en eut assez et essaya de rentrer grâce à une corde spécialement mise à cet occasion. Mais il joua de malchance et tira trop fort sur la corde, ce qui eut pour effet de défaire le noeud. Il dû donc se débrouiller autrement. Il se balança et réussi à enfin atteindre le filet. En sortant, il jura de ne plus recommencer et il partit au bar boire un soda.<br>Xigbar dit à Xaldin, toujours tête en bas:  
>"-Dis, le sang me monte à la tête. On fait la paix?<br>-D'accord. Tope là !  
>Et il lui donna la main. Mais Xigbar fit un grand geste qui fit tomber Xaldin par terre.<br>-Xigbar ! Espèce de...  
>-Tu devrais me remercier! Je t'ai tiré de là!<br>-Ouais ben pas moi! Adieu Xigbar!  
>-Beuh! J'ai pas besoin de toi!<br>En effet il se téléporta tout en haut.  
>-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt?<br>-C'était juste pour t'embêter. Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais cette idée, avec le cerveau que tu as."  
>Xigbar continua le parcours. Il dû faire une traversée sur un câble et mettre ses deux main sur deux autres câbles sur chaque côté. Pour faire le malin, il mit ses mains dans son dos et marchait sur le câble en sifflotant l'air de rien, en utilisant la gravité bien sûr. Il ne regardait même pas où il allait. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire car il se prit le poteau d'arrivée dans le ventre. Après ce coup bas, il redescendit en bas, se dirigea vers le bar et prit un café.<br>Xaldin s'amusait bien sur la noire mais il fit un faux pas et faillit tomber s'il ne s'était pas retenu par le bord de la passerelle. Il remonta mais retomba aussitôt. La solution n'était pas loin: pour se venger, Xigbar l'attirait vers la terre. Ne voulant pas tomber plus, Xaldin descendit rapidement et partit aussi pour le bar où il prit un jus d'orange.  
>Vexen était coincé depuis plus d'une demi heure au milieu, les pieds sur le câble et ses mains sur celui du dessus. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux prévenir les autres de rentrer sans lui quand il se rappela qu'il était Vexen, le scientifique, le chercheur, et qu'il trouverait la solution tout seul. Ce qu'il fit. Pour cela, il créa un gros bloc de glace jusqu'à lui qui lui permit de passer. Après s'être remit de ses émotions, il se dirigea vers le bar où il prit un thé bien mérité.<br>Lexaeus, après son essai raté, voulu en recommencer un autre mais il s'avisa. Il lâcha la corde qu'il avait amené à lui grâce à un élastique. Mais il y avait toujours son pied dans un noeud de l'élastique et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il fut emporté et tomba tête la première dans l'eau.  
>"-Alors Lexaeus, dit Xigbar qui le regardait de loin, on fait de l'apnée maintenant?<br>-Sleubeleubebleu!  
>-Je crois que ça veut dire non. Bon, t'as de la chance que je sois dans le coin! »<br>Et il le fit sortir avec la gravité et l'amena dans le bar où Lexaeus prit un chocolat chaud.  
>Zexion vit d'en bas que Demyx et Larxene avaient des problèmes. Il monta le plus vite qu'il put et dit:<br>"-Alors, ça va ?  
>-Non non non ! C'est horrible ! Je veux pas tomber !<br>-Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire Demyx, dit Larxene, je suis là !  
>-Oui, et j'en suis très content mais je veux pas tomber quand même !<br>-Laisse moi faire, dit Zexion.  
>Il fit un grand geste et sembla t-il pour Demyx et Larxene que le sol se trouvait à quinze centimètres!<br>-C'est... euh... comment tu fait ça Zexion ?  
>-Ouais, comment t'as amené la terre jusqu'ici ?<br>-En fait je n'ai pas amené la terre. J'ai juste donné l'illusion qu'elle est proche. Ça ne te dérange pas Demyx ?  
>-Pas du tout ! Je suis même soulagé !<br>-Bon, je vais vous laisser.  
>-Tu nous quitte déjà, dirent Demyx et Larxene ensemble d'une même voix ?<br>-Eh bien si vous insistez..."  
>Ils finirent vite la piste, et allèrent vers le bar où ils prirent tous un grand verre de grenadine.<br>Saix méditait toujours sur son filet et trouva enfin la solution: il prit sa Claymore et sectionna le filet. Il retomba en douceur par terre. Après cette mésaventure il décida de ne plus en faire et partit pour le café boire un chocolat frais.  
>Luxord commença à en avoir assez au bout du 10ème coup de rondin sur le nez. Il se changea en carte et redescendit lentement, mais sûrement. Une fois à terre, il fit comme tout le monde.<br>Marluxia était toujours dans sa barque trouée.  
>« Brande bas de combat ! tout l'équipage sur le pont ! Sortez les écoutilles ! Non, ouvrez les écoutilles! Non c'est pas ça! »<br>Puis il se mit à écoper avec ses mains. Mais c'était pas suffisant. Il dû alors passer au plan B:  
>« Tout le monde aux canots de sauvetage! Les femmes et les enfants et moi d'abord! Sortez les bouées! A mon tour. A la une... à la deux... à la trois! »<br>Et il sauta dans l'eau en se bouchant le nez. Toujours avec le nez pincé, il nagea vers la rive avec un bras, ce qui était très dur. Mais il y parvint. Une fois sortit de ce mauvais pas, il partit boire un cidre très mérité au comptoir.  
>Une fois tous réunis, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Larxene, qui était en pleine forme, décida de mettre son plan à exécution ce soir. Demyx, lui, était très enthousiaste:<br>« -Que va-t-on faire ce soir ? J'espère qu'on va tous s'amuser !  
>-Oh oui Demyx, répondit son amie, on va bien s'amuser !<br>-Youpi ! »  
>Ils arrivèrent rapidement au camp.<br>« -Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Vous avez une idée?  
>-Si on jouait à des jeux de ballon?<br>-Ouais, super idée!  
>-Alors, à quoi joue-on?<br>-Pourquoi pas au stop?  
>-Qu'est ce c'est que cette invention?<br>-Ben, expliqua très rapidement Demyx, on se met en cercle, l'un de nous est au milieu, il lance la balle très haut, et le chasseur doit la rattraper et à ce moment il dit "stop" et les autres, qui devaient courir pour s'échapper, doivent s'arrêter et le chasseur non plus doit plus bouger et il doit toucher l'un de nous avec la balle.  
>-J'ai pas tout compris, mais ça viendra en jouant. »<br>Ils commencèrent une partie. Xigbar avait beaucoup insisté pour lancer la balle. Les autres l'avaient laissé faire mais se méfiaient. Ils eurent raison car Xigbar lança très haut et l'empêcha de tomber avec la gravité. Il eut la temps de quitter le camp, d'entrer dans la forêt et de grimper pour se cacher dans un arbre. Les autres restaient tout près de la balle, certains interloqués, d'autres attendant Xigbar pour lui donner une correction.  
>Il vint finalement, car il pensait qu'ils avaient peut-être profité de son absence pour manger, ce qu'il ne leur aurait pas pardonné. Il fut donc très surpris quand il les vit se jeter sur lui. Après l'avoir battu, ils continuèrent la partie. Ce fut Lexaeus qui lança la balle en l'air. Évidemment elle monta très haut. Quand elle redescendit enfin, tous étaient très loin. Luxord, qui était chasseur, visa Xigbar qui était le plus proche. Mais il se téléporta.<br>"-Tricheur ! T'as pas le droit de te téléporter comme ça !  
>-Je ne joue pas, patate ! Je suis exclu ! C'est toi qui n'avais pas le droit de me lancer la balle !<br>-Bon, arrêtez de vous disputer. Nous allons continuer, maintenant que tout le monde sait que Xigbar ne joue plus."  
>La partie allait reprendre, mais comme la nuit tombait, ils firent un feu et mangèrent des marshmallows sans histoires sauf que Xaldin dit que Zexion les mangeait tous et ne lui en laissait pas. Après ils allèrent se coucher comme la veille.<br>C'est alors que Larxene mit son plan. Elle partit au milieu de la nuit vers la tente de Saix. Elle réveilla celui qui ronflait le moins.  
>"-Psss! Demyx! Vient! Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose!<br>-Au milieu de la nuit? C'est que je vient de m'assoupir et...  
>-Non non! Il faut que tu vienne! Allez, je serai avec toi!<br>-C'est bien Larxene, mais il n'y a qu'un problème.  
>-Lequel? Je peut le résoudre rapidement si ça t'embête.<br>-Je suis Zexion.  
>-Ah! Ouais, c'est un tout petit problème. Tu peut réveiller Demyx s'te plait? Je l'attend dehors.<br>-Je vais essayer. Demyx! Demyx!  
>-Hum?<br>-Il y a Larxene qui voudrait sortir dehors avec toi.  
>-C'est bien, mais je peux pas.<br>-Pourquoi donc ?  
>-Je suis Saix !<br>-Ah ! Pas de problème. Dis le à Demyx à côté, merci.  
>-Hep! Demyx!<br>-Scrongneu...  
>-Larxene veut sortir avec toi. Elle t'attend dehors. Maintenant moi je me rendors. Bonne nuit.<br>-Quoi ? Comment ? Pss ! Zexion ! T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?  
>-Hum ? J'ai surtout entendu Larxene le dire. Elle m'a demandée de te le faire passer.<br>-Moi, j'aimerais bien y aller mais y'a un problème.  
>-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas Demyx ?<br>-Euh non. Mais, tu crois que c'est le bon moment? Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être timide. Qu'est ce t'en pense?  
>-Écoute, si Larxene a des petits caprices comme ça... moi ça ne me regarde pas trop mais si elle en a envie... Va-y, allez, et laisse nous dormir.<br>-D'a...d'a...d'acord.  
>-Je te souhaite bien du plaisir. Maintenant laisse moi me rendormir avec les tables de multiplication. J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! 6 fois 6 font 36.»<br>Et Demyx sortit, avec toujours dans la tête les paroles de Saix. Il retrouva facilement Larxene.  
>« -Je... heu... il... enfin... heu...<br>-Pas assez réveillé? T'en fait pas. Il va y avoir une chose qui va te remettre d'aplomb!  
>-Hem... tu penses que c'est vraiment le moment?<br>-Sûre et certaine! Hier, j'étais fatigué, sans ça j'aurais pu le faire, mais aujourd'hui je suis en pleine forme! Tu vas voir!  
>-Gloup!...<br>-Bon, eh bien je crois que tu as ton sitar?  
>-Euh... toujours. Pourquoi ?<br>-Tu veut bien m'attendre ici ? J'ai un truc à faire. En attendant, tu peux toujours l'accorder. Tu vas l'utiliser, crois moi.  
>Et elle parti devant la face médusée de Demyx.<br>Il s'assit et l'accorda parfaitement car il se disait bien qu'il devra jouer parfaitement. Il se remis en mémoire ses plus beaux morceaux. Enfin Larxene revint avec des caisses en fer.  
>« -Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça?<br>-Tiens, je vais jouer pardi !  
>-Et à quoi ?<br>-De la batterie pardi ! Toi, joue du sitar. On fera un groupe terrible. On commence l'entraînement en faisant radio-réveil pour les autres. C'est pas formidable ça?  
>-Si si, répondit t-il plus confiant en lui.<br>-Allez, one... two... three... go! »  
>Et ils jouèrent l'air tonitruant de "Forgotten". Aussitôt, tous sortirent de leur tente pas content du tout, sauf Saix et Zexion qui étaient à moitié réveillés.<br>« -Hahahahaha, ria Larxene! On vous a bien eu!  
>-Tu vas voir qui c'est qui est bien maintenant, dit Xaldin en se jetant sur elle!<br>-Du calme, réclama Zexion en s'interposant. Nous n'avons pas eut une journée qu'on pourrait qualifier de dure. Nous pouvons donc pardonner la farce de notre très chère Larxene. Au moins, elle met de l'ambiance. Pas comme un grand râleur qu'on connaît bien.  
>-Hey, je t'ai rien demandé nabot !<br>-Tu insiste ? Tu veux te battre ?  
>-Ah que oui !<br>-Très bien.  
>Et il l'enferma dans le livre.<br>-Y en a t-il d'autres ?  
>-Non non.<br>-Tant mieux. Allons nous coucher.  
>-Mais on va avoir du mal, se plaignit Marluxia.<br>-Comptes tes tables de multiplication, tu te rendormiras de suite.  
>-D'accord. »<br>Et il retournèrent se coucher.  
>« -Eh bien alors Demyx, tu as l'air abattu, dit Zexion après avoir préalablement fait sortir Xaldin (bien qu'il aurai aimé le laisser là). Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?<br>-Oh rien. Il ne s'est justement rien passé.  
>-J'ai des difficultés à te suivre.<br>-Ça ne fait rien.  
>-C'est à propos de Larxene?<br>Il acquiesça silencieusement la tête  
>-Ah je comprend maintenant. Mais il y a de bon signes. Par exemple, elle est venue te chercher, elle aurai très bien pu te laisser dormir, et au vu de son caractère, c'est ce qu'elle aurai fait.<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il a son caractère ?  
>-Oh tu sais bien, elle est un peu... farceuse.<br>-Mouais.  
>-Bon, passe une bonne nuit. »<p>

Le lendemain, il se réveillèrent tard, au vu de la "farce" de Larxene, comme l'avait si bien définit Zexion.  
>Xemnas se leva et remarqua qu'il y avait toujours un trou dans sa tente. Et malheureusement il avait fait très froid cette nuit. Il rattrapa le rhume de l'avant veille.<br>Xigbar avait récupéré son couteau suisse et avait fait très attention de ne pas dormir dessus.  
>Xaldin non plus n'eut pas de problème majeur avec les petites bestioles.<br>Vexen continua ses expériences très tôt car le monde (et la science) appartient aux lève tôt.  
>Lexaeus fut content de voir qu'après deux soirs de combats très acharnés, il avait fini par éradiquer toutes les créatures infernales.<br>Zexion, Demyx et Saix furent les seconds à se lever (le premier étant Vexen) et pour se faire pardonner (même s'il n'avaient rien à se reprocher) il allèrent cueillir des fruits dans la forêt. Ils revinrent sans trop d'histoire au camp une heure plus tard, les paniers pleins.  
>Luxord se leva le troisième car comme c'est un joueur invétéré, il a l'habitude de passer des longues nuits au casino et à dormir très peu.<br>Marluxia fut très très satisfait du conseil que lui avait donné Zexion. Il partit le lui dire.  
>Larxene s'éveilla extrêmement contente de sa soirée d'hier. Elle chercha dans sa tête une autre idée amusante.<br>Donc ils se levèrent et débattirent autour d'un grand petit déjeuner du programme.  
>"-Je propose de retourner au parc acrobatique, s'exclama Demyx !<br>-Si on restait à la maison, pria Xaldin ?  
>-Si on s'entraînait avec Demyx, demanda Larxene ?<br>-Pourquoi pas aller dans un autre parc de jeu, dit Zexion ? C'est notre dernier jour de vacances et comme dit le proverbe: après l'effort le réconfort. Je vous propose donc d'aller au parc aquatique du coin.  
>-Ouais!<br>-Bien parlé!  
>-Vive Zexion, notre meilleur pote!<br>-Pour lui! Hip hip hip...  
>-Hourra!<br>-Je ne mérite pas tant d'honneur, répondit modestement ce dernier.  
>-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui, hurla Xaldin ! Pour Zexion ! Houuuu ! Bheuuuuuuu !<br>-Bien, maintenant si on y allait?  
>-Ouais! Vive Zexion notre...<br>-Ça va on a comprit, bouda Xaldin dont l'idée n'avait été soutenue par personne. »  
>Comme c'étaient des similis très prévenant, ils avaient leurs affaires de plage avec eux. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas plongés pendant les vacances à la mer allaient se baigner.<p>

Ils eurent vite fait d'y arriver. Inutile de dire qu'en arrivant, il n'y avait plus personne. Il se séparèrent, sauf deux groupes, comme d'habitude.  
>Xemnas alla tout de suite devant la piscine à vague, mit son paréo et bronza.<br>Xigbar ne savait trop que faire quand il vit Lexaeus:  
>« -Hep! Lexaeus! Je voudrais faire le gros tube noir là haut, qui s'appelle ''Le Black Hole''. Tu veux bien le faire avec moi? Faut être deux sur les bouées.<br>-Ouais ! Je comptait justement y aller.  
>-Ben c'est parfait ! »<br>Ils prirent une double bouée et montèrent. Mais une fois en haut, Xigbar se dégonfla un peu.  
>« -Heu... c'est noir.<br>-Bah oui tu t'attendait à quoi?  
>-Heu... à un tube noir.<br>-Bon, on y va ?  
>-Attend ! J'ai oublié de mettre de la crème solaire ! Faut que j'aille en bas pour le faire sinon ça va être comme à la plage !<br>-Prenons le toboggan ! C'est plus rapide !  
>-Mais y'a plus de risques d'attraper un coup tu sais.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Ben, le noir, ça concentre la chaleur, ça chauffe comme un four, et si t'es dedans ben t'attrape un coup sans être au soleil !<br>-Mais c'est terrible ! Faut immédiatement mettre de la crème.  
>-Oui! Donc je vais descendre chercher le tube et...<br>-Non non! On y va tout les deux!  
>-Vas y! Passe devant je t'attend en haut!<br>-Si tu veux.  
>Et il descendit.<br>-Quel crétin... Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que j'men aille.  
>Et une fois descendu lui aussi :<br>-Vite! Faut sortir ! J'ai pas envie d'aller dans ce truc ! Le buisson !  
>-Xigbar ! J'ai la crème ! Houhou ! Xigbar !<br>-Hé hé hé...  
>-Ben il est où ? Ah ! il est derrière ce buisson !<br>-Zut.  
>-Eh ben alors Xigbar ? Que faisais-tu ?<br>-Je me mettait à l'ombre.  
>-Alors, on le fait ce trou noir ?<br>-Heu...  
>-Allez ! Met-toi plein de crème, comme ça, et maintenant on y va!<br>-Mais...  
>-Allez! Ce seras drôle!<br>-Si tu le dis...  
>-Suis moi!<br>-Gloup... »  
>Ainsi, Xigbar fit quelque chose qu'il détesta toute sa vie.<br>Xaldin remit de la crème comme il l'avait si bien fait lors des précédentes vacances. Puis il partit faire des jeux dans le petit bassin réservé aux enfants (mais comme y avait plus personne...).  
>Vexen n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans l'eau mais c'était bien pour leur faire plaisir. Il choisit de faire un truc tranquille, ils firent donc, lui et Zexion, une traversée sur eau calme sur des bouées géantes.<br>« -Vexen ! C'est mou ! Ça bouge pas ces stupides bouées !  
>-Mais si mais si Zexion. Allez, détendons nous un peu.<br>-Comment peut-on se détendre sur un machin pareil?  
>-Tu pose ta tête délicatement sur le rebord de la bouée géante, comme un coussin, tu ferme les yeux, tu pense à la combustion du carbone et aux atomes et c'est gagné!<br>-Mais enfin Vexen, j'aimerais plus de mouvements.  
>-Eh bien tape des pieds, je sais pas moi!<br>-Je ne parlais pas de ça.  
>-Alors tais toi.<br>-Bon. Tu me vois sur la bouée?  
>-Hem...oui. Pourquoi?<br>-Maintenant j'y suis plus!  
>Et il se téléporta.<br>-Zexion ! Revient ici tout de suite ! Ah la la, il ne tient pas en place. C'est pas possible ça !"  
>Malgré cela il continua sa balade sur bouées géantes.<br>Zexion était en fait partit essayer les grosses attractions. Il commença par le toboggan aquatique. C'était un toboggan fermé d'environ dix mètres de long. Il le fit 6 fois. Après, il partit autre part. Il se dirigea vers les bains à remous où il décida de rester se détendre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.  
>Saix se promenait gaiement un peu partout et cherchait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il vit alors un toboggan ciel ouvert très haut. On descendait tête la première sur des tapis. Cette attraction portait le nom de "Chutes du Niagara". Ça semblait très dangereux mais lui n'avait pas peur. Il prit donc un tapis et monta en haut de l'escalier et mit son tapis en place. Il regarda la vue qu'il avait sur le parc. Superbe. Il se mit donc à plat ventre sur le tapis, inspira et se lança. La première pente fut très rapide car il avait poussé très fort pour avancer. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était une erreur car la force qu'il avait mit pour décoller le fit effectivement décoller. Dans la pente, ça redevenait soudainement droit. C'est là qu'il s'envola. Il alla tout droit. Il était au moins à treize mètres du sol, en planant. Marluxia, qui avait tout vu d'en bas, lui hurla:<br>"-Vas-y Saix, fait l'avion ! Sinon, tu pourras pas te diriger !  
>-D'ac' Marluxia ! »<br>Donc il ''déploya ses ailes'' et fit des mouvement pour aller à gauche et à droite. Mais il ne pouvait pas planer éternellement et il retomba brusquement de ses treize mètres. Très heureusement pour lui, il atterrit dans la piscine à vague. Cela fit une énorme éclaboussure sur Xemnas qui était sur le bord :  
>« -Dis Saix, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais tu pourrais faire attention!<br>-Incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que descendre un toboggan puisse être aussi... délirant !  
>-C'est toi qui délire Saix ! Toi qui est si sérieux d'habitude.<br>-C'était super ! Je recommence ! »  
>Et il repartit en laissant Xemnas toujours perplexe sur son comportement.<br>Demyx et Larxene avaient eu l'idée de faire un autre toboggan fermé qu'on descendait sur des bouées doubles. Donc il en prirent une. Larxene passa devant et se chargea de porter la bouée. Mais arrivée en haut elle remarqua que Demyx ne l'avait pas suivit. Il était toujours en bas. Elle posa la bouée et décida d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas.  
>« -Ben quoi Demyx, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?<br>-C'est trop haut! J'ai le vertige!  
>-Mais tu n'es pas allé voir.<br>-Si! Je suis même redescendu à toute vitesse.  
>-Mais tu vas pas t'inquiéter ! Je serai là.<br>-Oui, mais j'ai peur quand même.  
>-Allez. Tu prend ma main, comme ça, et l'autre comme ça, et on monte!<br>-Oui, mais je peut pas!  
>-Allez! Ce sera drôle en haut! Tu auras envie de recommencer!<br>-Même !  
>-Si tu n'y vas pas, je te laisse tout seul ici, en bas, et je vais aller m'amuser toute seule dans un toboggan noir et rigolo.<br>-Tu peut pas, faut être deux dessus.  
>-Alors je vais demander à Zexion de m'accompagner.<br>-Mais ils sont tous occupé !  
>-Tant pis ! Je vais rentrer à Oblivion.<br>-D'accord, je viens."  
>Donc ils montèrent au haut avec Larxene qui lui tenait les deux mains. Une fois arrivés, ils commencèrent à monter dans la bouée.<br>Après de très très rudes efforts, Demyx arriva enfin à monter dedans et ils entrent dans le tube. Ils s'amusaient bien jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai une chute tout à la fin à ciel ouvert.  
>-Ahhhhh ! Larxene, je veux descendreeeeeee !<br>-Mais oui on descend !  
>-Ahhh ! Au secours !<p>

L'atterrissage fut cependant très réussi, malgré Demyx qui gigotait dans tout les sens.  
>-Bon, tu vois on est arrivé, annonça Larxene.<br>-Ouf ! On recommence ?  
>-D'ac'<br>Et ils le firent des tas et des tas de fois.  
>Luxord et Marluxia avaient décidés de faire un gros toboggan double où on pouvait faire la course. Il zigzaguait et plein d'autres trucs.<br>"-Le dernier en bas a perdu, dit Luxord !  
>-Ouais !"<br>Et ils s'engagèrent. Luxord avait pris le plus rapide. Il arriva donc en bas le premier.  
>"-T'as triché, tu savais depuis le début lequel était plus rapide !<br>-Même pas vrai !  
>-Si !<br>-On recommence ?  
>-Ok, mais c'est moi qui prend ton toboggan!"<br>Ils le firent. Mais pour tricher Marluxia se téléporta au bout de la piste. Luxord aussi. Évidemment ils se percutèrent.  
>"-Tu as encore triché ! Tu t'es téléporté ! Je t'ai vu !<br>-Toi aussi je te ferais signaler !  
>-Mais non, mais non !<br>-T'es qu'un menteur !  
>-C'est toi ! »<br>Et ils se jetèrent les uns sur les autres.  
>La fin de la dernière journée était déjà fini. Ils rentrèrent donc la tête basse.<p>

Pour leur dernière soirée, ils décidèrent de pêcher dans la rivière à côté. Pour le matériel, ils improviseraient.  
>Xemnas prit du fil de sa tente et mit une frite au bout de l'hameçon. C'était de la pêche à la ligne en quelque sorte.<br>Xigbar ne se prit rien du tout. Il pouvait pêcher tout seul qu'il disait.  
>Xaldin ne voulu rien prendre car la pêche c'est salissant râlait-il.<br>Vexen dit qu'ils allaient faire une pêche scientifique. Tout ce qu'ils auraient serait expérimenté et servirait la science.  
>Lexaeus avait une superbe canne à pêche mais il l'avait perdu car il n'avait pas pu la mettre dans sa tente. Il réfléchit donc où avait-elle bien pu passer.<br>Zexion, Saix et Demyx dirent qu'il s'occuperaient de cuisiner les poissons, puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avaient de matériel.  
>Luxord paria qu'il attraperait le plus de poissons. A mains nues.<br>Marluxia refusait tout bonnement de faire du mal à de si gentilles bêtes toutes mignonnes. Il se fabriqua donc un panneau et il fit le tour du camp en protestant et en manifestant son mécontentement.  
>Larxene voulu pêcher aux kunais bien que Demyx lui ait dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.<br>Ils commencèrent. Larxene sauta en faisant une bombe dans l'eau et sortit ses kunaïs de suite.  
>« -Tu n'utilises pas ta technique de pêche, lui demanda Demyx curieux ?<br>-Non, j'en ai trouvée une autre: je saute et j'essaye d'écraser les poissons avec mes pieds !  
>-Bonne idée. »<br>De son côté, Xemnas était affairé avec sa ligne. Il se posait la question pourquoi les poissons ne mordaient pas à sa ligne. Xigbar, lui, disait que l'instinct lui ordonnait de rester sans bouger et de sauter sur le premier poisson qui passait. Mais au bout de 2 minutes immobile sur l'eau il bougea son pied, ce qui fit fuir un beau poisson qu'il n'avait pas vu. Mais enfin Xemnas eu une touche. Il la remonta vite. C'était une belle truite. Il la contempla dans sa main quand Marluxia passa par là:  
>« -Les poissons à la rivière! La rivière aux poissons!<br>Surpris, Xemnas la lâcha et elle partit vite fait.  
>-Imbécile! Une belle prise comme ça!<br>-Non aux chasseurs des poissons dans la mer dont j'ai oublié le nom, non aux types qui ont des poissons empaillés sur leur cheminé, non aux gars qui peignent des poissonneries, non à notre chef qui est vilain, méchant et pas beau, ...  
>-Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le chef qui est pas beau, méchant et vilain ? hurla Xemnas en sortant ses sabres laser<br>-C'est vilain, méchant et pas beau l'ordre Xemnas, dit Demyx.  
>-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu es privé de dîné Marluxia !<br>-Youpi ! Merci ! »  
>Et ça reprit. Malheureusement, Larxene n'arrivait pas à écraser de poissons, Xigbar était trop impatient et Xemnas se battait trop avec Marluxia. Finalement ils n'eurent rien.<br>« -Dommage, moi qui voulais manger de la soupe au poissons...  
>-Nous avons une surprise, annonça Demyx!<br>-Laquelle?  
>-Ta dam ! Un super repas avec toutes les spécialités des endroits où on est allé !<br>-Ouah ! Une fondue, une raclette, un cocktail multi fruit, de l'ananas, un super plat de marshmallows, une compote aux fruits des bois !  
>-Vous êtes trop gentil !<br>-Tu es parfait Demyx, dit Larxene en le prenant dans ses bras !  
>-Et où avez vous trouvés tout ça ?<br>-Ce sont des choses que vous ne saurez jamais.  
>-Alors, on commence ?<br>-Ouais !"  
>Après cet énorme repas, ils allèrent tous se coucher le ventre plein.<br>Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent en même temps et partirent la tête basse dans leur vaisseau. Alors Lexaeus se rappela où était sa canne à pêche : il l'avait laissé près du tas de bois pour le feu.  
>"Ah bon, dis Xigbar, c'était donc ça ce truc avec du fil tout autour? Je pensais que le fil était un appareil pour mesurer les branches. Je l'ai donc enlevé et mit ce qui restait au feu..."<br>Pour sûr, ils n'allaient pas oublier ces vacances de sitôt !

Fin de l'épisode


	6. Les fêtes de l'Organisation XIII : Noël

Noël, déjà. Le temps passe si vite dans ces régions. Surtout quand on est un simili. Il se passe si peu de choses intéressantes et drôles en une année. Tout le monde a droit à Noël, même les Grands des mondes tels que, par exemple, l'Organisation XIII. Mais ce n'est plus le temps des bavardages, passons au récit.  
>Il y a longtemps qu'ils travaillaient sur la fête. Mais ils étaient si organisés que la vraie organisation pour la préparation commença le jour du réveillon. Mais ils n'en étaient nullement dérangés ni pressés. Chacun s'affairait sur la déco, ou la cuisine, ou sur l'ambiance, ou dirigeait les opérations. Mais chacun préférait se débrouiller tout seul.<br>Xemnas avait décrété qu'il s'occuperait de la déco avec ses belles boules de noël. Il les avait faites lui même. Elles étaient toutes rouge étincelant. Dessus était dessiné Xemnas avec en sous-titre sur toute la sphère; "Vive le Noël de Xemnas, le chef de l'Organisation XIII". Il les avait disposées partout.  
>Xigbar prenait un malin plaisir à installer des guirlandes le plus haut possible. Ainsi, comme ils étaient haut de plafond, les bas était plus triste que le haut. Il décida aussi d'aider Lexaeus pour l'activité qu'on lui avait assignée.<br>Xaldin et Vexen furent affectés aux cuisines. Comme on dit, les deux font la paire :  
>"-Alors Xaldin, voilà ce que je propose de faire: je m'occupe de faire les plats compliqués, et toi tu fais les simples. Tu es d'acc... Xaldin, enlève immédiatement ce chapeau ridicule !<br>-Ben quoi, je vais faire la cuisine ! Faut bien que je mette une toque !  
>-Oui, mais pas une qui fasse 4 mètres de haut !<br>-Tu exagères ! Les toques, c'est connu pour être hautes !  
>-C'est surtout connu pour contenir les cheveux et empêcher qu'ils tombent dans la soupe ! Alors que toi, tu le poses simplement sur ta tête !<br>-On s'en fiche. Je prépare les desserts, et toi les entrées et les plats principaux !  
>-Mais j'aurais plus à faire !<br>-Pas forcément: à la Noël, on mange plus de desserts !  
>-Tu as sans doute raison.<br>-Hé hé hé...  
>-Que dit-tu?<br>-Qu'on devrait se mettre au boulot.  
>-Alors allons y, et bonne chance.<br>Et ils séparèrent la cuisine en deux.  
>-Voyons, que faire en entrée ? Se questionna Vexen. Si je suivais mon instinct de scientifique, je mettrais disons du saumon fumé avec des toasts, des huîtres, du foie gras, des calamars, des olives -ah non, Zexion n'aime pas les olives-, de la salade de tomates, d'asperges, d'aubergines et d'haricots, des gésiers et je pense que ça suffira. Passons au plat principal : de la dinde -évidemment-, du poisson pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas la viande, des moules et frites pour Demyx et Larxene -car ils prennent toujours le menu enfant quand on va dans des restaurants- et pour Marluxia car il n'aime pas manger de pauvres petites bêtes qui ont un regard si affectueux. Voilà, c'est tout. Passons commande à "Simili drive" et patientons.<br>De son côté, Xaldin était aussi affairé.  
>-Enfin ! J'ai enfin le droit de faire un dessert ! Je ne vais pas m'en priver. Pour commencer il faut une bûche. Ensuite je vais faire de la glace à la fraise, au chocolat, à la vanille, à la pistache, à la banane et au citron. Puis un gâteau. Non, deux ! Un fondant au chocolat, un fraisier et, prenons-en un autre, un mille-feuilles géant. Et puis des truffes au chocolat. Plein. Et un grand plat de fraises pour faire plaisir à ce crétin de Marluxia. Et pour me faire plaisir un autre bol géant de fraises dans de la crème.<p>

Le numéro III en bava d'avance.

-Commandons tout ça à "Simili drive" et attendons que ça vienne.  
>Pendant ce temps, Vexen avait déjà reçut ses provisions par vaisseau simili express.<br>-Eh bien ! C'est du service rapide ! Il est partit sans prendre l'argent. Peut-être car j'ai écris Vexen sur la note... Bon ! Allons allons ! J'ai un repas à préparer ! déclara-t-il en retroussant ses manches, en s'équipant de gants, d'un tablier, de lunettes de protection ainsi que d'un masque chirurgical (après tout qui sait si les aliments n'étaient pas dangereux ?)

-Pour commencer, je vais faire la dinde. Alors, je la met sur ce plat et je le met au four, disons 4 heures.

Dommage pour lui, il oublia d'allumer le four et passa directement au plat suivant.

-Maintenant le poisson. Je crois qu'il faut le couper. Mais avec ces gros couteaux pour la viande c'est pas pratique.

En effet, Vexen ne connaissait pas l'existence des couteaux à poisson, et utilisait d'imposants couteaux de boucher pour découper chirurgicalement les poissons.

-Ouf ! J'espère qu'ils apprécieront ce travail acharné d'un fondateur. Je trouve ça bien coupé. C'est le tour des moules&frites. Alors, je place les frites dans cette assiette et je met l'assiette dans une casserole pleine d'huile. Maintenant je fait chauffer la casserole avec le plat de frites dedans. Pour les moules, je fait pareil sauf que je remplace l'huile par de l'eau. Je vais maintenant attendre qu'ils chauffent.

Et, sans se rendre compte que les assiettes flottaient dans les casseroles d'eau et d'huile, il poursuivit son œuvre.

-Passons aux entrées. Je met tout ces quelques 40 toasts dans le grille pain, place à puissance 4 -il ne faut pas les brûler- et j'attend que ça chauffe.

Le pauvre numéro IV n'avait pas songé qu'un tel amas de pain surchaufferait le grille pain, qui aurait explosé s'il l'avait mit à une puissance plus grande. Fort heureusement, le court circuit n'eut pour effet que de mettre hors service l'appareil, sans causer d'explosion.

-Bien, je fait maintenant la salade. Je place la salade, les tomates, les asperges, les aubergines et les haricots dans le mixer que j'enclenche.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, cela ressemblait plus à de la purée ou de la soupe, mais il faut savoir que le Savant considérait qu'une salade n'avait pas besoin d'être sous sa forme originelle pour être appelée comme telle.

-Passons aux huîtres. Je les ouvre tous avec ma tenaille... Voilà. Et je les dispose bien sur un plat.

Il disposa également sa tenaille maintenant rouillée dans la poubelle.

-Pour le foie gras, je le met tel quel dans son plat respectif. Les calamars, mettons-les dans un bol. Enfin, les gésiers vont êtres coupés avec le hachoir. Ah, les toasts sont prêts.

Et, constatant qu'ils étaient froids…

-Quoi? Ils sont à peine cuits? Bon, je les passe sur le grill, si ça ne marche pas...

Un epu plus tard, après avoir complètement sali le grill en question avec ses toasts.

-Ouf ! C'est prêt ! Ne sont-ils pas beaux ? Je les dispose bien avec le saumon, voilà c'est parfait ! J'ai mérité de me reposer...  
>Xaldin eut juste à ce moment là sa commande.<br>-Ah ! Merci petit bonhomme. Voici l'ar... trop tard. Pas grave. Bien, faisons la bûche. C'est pas compliqué, je met la garniture dans la pâte, je la fait tourner pour avoir une bûche... Et met le tout au four.

Je précise au lecteur que sa bûche ressemblait plutôt à un rouleau de printemps géant et très moche. Mais disons que Xaldin n'avait pas un sens esthétique très poussé.

-Maintenant les glaces. Je vais faire un méga giga tétra cocktail avec tout dedans ! Allez ! On réfléchit pas, on met toutes les boules possible dans la grande assiette prévue à cet effet.

Spectacle édifiant de voir Xaldin utiliser ses six lances pour faire le plus de boules possible, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Un moment plus tard…

-Et voilà c'est fait ! Il y en a 300 ! Si après ça ils ne sont pas contents... Pour les gâteaux, ils sont prévus pour douze personnes, le compte y est puisque je me resservirai. Je les met juste à décongeler dans un beau plat. Voilà qui est fait. Bon, pour les truffes, je fait comme avec les glaces, sauf que je les roule dans du sucre après.

Et rebelote avec les lances…

-Enfin, deux bols de fraises dont un avec de la crème. Et voilà le travail! Qui irait prétendre que je n'ai pas les qualités d'un grand chef ?"  
>Comme vous l'avez remarqués, le dîner promettait.<br>Lexaeus avait été chargé d'aller chercher un sapin de noël et Xigbar avait tenu à l'accompagner, comme vous le savez. Il décida d'aller en prendre un au seul endroit où il pouvait en prendre un : au jardin prive du château. Il eut vite fait de le débiter. Puis, aidé de Xigbar, il l'emmena dans le salon.  
>"-La soirée promet, pas vrai Lexy?<br>-Mouais, si tu voulais bien tenir correctement cet arbre.  
>-Qu'est ce qu'on mangera à ton avis ?<br>-Des fraises j'espère ! J'adore les fraises !  
>-C'est pas nouveau. Et puis je préfèrerait manger des bananes… bougonna t-il<br>-Eh, tu vas pas te fâcher le jour de noël ?  
>-T'as raison. Je m'excuse, répondit-il en lâchant l'arbre pour aller serrer la main de Lexaeus.<br>-Ouille ! Prévient quand tu lâche ! Ça ne se fait pas de faire ça !  
>Et il le poursuivit dans tout le château.<br>-Au secours ! On ne se fâche pas le jour de noël quand même !  
>-Je m'gênerais !"<br>Zexion, pendant ce temps, s'occupait d'un peu de tout. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il voulait que ce noël soit très réussi. Pas parfait disait-il, car la perfection n'existe pas, mais réussi. Il fit tout ce qu'il put. Il demanda à Vexen de faire neiger une neige douce et blanche toute la journée. Ce dernier le fit, heureux de faire plaisir à son ami Zexion. Ainsi, une belle neige recouvrit le château et ses environs. Il voyait si tout ce passait bien, mais n'allait pas en cuisine pour vérifier de peur de déranger. Il aidait Xemnas à poser ses boules (mais c'était pour enlever le message ridicule), repositionnait les guirlandes de Xigbar... C'est aussi lui qui fut chargé d'apporter le sac contenant les cadeaux en récompense de sa sympathie. C'est dire s'il était occupé.  
>Saix et Marluxia se désignèrent pour ranger le manoir à l'occasion. Marluxia se chargea de mettre des fleurs qui sentaient bon partout. Saix, pendant ce temps, rangea les chambres en faisant les lits (dont les éléments étaient parfois au quatre coins) et en balayant. Tout deux en profitèrent pour ranger l'armoire de Xigbar. Cela leur prit pas moins de six heures.<br>Demyx et Larxene étaient super excités. Ils sautaient partout, ils faisaient des rondes, bref, ils étaient intenables. Ils étaient à une demi heure de la fête quand Demyx dit:  
>"-Dit Larxene, ce serai bien si on organisait un bal avec tout les autres copains.<br>-Ouais ! Faudrait aller se préparer.  
>-Se préparer ?<br>-Tu n'es jamais allé à un bal quand t'étais humain ? Il faut être présentable.  
>-Mais on peut pas changer de tenue, et puis on est suffisamment bien coiffés comme ça.<br>-J'y avais pas pensée. Tant pis."  
>Luxord avait dit que pour une fois il allait être passif et il ne fit que des parties de solitaires toute la journée ou il écrivit sa fanfiction.<p>

Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger pour commencer le repas. Ils s'assirent tous en regardant la salle: y'avait pas à dire, Zexion avait fait du bon travail. Des chaussettes, des boules, des guirlandes, des bonnets de père noël, il y avait de tout. Après qu'ils eurent tous grandement remerciés l'auteur de cette attention, ils décidèrent d'apporter les plats. Les deux cuisiniers en herbe eurent l'honneur de le faire. Vexen sentit des élans d'orgueils venir, comme d'habitude. Ils se ruèrent sur les mets et entremets. Mais certains ne connaissaient pas la cuisine "façon Vexen":  
>"-Humm! Elle est bonne cette soupe de légumes. Mais on dirait qu'il n'y a pas les légumes habituels.<br>-Mais ce n'est pas une soupe ou un potage, c'est une salade, patate !  
>-Une salade patate ? Il doit y en avoir dedans alors...<br>-Bandes de crétins, je...  
>-Alors Vexen, l'interrompit Zexion, qu'y a t'il dans cette salade ?<br>-Eh bien il y a de la salade, des tomates, des asperges, des aubergines et des haricots. Et pas d'olives !  
>-Je te remercie pour cette généreuse attention.<br>-Mais tu avais dit qu'il y avait des patates dans...  
>-Les frites, coupa de nouveau Zexion ? Mais oui !<br>-C'est...  
>-Tu reprendras des huîtres ?<br>-Heu, oui !  
>-Peut-tu me passer les toasts au saumon ?<br>-Ouais, prend.  
>-C'est bon, mais on dirait qu'ils ont été cuits deux fois.<br>-Comment peut-tu dire ça ?  
>-L'intuition.<br>Puis vint le moment des plats principaux.  
>-Voilà ce que j'ai prévu, présenta Vexen, une dinde (enfin, une dinde à moitié cuite), du poisson pour ceux qui n'aiment pas la viande, et des moule&amp;frites pour les deux gam... heu pour nos deux amis à côté là et pour Marluxia, qui je le sais n'aime pas manger des pauvres petits animaux.<br>-Vexen, je peux manger de la dinde quand même!  
>-Nan, tu peux pas!<br>-Allons les gars, du calme, réclama Luxord. Tu es autorisé à manger de la dinde Marly.  
>-Merci Luxord !<br>-Allez, ça suffit.  
>Donc Demyx et Larxene prirent des moules&amp;frites. Mais vous savez la façon dont le scientifique les a préparés:<br>-Tes frites on un goût d'assiette et tes moules un goût plus ou moins chaud comme si on les avait bouillir petit à petit.  
>-Pas ma faute si vous n'appréciez pas la cuisine à sa juste valeur.<br>-Et le poisson est plein d'arrêtes!  
>-J'aurais été étonné s'il y avait eu des soucoupes volantes. Dans le poisson y'a des arrêtes même si on essaye de les enlever. Comme avec Xaldin: son cerveau est plus là mais il en reste quand même un peu.<br>-Eh ! J'ai rien dit !  
>-C'est ce qu'on te reproche.<br>-Bon, si on finissait le repas ?  
>-Ouais !<br>Et ils s'attaquèrent au dessert.  
>-Pour une fois c'est très bien fait Xaldin !<br>-Je prendrais ça pour un compliment.  
>-Ouais, ce rouleau de printemps au chocolat, ces glaces, ces gâteaux...<br>-Je suis moi même très satisfait.  
>-Ouais, mais c'est normal ça."<br>Ils finirent tout les desserts. Ils partirent alors vers le sapin que Lexaeus avait fini d'installer tout seul. Xemnas demanda alors à Zexion de faire "il savait quoi".  
>Ce dernier se dirigea vers le placard où ils étaient tous cachés. Il commença à les sortir, mais le sac était trop gros et trop lourd. Zexion s'assit alors et réfléchit.<br>Durant ce moment, Demyx et Larxene dirent aux autres présents:  
>"-Dites, les gars, Larxene et moi avons eut l'idée de faire une soirée dansante : qu'est ce que vous en dites ?<br>-Super idée !  
>-Je suis d'accord !<br>-Alors mettons de la musique, prenons des partenaires et dansons !"  
>Ainsi fut-il. Les duo dansants se firent comme suit: XigbarLexaeus (qui voulaient l'un et l'autre se faire pardonner), Xaldin/Vexen, (bien que ce dernier trouvait l'odeur de glace à la banane qui se dégageait de la Lance très désagréable) Luxord/Marluxia (qui s'en voulait encore pour le coup de la fleur du camping qui remontait pourtant à bien longtemps avant), et bien entendu Demyx/Larxene (on s'en doutait!). Xemnas voulu inviter Saix, mais ce dernier dit qu'il préférait rester sur la touche. Le chef partit alors rejoindre Xigbar et Lexaeus, qui dansaient si mal l'un que l'autre qu'il fallait qu'il y en ait un qui danse bien pour sauver l'honneur. Mais il furent déçus par Xemnas.  
>Les musiques s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres, certaines rapides et rythmiques, d'autres plus lentes et langoureuses. Pour le final ils avaient choisis une chanson très douce et pleine de fantaisie. Tous dansèrent le mieux qu'ils purent, mais c'était incontestablement Demyx et Larxene qui dansaient le mieux. Ils en étaient au dernier couplet qui était particulièrement émouvant. La chanteuse susurrait des paroles très touchantes et pleine d'émotions. Les deux danseurs se rapprochaient, se serraient plus fort, se regardaient droit dans les yeux, leurs visages étaient très proches... Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Pendant un moment rien ni personne n'entra, les membres présents regardaient tous la porte d'un air étonné. Et plus tard, une pile de cadeaux multicolores, d'où émergeait deux pieds en bas fit son entrée dans la pièce. La montagne se dirigea vers le sapin et fit tomber tout ses cadeaux. Alors Zexion apparu.<br>"-Eh bien, Zexion, interrogea Saix, que s'est il passé ?  
>-Le sac était trop lourd et était coincé dans le placard, alors j'ai décidé de porter tout les paquets en équilibre sur moi. Mais comme je n'avais pas envie de devoir poser ma charge à chaque porte, j'ai ouvert toutes celles que je devais traverser et je suis passé avec mon chargement.<br>-Voilà qui était bien pensé.  
>-Maintenant, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux, demanda Xemnas tout excité ? On peut ?<p>

-Mais oui mon petit, répondit Zexion.  
>-Ouais !"<br>Alors ils se précipitèrent tous sur le tas au pied du sapin et ils déballèrent (plutôt déchirèrent) leurs cadeaux. Seul Zexion et Saix les défaisaient correctement.  
>Xemnas eut la joie de trouver un livre autobiographique à son nom, ainsi que 1 boîte de chocolats en forme de cœurs. Il fut aussi très surprit de voir aussi une peluche à son effigie, peluche à qui il promit la meilleure place dans son lit.<br>Xigbar fut content de trouver une nouvelle boussole qui se mettait au poignet et un guide intitulé "Se repérer quand on n'est pas James Cook". Il essaya de suite sa boussole et se demanda quelle heure pouvait bien indiquer cette montre bizarre.  
>Xaldin reçut 3 tube de crème solaire et 3 bouteilles de produit anti-moustique. Il eut aussi un miroir sous lequel était écrit "Portrait de Crétin".<br>Vexen sauta de joie au plafond en voyant les 4 encyclopédies qu'il avait eut et les kits parfaits de chimie et de physique.  
>Lexaeus pleura de bonheur en découvrant les 5 pots de confitures à la fraise. Faut dire que ces pots avaient la forme d'une fraise. Il avait également reçu un moule pour faire des baguettes de pain de trois mètre de long, pour ainsi avoir des méga tartines…<br>Zexion sourit en trouvant 6 nouveaux livres d'énigmes qu'il aurait sans doute toutes résolues à la fin de l'année. Il eut aussi des graines pour de belles fleurs, une partition de musique dont l'instrument qui devait être joué n'était pas noté, un paquet de cartes, un guide astronomique et un mini kit du scientifique. C'est dire si ses collègues avaient pensés à lui.  
>Saix fut content de constater que quelqu'un lui avait offert du matériel pour observer les étoiles la nuit et plus particulièrement la lune. Il reçut également un cadre dans lequel il y avait une crêpe. En dessous était écrit son titre : "Pleine lune de miel".<br>Demyx se mit à sauter partout. Il avait reçut de nouveaux accords et partitions pour sa sitar, un vrai bracelet de punk et un numéro de téléphone pour installer une piscine dans sa chambre (qui était pour tout dire assez grande).  
>Luxord esquissa un sourire en découvrant les 10 nouveaux paquets de cartes ainsi qu'un livre intitulé "six cent cinquante nouveaux jeux de cartes" par un anonyme. Ajoutons une fleur rare dont il n'était pas allergique (heureusement pour lui).<br>Marluxia ne laissa pas sa joie cachée en voyant les quelques 11 paquets de fleur qu'il eut et le sachet de désherbant floral total dont l'expéditeur n'était pas inconnu.  
>Larxene n'eut qu'un seul cadeau qui fut comme un trou comparé aux autres qui en avaient plus. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel cadeau : c'était un parfum qui s'appelait "Ultimate Storm". Elle fut néanmoins très contente que quelqu'un eut pensé à elle.<br>Une fois le déballage fini, il se demandèrent quoi faire. Zexion proposa d'aller se coucher.

Ils partirent donc se coucher, tous avec l'esprit de noël dans la tête. 


	7. Similis des Caraïbes

Après leurs vacances mouvementés, nos héros goûtaient à un repos bien mérité. Qui ne dura pas longtemps car un jour Luxord se rappela d'une mission qu'il avait effectué dans un monde qui lui avait beaucoup plu. C'était le monde de Port Royal. Tout cela l'avait inspiré: la mer, le jeu, les pirates, les bateaux, les belles villes maritimes, les poissons en brochette ou à la poêle (selon les goûts)... Il prit une décision et proposa aux autres après un grand dîner d'accueil qu'ils s'étaient fait eux mêmes:  
>"-Dites les gars, si on devenait des pirates pendant un certain temps ?<br>-Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être amusant !  
>-Oh oui ! Surtout avec les poissons en brochette !<br>-Tu rigoles ? C'est meilleur à la poêle !  
>-C'est toi le menteur !<br>-Je vous en prie, ne commençons pas. Demain nous irons au monde de Port Royal ! Ne prenez pas d'affaires, on achètera tout ce qu'il faut là bas."  
>Puis ils allèrent se coucher.<p>

Le lendemain il se levèrent de bonne heure car ils étaient tous pressés de partir. Le voyage se fit sans histoire. Il arrivèrent rapidement.  
>"-Bien, dit Xemnas, pour commencer, nous allons former à nous 11, l'équipage le plus terrible des océans. Il nous faut donc un capitaine. Je propose que ce soit moi car je suis votre chef adoré après tout.<br>-Ouais, dit Xigbar, mais moi je ressemble déjà à un pirate. T'as vu mon bandeau? T'as vu ma tresse ? T'as vu mes cicatrices ? T'as vu mes pistolets ? Je suis l'archétype même du pirate !  
>-Peut être, dit Xaldin, mais moi je contrôle les vent. Sans moi vous seriez perdus.<br>-Oui, mais je suis le plus intelligent d'entre vous, clama Vexen. Je dois donc vous commander car sinon vous iriez n'importe où.  
>-Sûrement, continua Lexaeus, mais je contrôle le terre moi ! Je peut créer des récifs et plein d'autres trucs moi ! Je peut même les enlever les récifs moi au moins. Et puis je suis le plus fort moi ! Faut pas l'oublier !<br>-Si je me mêlais de ce conflit, dit Zexion, je dirais que je suis notre meilleur stratège.  
>-Quand à moi, agrémenta Saix, je suis le vice-supérieur, maître de la lune.<br>-Mais je dirige l'eau, moi ! Je veux être capitaine ! Comme le héro de ce monde là, heu, quel est son nom ?  
>-Moi j'connais c'monde, déclara Luxord ! Vous seriez perdus !<br>-Si je suis votre capitaine, proposa Marluxia, je vous offrirais à tous des fleurs !  
>-Je peux créer des tempêtes et des orages ! Vous avez intérêt à me choisir !<br>-Mais comment qu'il s'appelle le grand pirate de ce monde, continua Demyx ?  
>-Euh, ce serait pas Mac Mallow ?<br>-Mais non c'est Marshmallow !  
>-De qui?<br>-Le gars là... J'ai oublié son nom...  
>-C'est Jack Sparrow, rectifia Zexion.<br>-Comment ne peut-tu pas connaître le GRAND, le SEUL, l'UNIQUE Jack Sparrow, s'énerva Luxord ?  
>-Ben, je sais pas.<br>-La question n'est pas là. Qui sera notre capitaine ?  
>-On avait dit que c'était moi.<br>-Menteur ! Moi !  
>-Non moi !<br>-Prend ça! »  
>Et une bagarre générale commença, même avec Zexion, qui dit que pour une fois c'était bien de se défouler. Ce qu'il fit très bien sur Xaldin. A la fin tout de même, personne ne gagna (sauf Zexion qui continuait à taper sur Xaldin qui n'en pouvait plus). Tout de même, il décidèrent sur les conseils de Zexion, qui savait parler et frapper en même temps, qu'ils seraient capitaines chacun leur tour toutes les demi-heures. Il acceptèrent de bon cœur. Donc Xemnas commença le premier.<p>

Il décida que pour débuter, il faudrait de l'équipement. Ils partirent à un magasin et tous s'achetèrent des accessoires de pirates.  
>Xemnas prit toute une série de tatouages qu'il se mit sur ses bras. Mais cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup car il avait mit son manteau par dessus.<br>Xigbar n'avait rien à acheter car il avait tout sur lui.  
>Xaldin s'acheta un beau béret de mousse qu'il enfila de suite. Mais connaissant le volume des cheveux de Xaldin, ça faisait un gros truc sous le béret. Mais il s'en fichait.<br>Vexen prit un faux crochet qu'il mit sur sa main droite.  
>Lexaeus se paya une vraie jambe de bois comme les flibustiers qu'il voyait à la télévision.<br>Zexion, pour jouer le jeu, s'acheta un superbe chapeau tricorne qui lui allait à merveille.  
>Saix ne prit rien et se contenta de se coiffer du chapeau Tyrolien qu'il avait un jour prit à un garde forestier. C'est dire si c'était bien dans le thème de la piraterie.<br>Demyx s'acheta des faux pistolets en plastique.  
>Luxord prit tous ce qu'avait son idole. Un tricorne, des coiffures rastas, une boussole... Et aussi, pour faire original, deux bandeaux qu'il mettrait un jour, devant Jack Sparrow, pour lui montrer qu'il aimait les pirates.<br>Marluxia prit lui aussi un bicorne mais ne voulant pas être aussi ridicule que Xaldin, il mit juste le couvre chef en équilibre sur sa tête.  
>Larxene prit les mêmes pistolets que Demyx en plus de tracer au crayon noir deux traits horizontaux sous ses yeux. Ça faisait peinture de guerre qu'elle disait.<br>Après ces petites emplettes, le capitaine Xemnas décréta que ce dont ils avaient besoin maintenant, c'était un bateau. Ils partirent et virent un beau navire.  
>« -C'est c'lui là qu'il nous faut !<br>-Ouais, mais il est gardé par des soldats.  
>-Pas grave, dit Xemnas, voici mon plan génial qui ne peut pas rater car justement il est génial. On passe discrètement jusque dedans, puis on entre toujours discrètement, on jette tout le monde à l'eau et c'est gagné ! »<br>Il suivirent le plan à la lettre. Il étaient cachés derrière des caisses, attendant un moment d'inattention des gardes pour y aller, quand soudain Xigbar demanda tout bas à Xemnas:  
>« -Pst ! Xemnas !<br>-Capitaine Xemnas, murmura t-il un peu fort !  
>-Oui bon capitaine Xemnas, je crois que c'est à moi d'être le capitaine ! La demi heure est passée !<br>-Ouais bon si tu veux.  
>Alors Xigbar se leva et hurla :<br>-A L'ABORDAGE ! EN AVANT ! TOUS A L'EAU ! »  
>Et il couru sur la passerelle et monta sur le pont, armes en avant.<br>Les autres, d'abord interloqués, firent de même. Ils étaient quand même comiques.  
>Xemnas sortit ses sabres lasers et fit de grand mouvements brusques.<br>Xaldin faisait pareil avec ses lances.  
>Vexen mettait son bouclier droit devant lui. Ça lui offrait une bonne protection mais ne voyant rien de rien, il ne vit donc où était la passerelle et tomba dans l'eau.<br>Lexaeus avait meilleure figure avec sa hache mais était bizarre quand même.  
>Zexion monta avec son livre sous le bras, bien protégé (le livre, pas Zexion).<br>Saix essayait de tenir vers l'avant sa Claymore avec ses deux mains mais elle était trop longue et trop lourde donc elle était très basse.  
>Demyx avait le même problème avec sa sitar qu'il tenait par le manche et mettait la caisse de résonance devant.<br>Luxord gardait ses cartes derrières et n'avait pas de problème majeur.  
>Marluxia n'avait aucune difficultés avec sa légère faux.<br>Larxene avait ses kunaïs dans une main et son pistolet à bouchon dans l'autre.  
>Devant cet ''assaut'' les gardes ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Cela vexa grandement le nouveau capitaine qui leur ordonna que s'ils ne voulaient pas finir vingt mètres au dessus de la mer, il faudrait qu'ils dégagent. Ce qu'ils firent, devant son air extrêmement menaçant.<br>"-Le navire est a nous !  
>-Youpi !<br>-Dites, si on lui donnait un nom ?  
>-Ouais ! Si on l'appelait...<br>-Chut, réclama Zexion.  
>-Ben quoi ?<br>-Nous allons encore nous disputer. Je propose que nous écrivions chacun le nom qu'il veut mettre sur la coque. Mais d'abord quittons le port. Je ne veut pas avoir affaire avec la milice."  
>Et ils partirent. Ils suivirent peu après les conseils du bon Zexion.<br>Xemnas écrivit ''Le Xemnas bis".  
>Xigbar écrivit ''L'indésordonné" car il disait que "le sens du rangement, c'est important".<br>Xaldin le surnomma "L'incoulable".  
>Vexen quand à lui grava "L'éther de bois".<br>Lexaeus inscrivit "L'éviteur des récifs".  
>Zexion écrivit "L'écumoir des mers". Il avait toujours rêvé avoir un bateau qui s'appellerait comme ça.<br>Saix grava "Le Lunatique intempêtable".  
>Demyx, lui, écrivit "La bonne traversée sur l'eau calme".<br>Luxord inscrit avec idolâtrie "Le Jack Sparrow numéro deux". Il aurai voulu écrire "Le Black Pearl 2" mais il avait trop de respect pour le faire.  
>Marluxia écrivit "L'algue flottante imprenable".<br>Larxene, qui n'avait pas d'idées particulières (contrairement aux autres), grava "Celui qui lit ceci est un crétin".  
>Oh bien sûr, le fait d'écrire "Le Xemnas bis l'indésordonné l'incoulable l'éther de bois l'éviteur des récifs l'écumoir des mers le lunatique intempêtable la bonne traversée sur l'eau calme le Jack Sparrow numéro deux l'algue flottante imprenable celui qui lit ceci est un crétin" prenait pas mal de place, mais il étaient organisés. Cela prenait toute la coque mais c'était pas grave. Zexion, suite à cet incident, décida d'abréger le nom en "l'Illusionavire" quand ils en parleraient entre eux.<p>

L'Illusionavire voguait gaiement sur l'eau pure et sale de la mer. Chacun était capitaine et contrôlait le vaisseau à sa manière.  
>Xemnas dirigeait l'équipage d'une main de fer. Étant déjà un chef, il avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'il n'était plus commandant, il bronzait sur le pont.<br>Xigbar était un excité et faisait aller le vaisseau un peu partout, ce qui donnait excessivement la nausée à Marluxia. Quand il était au repos, il allait sur le mât et guettait les bateaux qui passaient. Dès qu'il en verrait un, il l'attirerait illico presto.  
>Xaldin était un véritable tyran. Il donnait à tout le monde (surtout à Zexion) des corvées de nettoyer le pont. Lorsqu'il était enfin en repos, il se mettait sur le rebord du bateau et il chantait, ce qui faisait fuir les navires alentours.<br>Vexen les obligeait tous de l'aider dans ses expériences même quand il ne commandait pas.  
>Lexaeus patientait son heure pour dresser des récifs pour couler les ennemis. Si il était aux commandes, il ne faisait rien de particulier si ce n'est traquer impitoyablement les autres.<br>Zexion, avec son beau chapeau tricorne, dirigeait astucieusement ses hommes (et Larxene, qui lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il ne la comptait pas). Durant l'unique bataille qu'ils firent (contre un radeau échoué), il gagna en 2min 6s. Pendant ses moment libres (s'il ne faisait pas les corvées de Xaldin) il observait la mer et ses amis, voir comment ils faisaient.  
>Saix, lui, avait fière allure avec son chapeau tyrolien. Il n'était pas trop sévère et était apprécié de tous, sauf de Xaldin qui râlait qu'il retardait son tour car il était favorisé parce que son tour durait plus longtemps que le sien. Saix passait son temps à regarder l'océan sous la Lune, comme on pouvait s'en douter.<br>Demyx faisait des petit trucs dans l'eau comme créer un tourbillon, une grosse vague... Quand il était capitaine (lui, capitaine, il faut le faire quand même) il faisait des grandes fêtes. Lorsqu'il était enfin libre, il jouait avec Larxene aux boucaniers, à faire des duels au pistolet...  
>Luxord faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ressembler au "GRAND, au SEUL, à l'UNIQUE" Jack Sparrow. Mais il ne se débrouillait pas aussi bien qu'il devrait. Durant ses moments solitaire, il chantait la chanson préférée de Jack.<br>Marluxia fit comme promit: il offrit à tous plein et plein de fleurs multicolores, de toutes tailles... Et au moment où il fut enfin capitaine, il se fit un grand bouquet en son honneur, et un autre à chaque membre de l'équipage pour les récompenser d'avoir toujours cru en lui. Quand il avait enfin fini, c'était déjà le tour de Larxene. Il faisait ça tout le temps. Et quand il était libre, il décorait le bateau qui était, selon lui, moche. Ajoutons qu'il était très malade à bord et que sans Vexen et ses produits pour l'estomac, il aurait été obligé de rentrer. Et aussi qu'il pêchait désespérément du poisson avec une petite planche, un fil de cuisine et une poignée de porte qui lui servait d'hameçon.  
>Larxene obligeait tout le monde à faire le tour du bateau en rampant, à cloche-pied, avec les yeux bandés... Seul Demyx avait le droit de ne pas le faire et discutait avec elle pendant qu'elle les surveillait. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait tranquille, elle jouait tout le temps avec Demyx à plein de choses.<p>

Le navire coulait donc des jours heureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent un bateau que Luxord reconnu de loin:  
>« -C'est le Black Pearl ! Jack Sparrow doit être dessus ! Youpi !<br>Et il se mit à danser et à sauter partout sur le pont.  
>-Tu crois qu'il est vraiment dessus, demanda Demyx à Xaldin ?<br>-Nan, c'est un vaisseau fantôme venu nous hanter.  
>-Qu...quoi ? Fantôme ? Au secours !<br>Et il se cacha derrière Larxene.  
>-Non, Demyx, t'en fait pas, le rassura Larxene, Xaldin est un vilain méchant pas beau et il a voulu te faire peur ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis là pour te protéger !<br>-C'est ça, dit Zexion, disputons nous et nous ne serons jamais prêt à accueillir Jack.  
>-Pourquoi crois tu qu'il vient, questionna Saix ?<br>-Regarde Luxord et tu comprendra.  
>En effet ce dernier s'était mit sur la rambarde et faisait de grand signe vers le bateau et hurlait à leur encontre.<br>-T'as raison, conclus Saix. »  
>Mais en fait ils se rendirent compte que le vaisseau de Jack partait dans l'autre sens.<p>

-Non ! hurla un Luxord désespéré. je ne vous ai pas encore présenté mon super équipage !

-Eh ! C'est moi qui suis le capitaine ! râla Lexaeus

-Attendez-moi, j'arrive !

Et le numéro X sauta dans un canot de sauvetage et se jeta à la mer.

-Tu devrais mettre tes bandeaux, au cas où tu rencontres Jack Sparrow en chemin, conseilla Zexion.

-Excellente idée !

Et il mit ses deux bandeaux de pirate, un sur chaque œil. Inutile de dire qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

-Dis donc Zexion, demanda Xemnas, on n'est pas en train d'abandonner Luxord ?

-Pas du tout : comme il ne voit pas où il va, il est actuellement en train de se diriger vers Port Royal, à l'opposée du Black Pearl. Nous devrions le suivre, de toute façon nous devons y aller nous aussi.

Il débarquèrent à Port Royal peu de temps après. Depuis le temps, c'était Xaldin le capitaine. Ils virent un beau vaisseau marchand.  
>"-Voilà mon plan. On monte dessus, je crée un grand vent qui les chasse tous puis on s'empare du bateau.<br>-OK !  
>-A l'abordage !<br>Et ils firent leur célèbre "charge", Vexen tombant encore une fois dans l'eau. Une fois à bord, Xaldin fit comme il avait dit. Mais il fit envoler la cargaison avec.  
>-Nonnnnnn ! Les nouilles ! Pas les nouilles ! ah trop tard !<br>-Tiens ? C'était des nouilles ?  
>-Bien sûr que oui ! Nous étions sur un navire chinois ! Et elles sont perdues !<br>-Oh rage oh désespoir !  
>-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant que les pâtes sont à l'eau ?<br>-On pourrait en racheter ?  
>-A ce prix là ? Non, mieux vaut les chercher au fond de l'eau.<br>-Hep Vexen ! Tu pourrais profiter d'être en bas pour chercher les nouilles ?  
>-Bebleubebleubleubeblue !<br>-Je crois que ça veux dire non.  
>-Bon, hurla Xigbar ! Puisque c'est comme ça on a jeter ce qui reste !<br>-Nonononon ! Pas les pâtisseries !  
>-Trop tard...<br>-Il faut que j'aille les sauver, dit Xaldin d'un air héroïque en plongeant dans l'eau !  
>-Xaldin ! Revient !<br>-Tant pis, ce n'est pas une grosse perte.  
>-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qui serai une grosse perte, questionna Larxene ?<br>-Moi et rien que moi pardi, rétorqua Xemnas !  
>-Tu penses ? Eh bien moi je dit que c'est Demyx la grosse perte ! C'est le seul qui joue avec moi !<br>-Demyx ! Tu sais ce que Larxene dit de toi ?  
>-Si on revenait à notre discussion initiale, dit Lexaeus ? Je pense que notre plus grande perte serait Marluxia ! Quand ça arrivera, on fera une grande fête et cela deviendra un jour férié !<br>-Ça veut dire que je t'embête ?  
>-Parfaitement ! T'as tout le temps le mal de mer, tu perd tes affaires et j'en passe.<br>-Ah non ! C'est pas vrai !  
>-Peuh !<br>-Prend ça !

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se battre, car ils entendirent un choc, puis aperçurent Luxord qui montait dans leur navire, les yeux toujours bandés.

-Jack Sparrow ! Mon copain ! Mon ami ! Tu te souviens de moi au moins ! Celui qui était venu avec le fossoyeur ! Mes copains et moi sommes pirates nous aussi ! Je vais vous présenter !

Vraisemblablement il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était de retour sur l'Illusionavire. Il se dirigeait vers Xigbar qui se penchait sur la ballustrade pour repérer les vivres qu'il avait jeté à l'eau.

-Je vous présente Jack Sparrow, le plus grand pirate de tout les temps ! s'exclama Luxord.

Cela eut pour effet de surprendre le numéro II qui ne s'y attendait pas, le faisant tomber à l'eau.

-Mais où vas-tu ? Que quelqu'un aille sauver Jack enfin !

Xemnas allait lui demander de cesser ce cirque et d'enlever ses bandeaux, mais le Joueur prit un air héroïque et déclara.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te secourir !

Et il plongea à l'eau lui aussi.

-La situation est critique ! s'emporta Marluxia. En tant que capitaine du bateau il faut…

-Non, c'est moi le capitaine ! s'énerva Lexaeus. Et en outre je…

-Et où est Zexion ? Il prend son bain lui aussi ?

-Je crois qu'il est dans la cabine du capitaine.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il peut bien y faire ? demanda Xemnas.

Après avoir défoncé la, porte, ils virent le numéro VI confortablement attablé autour d'un délicieux repas asiatique.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je mange.

-C'est pas le moment ! On a besoin de toi !  
>-Bon, j'arrive, déclara-t-il résigné.<br>-Voilà le problème : Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord et Vexen sont à l'eau.  
>-Alors il y a un, deux, trois et quatre hommes à la mer. Tu sors les bouées de sauvetage et tu les leur balance.<br>-A t'écouter tout paraît simple.  
>-Bon assez bavardé. Jetons les bouées."<br>Après avoir secouru nos quatre guignols, il allaient prendre le bateau mais Zexion les retint.  
>"Je pense, après un examen poussé des cabines, qu'il n'y a rien à tirer de ce bateau. On peut s'en aller"<br>Ce qu'ils firent. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le grand nord, enfin d'après Xigbar car c'est lui qui était capitaine à ce moment là.

Ils continuaient à voguer en quête d'aventures quand soudain leur navire subit une violente secousse : ils étaient attaqués! Zexion, qui était capitaine, prit les commandes.  
>"-Tout le monde sur le pont ! Sortez vos armes ! Préparez vous à l'attaque !<br>-Captain ! On ne voit pas de navire alentour !  
>-Vous êtes sûrs ?<br>-Oui, juste une grosse tentacule là.  
>-C'est le Kraken ! Nous sommes victimes de son attaque ! Voilà ce qu'on va faire: Xemnas, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Saix et Marluxia vous allez attaquer la tentacule ! Xaldin, Vexen, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene et moi allons préparer des explosifs !<br>-Pour Zexion notre capitaine ! Hip hip hip...  
>-On a pas le temps !<br>Pendant que les autres se battaient férocement contre lui, notre groupe cherchait des explosifs :  
>-Où en a-t-on ?<br>-Dans la cale !  
>-Vite ! Mettez les tous groupés ! Maintenant prenons de la poudre... répandons là comme ça... et on met le feu !<br>-Mais Zexion, dit Vexen, il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu. C'est dangereux.  
>-On s'en fiche ! Donne moi cette allumette !<br>-Je suis pas d'accord !  
>-C'est ton capitaine qui te l'ordonne !<br>-Bon, très bien, dit-il en boudant.  
>Après avoir allumé la mèche, nos 6 compères sortirent en vitesse.<br>-ATTENTION ! TOUT VA SAUTER !  
>-Beuh, dit Xigbar, moi j'ai déjà sauté au camping alors ce petit truc...<br>-T'es sourd ou quoi ? Le capitaine l'a dit, tu le fais !  
>-Bon si vous voulez...<br>Après une rapide plongée dans l'eau (hé, pousse pas Xaldin !), nos héros entendirent un gros boum.  
>-Je crois qu'il a coulé, dit Marluxia une fois remonté à la surface.<br>-Beubleubebleubebebebleu!  
>-On a fait fuir le monstre!<br>-Mais on n'a plus de bateau. Et un pirate sans bateau c'est comme Xaldin avec un cerveau.  
>-Qu'est ce t'a dit ?<br>-Rien.  
>-Oh ! là bas ! Un vaisseau fantôme !<br>-Au secours Larxene !  
>-T'en fait pas Demyx, d'ici je peut le couler.<br>-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
>-Il s'approche de nous !<br>-Vite pas de temps à perdre ! Faisons nous remarquer !  
>-Et mettons Xaldin dans son sillage...<br>-Essaye seulement !  
>-De toute façon, dit Zexion, il s'arrête.<br>En effet, une échelle de corde descendit pour les faire monter. Il le firent et se retrouvèrent devant un drôle d'équipage. On eut dit des zombis.  
>Quand alors apparu ce qui semblait être le capitaine. Vexen, qui ne supportait pas la saleté, allait demander de s'en aller, quand Demyx fit la remarque :<p>

-Dites, ça doit être pratique toutes ces tentacules sur la tête pour faire la cuisine !

-Tu exagères Demyx, dit Luxord (qui avait sorti un grand livre sur lequel était écrit "Encyclopédie ultime des pirates" d'on ne sait où). C'est le capitaine d'un vaisseau qui maudit les survivants des navires qui coulent. Et ses tentacules lui servent à jouer de l'orgue, et…

-Au fait, dit Zexion, où sommes nous ?  
>-Où vous êtes ? s'énerva un membre d'équipage. Dans le vaisseau le plus grand, le plus redouté de tous: ...<br>-L'écumoir des mers?  
>-Non ! Le Hollandais Volant ! s'exclama Luxord comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique du monde.<br>-Le Orlandonais quoi ?  
>-Le Hollandais Sombrant, Xaldin.<br>-Moi, j'avais compris le Oh lent dévot lent !  
>-Vu la tête de ce... navire, dit Saix, je dirais le Hollandais coulant.<br>-Mais non Saix ! C'est le Hollandais gobant !  
>-Gober ? Manger ? Où ça dis ?<br>-Suffit! Puisque ce bateau semble tant vous inspirer, je vous propose d'y rester à jamais.

-C'est vrai?  
>-Juré!<br>-On reste captain, dit Demyx à Xemnas tout excité ? On reste ? ca peut être marrant !  
>-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, cher ami.<br>-Merci ! »  
>Ainsi ils furent engagés sur le Hollandais Volant.<br>Mais il ne se débrouillaient pas comme l'aurai voulu le sinistre capitaine.  
>Xemnas voulait absolument bronzer. Bien que tout le monde s'y opposait.<br>Et ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord, il s'occupait de leur estropier deux ou trois bras aux sabres laser. Et il s'énervait beaucoup car il pleuvait toujours sur le bateau.  
>Xigbar jouait vraiment aux pirates. Il tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait. C'est comme ça qu'il perçait des trous dans le navire, et l'avait fait couler au moins trois fois. Heureusement, le capitaine possédait plusieurs bateaux de rechange.<br>Xaldin, pour embêter tout le monde, faisait dévier les vents. Et si quelqu'un se plaignait, il le jetait par dessus bord. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il fit retourner le vaisseau, et qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à le remettre droit.  
>Vexen se donnait à fond. Il expérimentait les membres de l'équipages qui se ramollissaient au fil de ses expériences. Il fit lui aussi couler le navire en créant une explosion.<br>Lexaeus faisait exprès de créer des récifs partout où il fallait pas, et fit à lui seul sombrer le Hollandais quatre fois. Le Héros trouvait très drôle le bruit que faisait la coque pourrie quand elle se brisait sur un rocher.  
>Zexion, lui, ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il trouvait toujours une bonne idée pour encourager ses compagnons à couler le bateau, ou pour leur donner un sérieux avantage. Par exemple, un jour le Hollandais prit un bateau et sa cargaison de nourriture. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à l'abordage, Zexion mit toutes les bouteilles de rhum du navire dans son livre et dit à l'équipage maudit que s'ils ne laissaient pas l'Organisation manger les pâtisseries, il jetterait le livre à l'eau. Ils obéirent sans discuter. Le reste du temps il mettait au point des plans géniaux pour faire sombrer le navire.<br>Saix était très content car ils voyageaient surtout de nuit. Il pouvait donc voir la lune.  
>Il voulait ensuite renommé son ancien bateau qui lui manquait énormément. Il écrivit donc « Le Holla(gribouillages) le Xemnas numéro deux l'indésordonné l'incoulable l'éther de bois l'éviteur de récifs l'écumoir des mers le lunatique intempêtable la bonne traversée sur eau calme le Jack Sparrow numéro deux l'algue flottante celui qui lit ceci est un crétin ».<br>Demyx et Larxene adoraient faire des blagues, de goûts divers, et souvent peu agréables pour le capitaine et son équipage…  
>Luxord participait à tout les tournois de cartes, les initia au poker, au canasta, à la belote, etc.…. et le reste du temps, il faisait des solitaires seul dans son coin.<br>Marluxia s'était mit en tête de relooker le bateau qui était vraiment moche pas beau. Il mit plein et plein de fleurs partout. C'était vert, bleu, rouge, rose, violet, et plein d'autres couleurs. Mais ça ne plaisait pas aux autres. Qu'importe, s'ils le jetaient par-dessus bord, il démontait les monstres en deux trois coups de faux.  
>Un jour, quand même, le capitaine en eut assez. Il n'en pouvait plus, on se demande pourquoi. Il réuni alors nos amis:<br>« -Je vous annonce que je vous relâche. Vous avez prouvé votre servitude, et je vous laisse partir. Allez !  
>-Mais on s'amuse bien ! On souhaiterait rester encore un peu.<p>

-C'est que… euh… Je connais un capitaine qui possède un bateau encore plus gros et plus beau que le mien !

-Vraiment ? Et il est où ?

-Eh bien on raconte qu'il voyage quelque part dans l'espace et dans un autre monde. Pour le savoir, il faudrait que vous partiez le chercher !

-Quelle excellente idée ! On s'en va Xemnas ?

-Si c'est ce que vous vous voulez…

Inutile de dire que tout le monde fut du même avis, équipage du Hollandais y comprit. Les onze membres de l'Organisation quittèrent Port Royal, car après tout ils n'avaient aucune envie de chercher un vaisseau qui n'existait pas, et rentrèrent prendre un repos bien mérité dans leur monde d'origine.

C'est ainsi que la marque de l'Organisation XIII resta éternellement à Port Royal.


	8. Pool Party

Un jour où nos 11 héros s'ennuyaient, Demyx eut une idée:

"-Dites, si on allait tous à la piscine ?

-Bonne idée Demyx ! Vous êtes tous d'accord ?

Puisqu'ils n'en avaient plus fait depuis longtemps, et qu'il faisait très chaud en cette saison, ils furent tous du même avis.

Donc ils se séparèrent.

Xemnas emporta comme d'habitude son paréo avec tout les cœurs.

Xigbar prit sa pompe et un gros truc tout dégonflé au fin fond de son placard. Il fut d'ailleurs très surpris que son contenu ne l'écrase pas. La surprise fut à son comble quand il vit que tout était rangé.

Xaldin se cassa la tête pour trouver comment prendre son gros barbecue. Il avait pensé à le mettre dans un sac en plastique, mais il ne parvint pas à en trouver un d'assez solide. Finalement, il le prit sous son bras et il décida de se le trimbaler tout le temps.

Vexen prit plein de matériel pour construire une nouvelle invention.

Lexaeus emporta sa planche à voile (qui était d'ailleurs fort encombrante).

Zexion emmena avec lui son masque et son tuba.

Saix ne savait pas s'il se baignerait. Il prit quand même son transat pour pouvoir regarder les autres faire trempette...

Demyx emporta plein de ballons de piscine pour jouer.

Luxord ne prit presque rien : il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Marluxia eut une drôle d'idée. Il emporta avec lui un caisse bien fermée dont le contenu était inconnu...

Larxene ne savait pas trop quoi emmener non plus : elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire de trous pour piéger les passants, puisque les rebords de la piscine étaient cimentés.

Une fois toutes leurs babioles devant le vaisseau, il partirent à une immense piscine non loin de là. Évidemment, tout le monde partit quand ils les virent.

C'était un grand espace qui comptait une grande piscine couverte, un jacuzzi et un bassin chauffant. Il commencèrent de suite la fête.

Xemnas partit immédiatement au bord pour bronzer. Dommage que la piscine était couverte. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Xigbar prit sa pompe et commença immédiatement à gonfler son accessoire pneumatique.

Xaldin installa son barbecue et tenta de l'allumer à l'aide d'un briquet.

Vexen bricola sans attendre sa nouvelle invention.

Lexaeus mit tout de suite sa planche à l'eau et la rejoignit. Quel dommage, il n'y avait pas de vent...

Zexion, Demyx et Larxene commencèrent à entrer dans la piscine. Mais cela prit un certain temps car l'eau était froide.

Saix se doutait qu'il y aurait de l'animation dans peu de temps, alors il s'installa tranquillement dans son transat en attendant.

Luxord fut du même avis que Saix et il s'assit sur le rebord en trempant ses pieds.

Marluxia ouvrit sa mystérieuse caisse, mais choisit de l'utiliser plus tard. En effet, il préférait attendre un peu, des fois qu'un moment plus propice se présente.

Quand ils avaient à peu près tous fini leurs affaires, Xemnas déclara haut et fort :

"Que la fête commence !

Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent tous dans l'eau sauf Xigbar qui continuait désespérément à pomper.

-Hé ho ! J'ai pas terminé moi !

-On s'en fiche ! Nananananère ! se moqua Marluxia

-Allez viens ! Même Vexen et Xaldin sont là !

-Nan ! s'obstina le borgne

Heureusement pour Xigbar, la grande majorité des membres sortirent de l'eau aussi vite qu'ils était arrivés, car elle était trop froide (sauf pour Zexion, Demyx, Larxene et Vexen qui étaient habitués).

-Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Hé hé hé... ricana le numéro II

-Brrr...

-Au fait Xigbar, dit Zexion, pour ton machin là, tu devrais plutôt le gonfler avec tes poumons.

-T'es pas fou ? Demain j'aurai pas fini.

-Laisse moi essayer.

-Si tu veux.

Donc Zexion sortit de l'eau, prit le tube d'air et souffla dedans. En moins de 6 minutes, c'était fini. Ils découvrirent enfin ce que c'était son pneumatique : c'était un gigantesque bateau, assez grand pour treize personnes.

-Et qu'est ce tu comptes faire de ça ? demanda Larxene

-Le mettre à l'eau pardi !

-Bonne idée, on va pouvoir rigoler avec ça !

De son côté, Vexen avait fini son invention: la machine à bulle ! Elle tenait simplement dans la main et ressemblait à un gros stylo.

-C'est pas révolutionnaire ça ?

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Vous allez voir ! Je vais la tester dans le jacuzzi, et vous verrez !

-C'est ça.

Pendant ce temps tout les autres (excepté Xaldin à son barbecue et Vexen qui était occupé) jouaient sur le bateau plus que géant de Xigbar. Ils avaient décidés de jouer au bateau des gentils attaqués par des méchants requins.

-Qui va faire les requins?

-Pas moi, déclara Xemnas, je suis le capitaine du bateau !

-Saix ! Il est bleu, il a une belle cicatrice et il a des dents pointues !

-Tu sais où je pourrais les mettre, mes dents pointues, Marluxia ?

-Oui, et j'aimerais mieux pas.

-Nous n'avons qu'à faire comme d'habitude.

Ils tirèrent à la courte paille, pour changer un peu. Donc, les requins furent Xigbar, Saix, Demyx et Zexion.

-Je te l'avais dit Saix, remarqua Marluxia, si tu ne t'étais pas plains comme d'habitude, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Bon, la question n'est pas là. On la fait cette partie ou pas?

-Oh oui !"

Donc Xemnas, Lexaeus, Luxord, Marluxia et Larxene montèrent dans le bateau pendant que les quatre autres se gelaient dans l'eau.

-Bon, vous vous grouillez à plonger ou quoi ? Nous on s'ennuie !

-Si tu n'es pas content Lexaeus, tu peux bien prendre ma place ! D'autant plus que c'est mon bateau !

-Bon, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour des bêtises pareilles ?

-Brrr... fait pas chaud...

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent nager sous l'eau et rejoindre le bateau.

-Oh ! Des requins ! Brande bas de combat ! Tout le monde sur le pont !

-Heu Marluxia, on le savait déjà que des requins nous attaqueraient, alors arrête de faire l'effet de surprise !

-Mais je joue ! Et j'y prend du plaisir !

-Tant pis ! Préparez les canons ! Sonnez l'alerte !

-Je vais vous prendre en main, dit Xemnas. Garde à vous ! Tout le monde en rang ! Et plus vite que ça !

-Dites les gars, prévint Luxord, c'est normal ce trou qui fuit ?

-Matelot Luxord ! Tu es chargé de t'asseoir sur ce trou jusqu'à ce qu'on te donne l'ordre de partir !

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi pour les trucs bêtes ?

-Parce que tu l'es sûrement au fond de toi !

Pendant ce temps, en bas, les requins se préparaient à un assaut de toute puissance...

-Voilà mon plan : Xigbar fait diversion pendant que Demyx et Saix attaquent par derrière. Quand à moi, j'interviendrai au dernier moment pour les achever.

-Bon plan Zexion ! approuva le numéro II

-Ouais ! Nous allons tous les massacrer ! s'excita Demyx

-Bon, cessons les bavardages et passons à l'action !

Xigbar commença l'ascension du bateau. il eut l'idée de léviter bien devant les yeux de ceux qui étaient sur le navire.

-Coucou tout le monde ! Regardez moi ! Je fais la planche et je suis même pas dans l'eau !

-Troupe du capitaine Xemnas ! A l'attaque !

Durant cet inutile mouvement, les deux autres "squales" arrivèrent par derrière.

-Vous serez tous massacrés !

-En avant !

-C'est une attaque surprise ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Oh que oui mon p'tit bonhomme !

Au même moment, Zexion monta furtivement et tomba sur Luxord, assit, et se tenant la tête avec son bras.

-Eh bien alors, que fais-tu ? demanda le numéro VI

-On m'a dit de rester ici, alors...

-Mais personne ne te donne des ordres ! Tu peut partir !

-Vraiment ? Merci du tuyau Zexion !

-De rien.

Malheureusement, le trou empira dès que Luxord retira son postérieur et le beau bateau de Xigbar fondit pratiquement sur place.

-Je fais toujours la planche ! Nananère ! Mais... Mon bateau ! Nooooooooooooon !

-Il s'écroule !

-Les femmes, les enfants et moi d'abord, clama Marluxia !

-Tais-toi ! Pour commencer, j'ai jamais demandé à être dans le même bateau que toi !

-Mais nous sommes tous dans la même galère !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps, le bateau gonflable se dégonflant et se refermant sur eux tous, sauf sur Xigbar qui continuait de s'affoler en l'air. Pendant qu'ils étaient enfermés dedans, un éclair jailli et perça pour de bon le rafiot. Inutile de nommer la coupable.

-Larxene, c'est malin, mon beau bateau est perdu maintenant !

-Il était fichu de toute façon ! Et je nous ai tous sauvé !

-Larxene a raison, clama Demyx !

-Non, elle a tort !

-C'est Xigbar qui a causé tout ça !

-N'importe quoi, menteur !

Évidemment une grosse bagarre commença entre les partisans de Larxene et ceux de Xigbar. Seuls Zexion, Saix et Luxord ne s'en mêlèrent pas et regagnèrent la rive à la nage. Une fois le pugilat fini, les autres les rejoignirent. Zexion remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange:

-Au fait, c'est quoi ces petites bulles ?

-C'est vrai ça ! C'est bizarre... Je crois que ça vient du jacuzzi...

Ils levèrent alors tous la tête et certains poussèrent un cri d'horreur : une montagne de bulles semblable à une dune de sable géante émanait de l'emplacement où devait précédemment se trouver le jacuzzi. On ne distinguait plus rien.

-Hé ho Vexen ! Si tu nous entend, fait nous entendre le son de ta voix de vieillard !

-Rien à faire, s'il ne répond pas quand on lui dit ça, c'est qu'il est perdu.

-Ne nous énervons pas, expliqua calmement Xemnas. Lexaeus, Zexion, vous êtes les meilleurs amis de Vexen, c'est à vous de le sortir de là !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Votre chef vous le demande, vous devez obéir !

-Bon bon d'accord...

Ainsi, les deux coéquipiers durent partir en exploration dans la gigantesque masse de bulles de savon.

-Bon, commença le numéro V, je passe devant et tu me suis.

-Compris Lexaeus."

Et ils entrèrent. On ne voyait rien, même pas ses mains devant la figure. Rien que des bulles, des bulles, des bulles et des bulles. Après une longue marche tout droit, Zexion se demanda premièrement si cette montagne ne faisait pas deux kilomètres de long et deuxièmement si Lexaeus était toujours devant lui. Il allait lui poser la question, quand il se cogna soudainement contre quelque chose de très dur. Cela devait être un mur, sinon il aurait entendu son compagnon se plaindre des bousculades. Donc il l'avait semé. Il fallait maintenant trouver la sortie et si possible Vexen. Il parti dans n'importe quelle direction et se mit à courir les bras en avant pour éviter les collisions. Quand tout à coup il tomba dans un bassin d'eau. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'eau était presque bouillante.

"Ahhh! C'est chaud c'est chaud!" Après en être vite sorti, Zexion allait repartir quand un éclair lui traversa l'esprit : la machine à bulle infernale devait être encore dans le jacuzzi. Il poussa un profond et exaspéré soupir avant de re-sauter dans l'eau en poussant un cri de guerre. Mais manque de chance, il n'avait pas sauté dans la bonne direction, n'y voyant rien, et s'était retrouvé sur les fesses sur le sol dur. Il se releva, se les massa, et essaya de retrouver le bassin. Mais au lieu de ça, il trouva le mur. Enfin, c'est sa tête qui le redécouvrit. N'abandonnant pas la partie, il retenta de trouver le jacuzzi à quatre pattes. Après quelques minutes il réussi enfin. C'est surtout de nouveau sa tête qui y passa la première.

Il se posa alors intérieurement la question de savoir pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui était envoyé dans les missions les plus chaudes. Sans perdre de temps il chercha partout dans le jacuzzi, fouilla chaque recoin avec ses bras et commençait à rôtir. Finalement il retrouva l'arme de destruction massive et sortit de l'eau. Une fois hors de la diabolique soupe, il essaya de trouver le moyen de désactiver l'invention. Il chercha partout le bouton on/off et fit tomber la machine six fois. Mais finalement il eut une autre idée : il posa l'engin à terre et décida de l'écraser avec son pied. Malheureusement il ne voyait rien en dû retenter sa chance neuf fois. Une fois l'objet mit hors d'état de nuire, il repris sa route dans une direction inconnue qui l'amena droit de nouveau au bassin bouillant. Il en sorti aussi vite qu'il en faut à Lexaeus pour manger une tartine de fraise, et repartit dans une autre direction. Après un longue marche (et s'être cogné sept fois contre un mur) il percuta de nouveau un obstacle. Mais ce dernier était plus mou et parla:

"-Qui est le traître qui m'attaque ?

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Vexen, ou plutôt de t'entendre.

-Zexion ! Enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Il essaya de prendre amicalement le jeune simili dans ses bras, mais il visa mal et fini contre un mur.

-Et toi Vexen, que c'est t-il passé ?

-Eh bien tu ne me croiras pas car tu me connais, mais je me suis endormi dans le jacuzzi, et à mon réveil, c'était tel l'apprenti sorcier : ce que j'avais créé prenait le dessus et nous envahissait. Je suis sorti et j'ai essayé de vous prévenir, mais on ne voit pas les phalanges de ses doigts. Je me suis donc perdu. Mais au moins je suis sûr d'une chose : mon invention fonctionne ! Nous allons pouvoir faire fortune et nous acheter la Cité des Sciences et le Futuroscope !

-Désolé Vexen, mais pour ton invention, j'ai été obligé de la désactiver en la détruisant.

-Ça ne fait rien, j'ai les plans ! Nous en produiront des milliers !

-Du calme ! Regarde les dégâts qu'elle a causé : si nous la commercialisons, les acheteurs serons mécontents et ce sera la ruine au lieu de la fortune !

Après un instant d'hésitation, le Savant répondit

-Tu as raison. Le Futuroscope ne sera pas pour maintenant. Mais rentrons vers les autres, ils vont s'inquiéter."

Ils partirent donc dans une direction toujours inconnue, mais à deux ils s'en sortiraient mieux. En effet, il sortirent de l'apocalyptique masse peu de temps après. Tous les autres les accueillirent à bras ouverts, sauf Xaldin qui était toujours occupé avec son barbecue et qui de toute façon ne serait jamais allé souhaiter la bienvenue à Zexion ou Vexen (à moins qu'ils ne reviennent avec des saucisses).

"-Mais au fait, demanda Luxord, Lexaeus n'était pas sensé être avec vous ?

-Oups ! Je crois qu'on l'a perdu.

-On ne peut pas le laisser là.

-J'ai une idée, proposa le Conspirateur. Laissez moi juste envoyer des reflets chercher le matériel."

Après les avoir appelés, il leur murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis après une minute d'attente ils revinrent avec un étrange sac. Zexion l'ouvrit, en tira d'abord une longue baguette de pain qu'il coupa dans la largeur. Ensuite il prit un pot de beurre et un pot de confiture de fraise et en tartina le pain. Et il extirpa enfin une longue ficelle avec un hameçon, en transperça la tartine et la lança enfin de toutes ses forces dans la montagne bulleuse en hurlant "C'est pour qui la bonne tartine?". Après quelques secondes la ficelle qu'il tenait dans sa main fut irrésistiblement attirée par la masse de savon. Mais malgré tout les efforts de Zexion, il glissait lentement vers la tartine. Sans perdre un instant Saix s'agrippa à lui pour le soutenir. Cela n'étant toujours pas suffisant, Demyx sauta à son tour, puis Larxene, ensuite Marluxia, après Luxord, puis Vexen, peu après Xigbar et enfin Xemnas. Il tirèrent comme ils purent, mais la touche résistait... Après un ultime effort, la touche lâcha, et l'on vit arriver (ou plutôt foncer) Lexaeus en plein dans une longue roulade. Il continua sa course loin, loin, jusqu'au barbecue de Xaldin, qui ne l'avait pas vu. Évidement la collision fut rude et toute la viande que Xaldin essayait de cuire fut fichue.

"-Enfin je l'ai eut cette tartine!

-Tu pourrais faire attention, espèce de saucisse, boudin blanc, pilon !

-C'est toi qui t'étais mal installé ! T'aurais pu te pousser !

-Du calme Xaldin, du calme Lexaeus. Comme tu es responsable de cette perte de nourriture Lexaeus, tu vas recuire autant de viande que Xaldin en avait mis au départ.

Sur-ce, il commença mais en boudant un peu et en mangeant sa tartine.

-Bien, maintenant, que fait-on ?

-J'ai apporté quelque chose de drôle, s'enquit Marluxia.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui, attendez.

Sans plus attendre, il poussa sa caisse au bord de la piscine et déversa son contenu dedans. Très rapidement des bulles multicolores apparurent. Cette idée semblait ravir son auteur.

-Alors, pas mal non ? Vous n'avez jamais rêvés d'avoir une piscine à bulle ? C'est du super savon ! Et il sent bon en plus !

-Donc, nous sommes sortis d'un cauchemar bullesque, et tu veut nous remettre dans le bain, demanda Zexion d'un air menaçant ?

-Hé c... calme toi Zexion ! Je ne pensais p... pas que ça t'aurait tant... traumatisé...

-Traumatisé ? Mais je suis parfaitement normal !

Et il se mit à le poursuivre autour de la piscine.

-C'est une des rares fois où l'ont voit Zexion s'énerver, remarqua Demyx.

-Oui. Mais profitons plutôt du cadeau de Marluxia.

Ainsi tous (sauf Lexaeus, Zexion et Marluxia) plongèrent dans le bassin. Les bulles étaient une très bonne idée: en plus d'être multicolores, elles sentaient bon. A part qu'ils clapotaient tous dans la plus allègre joie, il ne se passa pas de grands évènements notoires. Xemnas discutait avec Saix d'un projet d'installer une piscine chez eux ; Xigbar, Xaldin et Marluxia (qui avait réussi à revenir) faisaient des concours d'apnée ; Luxord quand à lui testait des cartes étanches de son invention et Demyx tenta même de draguer Larxene entre deux ou trois jeux, mais cela ne marcha malheureusement pas. Donc ils rigolaient tous dans l'eau quand soudain une curieuse odeur leur chatouilla les narines. Tous tournèrent la tête dans la même direction et eurent tous raison : Lexaeus avait trouvé le moyen de mettre le feu au barbecue. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, il était en train de fondre. Aussitôt Demyx et Vexen se précipitèrent : le premier éteignant l'incendie et le second gelant les restes de braise. Mais malgré cela, ça faisait une grosse tache noire sur le sol.

"-Mon barbecue chéri ! Il est fichu à cause d'une saucisse pyromane !

-Pas le temps pour vous battre. Je crois qu'on devrait déguerpir et en vitesse !

-Pourquoi ?

-Sais pas. Mais on reviendra."

C'est ainsi qu'il quittèrent les lieux, Xigbar pleurant en souvenir de son bateau, et Xaldin donnant de gros coups de coude à Lexaeus.


	9. Rugby à XIII

Un jour que Marluxia passait non loin du salon, il entendit un cri de rage, puis une détonation suivie d'une petite explosion. Il reconnu le cri comme étant celui de Xaldin, et se précipita alors dans la salle commune, alerte, prêt au pire. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entra, faux à la main. Tout d'abord il vit le numéro III apparemment enragé, puis en suivant son regard son visage pâlit : leur télévision avait été transpercée d'une lance dont le bout était visible de l'autre côté du poste. Alors, avec une infinie prudence, il demanda ce qui c'était passé.

"-J'enrage ! Il y a que cette bande d'imbéciles qui est censée nous servir d'équipe de rugby n'a rien trouvée de mieux à faire que perdre contre les sans-cœur en demi-finale de la coupe des mondes ! Alors qu'ils ne savent même pas comment faire un drop ou ce que veut dire une olive !

-Je te ferais remarquer que toi non plus Xaldin.

-C'est pas une raison ! Notre équipe est normalement prédestinée à gagner la coupe à chaque fois !"

Marluxia détourna son attention des cris de son interlocuteur et balaya la salle du regard. Il aperçut Lexaeus, qui semblait lui aussi regarder le match, et avait l'air déçu de l'interruption brutale et définitive de ce dernier. Ensuite il remarqua qu'à une table se trouvaient Zexion, qui lisait, Demyx et Larxene, qui discutaient, et Xigbar, occupé à faire un sudoku, mais malheureusement pour lui il ne trouvait pas quel résultat était censé faire ce carré magique. Avec un soupir l'Assassin Sublime alla s'asseoir à côté des numéros IX et XII quand Xemnas et Saix entrèrent à leur tour.

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici, demanda le leader ? J'ai entendu un cri et une explosion et... ah dommage, je croyais que Xaldin avait définitivement disparu.

-Il n'en est pas de même pour notre défunte télévision, ajouta Saix d'un air sinistre.

-Qu'est ce que tu... Ah non ! Pas elle ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle finisse comme ça ?

-Les voies du destin sont impénétrables, commenta Zexion.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je l'avais acheté pour l'anniversaire de l'Organisation ! Elle m'avait tellement plu !

Il se mit alors à sangloter et alla prendre dans ses bras son cher poste.

-C'est dommage, dit Lexaeus, notre équipe venait de réussir à prendre le ballon...

-Elle était... si carrée... l'écran était... si noir... snif, c'est horrible de finir comme ça...

-Mais quand même je ne comprends pas comment notre équipe à pu perdre de cette manière aussi lamentable, recommença Xaldin !

-Le match n'était pas tout à fait fini, se plaignit Lexaeus.

Soudain Zexion eut comme une réaction, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve.

-Si tu penses être si doué pour ce sport, tu n'as qu'à y jouer.

-Et contre qui ? Personne n'oserait m'affronter.

-Si : nous.

-Ah, tu veux me défier au rugby.

-Ce serait plus amusant si nous y jouions tous.

-Pourquoi pas, approuva Marluxia, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de sport, et je n'aimerais pas me ramollir.

-Moi je suis pour, acquiesça Demyx!

-Dans ce cas je pense que nous pouvons tous aller nous mettre dans une tenue plus... présentable, conseilla Saix. Je ne pense pas qu'un long manteau soit très pratique pour pratiquer ce sport."

Ainsi ils partirent dans leurs chambres, Xigbar abandonna avec joie son carré magique et Xemnas alla se mettre un costume de deuil pour enterrer sa pauvre télé.

Une fois nos rugbymen (et notre rugbygirl) prêts et l'enterrement fait, ils se réunirent au terrain juste à côté, car ils étaient pressés parce que Xemnas avait eut du mal à faire rentrer son poste dans un cercueil. Ils avaient tous le même maillot, excepté qu'il y avait leur nom dans leur dos, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas pour jouer les uns contre les autres.

"-Bien, commença Marluxia (qui s'était improvisé entraîneur), nous allons donc jouer à ce sport merveilleux qu'est le rugby. Il faut donc connaître les règles. Alors dites moi ce qu'est un drop et une olive.

-Heu...

-Drop ça veut dire tomber en anglais et olive... Ben il faut faire tomber l'olive dans le bocal? Ou le cocktail?

-Ça dépend si tu demande un drop ET une olive ou bien si tu demande un drop OU une olive. Tu peux aussi demander une olive et un drop, ou alors une olive ou un drop, mais dans ce cas là ça peut aussi être un drop, une olive et un drop, ou bien un drop, une olive ou un drop, une olive, un drop et un drop, ou alors trois drop et six olives mais dans le cas contraire ce serait...

-En parlant d'olives, quelqu'un en aurait sur lui par hasard?

-Hem, reprit Marluxia médusé, oubliez ça. Donc comme vous devez le savoir, ou du moins êtes censés le savoir, le rugby est un sport de contact. Par conséquent je prend Lexaeus dans mon équipe !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je l'ai vu le premier !

-J'étais dans l'Organisation avant vous néophytes, et Lexaeus est mon ami !

-Je suis votre chef, donc c'est moi qui doit l'avoir !

-Pourquoi veulent-ils tous l'avoir à eux tout seul alors que la moitié d'entre nous jouera avec lui, demanda Demyx à Zexion ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais avant de décider qui aura Lexaeus il faudrait faire les équipes."

Ainsi donc il exposa son idée. Les autres approuvèrent car il n'y avait rien à perdre. Pour éviter de perdre du temps à former les dites équipes, ils les firent par ordre logique. Voici donc la composition de ces dernières:

-équipe 1 avec Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen et Zexion

-équipe 2 avec Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia et Larxene

Maintenant il restait à déterminer avec qui serait le colosse de l'Organisation. Tout d'abord, ils voulurent le faire à papier-pierre-ciseau, mais il aurait d'abord fallu élire lequel de chaque équipe aurait fait le duel et tout le monde voulait le faire. Ensuite il passèrent à pile ou face. Luxord offrit la généreuse somme de 1 munnies, car celles de 10 sont trop précieuses. Après avoir longuement débattu pour savoir qui serait pile et qui serait face ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui lancerait la pièce. Il décidèrent que ce serait Lexaeus, car après tout il fallait bien que son destin repose entre ses main. Il lança donc la pièce, et la perdit aussitôt. Luxord refusa d'en prêter une seconde, bien que Xemnas jura de lui offrir un chèque pour rembourser les 1 munnies perdues. Puis ils passèrent à la courte paille. Mais il y avait un problème: quand Lexaeus prenait les petits bouts de bois, il les cassait aussitôt (pauvre Lexy, il ne connaît pas sa force) ! Et il était impossible qu'un membre d'une équipe le fasse à sa place : il aurait d'abord fallu décider qui le ferait, et il aurait triché en faveur de son équipe de toute façon. Ensuite vint le plouf. Cela ne marcha pas non plus car ils ne pouvaient pas se décider sur le plouf qu'ils utiliseraient. Finalement, envers et contre tous, Lexaeus fut arbitre. Il s'apprêtèrent alors à jouer. Chacun se mit en place selon ses affinités et ses goût. Dans l'ensemble ils se placèrent bien sauf Vexen qui voulut se mettre au goal. L'arbitre se dirigea au centre du terrain d'un pas solennel. Et c'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient oublié le ballon.

Après avoir apporté un autre ballon en catastrophe, le match pu débuter pour de bon. Lexaeus, pour décider qui ferait le coup d'envoi, laissa tomber le ballon. Le côté vers lequel il partirait désignerait le gagnant. Mais il dû recommencer car il alla d'abord tout droit puis vira d'un côté, et les membres de l'équipe perdante prétendirent que ça ne comptait pas, ce que niait ceux de l'autre équipe. Au second essai, Demyx éternua (accidentellement, cela va de soit), et le ballon tomba de son côté. Ses adversaires prétendirent alors qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour déstabiliser l'arbitre. Ce dernier, excédé et n'ayant pas envie de recommencer donna le coup d'envoi à l'équipe 1 et menaça la 2 d'une lourde pénalité (et d'un coup de poing sur la figure de chacun) s'ils protestaient.

Ainsi le match débuta pour de bon. Ce fut Xaldin qui commença. Le ballon dans les bras il fonça tout droit vers les poteaux, bouscula (ou plutôt renversa) ses opposants, c'est à dire Demyx qui fut le seul à tenter de l'arrêter, puis tira un coup de pied formidable mais qui malheureusement vira trop à droite et manqua les poteaux. Il plaida faute car Demyx l'avait gêné mais l'arbitre ne l'écouta pas et donna la balle à l'équipe 2. Marluxia fut chargé de commencer. Il fit une passe à Saix, pensant qu'il serait plus doué que lui. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer et passa plutôt le ballon à Demyx, qui était encerclé de Xigbar et de Xemnas. Inutile de dire qu'il se fit littéralement écraser et que Xigbar parti plein d'énergie et la balle en main vers la ligne adverse. Il utilisa la gravité pour attirer tout ses opposants (et en même temps ceux de son équipe et l'arbitre) et pu ainsi poser le ballon sans mal. Mais l'arbitre siffla pour violence sur joueur et l'arbitre car en les rejoignant ils s'étaient bousculés, et l'arbitre n'aimait pas les bousculades. Larxene proposa de remettre en service ses cartons "spéciaux" mais l'arbitre refusa, qualifiant cela de crime contre la similité. Ainsi donc le match continua. L'équipe 2 refit un coup d'envoi et c'est Luxord qui reçu la balle. Ne sachant que faire il couru pour marquer, mais Vexen s'interposa et créa un mur de glace. La figure du Joueur s'écrasa contre et Xemnas s'empara du précieux ballon. Il s'apprêta à marquer, quand étrangement son pied le retint : en baissant les yeux il vit qu'une tige de lierre s'était enroulée autour et le retenait sur terre. D'un violent coup de pied il s'en dégagea et arracha la plante. Ceci provoqua une réaction toute aussi violente sur Marluxia:

"Brute ! Goujat ! Assassin ! S'en prendre ainsi à une plante !"

Et avec une vitesse inimaginable, il fonça sur le leader avant qu'il ne pose le ballon, sauta sur ses épaules et martela sa tête de coups de poings. Cela lui offrit une exclusion temporaire pour brutalité et barbarisme. Xemnas lui aussi fut expulsé temporairement, mais c'était parce que sa tête enflait.

Ainsi l'équipe 2 eut une pénalité qui consistait en fait à essayer de tirer entre les poteaux. Zexion fut désigné comme le tireur par son équipe, car il n'avait rien fait pour l'instant. Il passa cinq minutes à calculer la force qu'il devait donner, la direction dans laquelle shooter, et combien de temps les nerfs des adversaires pourraient tenir. Certains comme Demyx prenaient un air patient et attendaient, mais d'autres comme Xigbar se rongeaient les ongles quant à l'idée qu'il rate son coup. Xaldin voulait huer le numéro VI, mais comme ils étaient coéquipiers il dû se retenir. Enfin il tira. Le tir était trop dévié vers la gauche, mais un Zexion apparu dans les airs et rectifia le tir dans la bonne direction. Il marqua le point, mais l'équipe 2 protesta. Lexaeus trancha en faveur de Zexion car aucune règle n'interdisait de rectifier le tir en l'air.

Le match reprit donc. Xaldin se retrouva de nouveau avec le ballon et voulu recommencer ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire : marquer. Comme au début il (dé)fonça (tout sur son passage) et allait y arriver mais toute l'équipe 2 s'interposa et il s'écroula sous le nombre. Larxene réussi à prendre la balle et courut pour faire un essai mais Xaldin, rancunier, créa une rafale de vent qui contraint la Nymphe à revenir vers lui, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son bien. L'équipe 2 n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Luxord lui fit un tacle, prit le ballon et parti. Enragé le numéro 3 fonça pour récupérer le ballon lui-même (c'était une affaire personnelle). Ce qu'il réussi après un bon coup de coude et excédé il tira un gigantesque coup de pied sans regarder où il visait et la balle passa entre les poteaux... de son camp. Inutile de préciser que ses coéquipiers tentèrent de le tuer, et l'auraient fait si l'arbitre, compatissant, n'était pas intervenu. Mais l'équipe 1 n'était toujours pas d'accord sur l'authenticité du point marqué. S'engagea alors une dispute entre les deux équipes que j'épargnerai au lecteur. Mais Lexaeus, sans doute sous la pression, passa en mode Furie, prit le ballon et fou de rage tira un grand coup vers les poteaux de l'équipe 2. Ce fut un coup si formidable que, non seulement il marqua, mais le ballon alla plus loin que le terrain, traversa le ciel, et se perdit dans l'espace.

Pendant ce temps les joueurs fuyaient l'arbitre qui avait vraisemblablement envie de les faire rejoindre le ballon. Heureusement, il se calma. Puis ils comptabilisèrent les points: l'équipe 1 avait deux points et la 2 un. L'arbitre allait déclarer la 1 vainqueur (car ils n'avaient plus de ballon) quand sans crier gare Marluxia revint sur le terrain et marqua un essai dans le camp de l'équipe 1.

Au même moment dans un monde lointain, très lointain, une jeune femme vêtue de rose priait, entourée de fleurs. Mais une ombre apparue au dessus d'elle. L'ombre en question avait de longs cheveux gris, des grands yeux verts mais surtout elle avait une épée. Un très longue épée. Elle fondit sur sa proie, prête à la transpercer de son sabre... elle s'apprêta à frapper quand CHPAF ! Un objet volant non identifié la frappa en plein visage. Le tueur s'écroula alors, assommé. Depuis ce jour, cet OVNI est exposé au mussé national sous la plaquette: "Cette curieuse pierre ovale sur laquelle est inscrite des runes indéchiffrables sauva un jour la vie d'Aeris Gainsbourg en terrassant momentanément le Grand Séphiroth".

Mais revenons-en au match: l'équipe 2 prétendait avoir réussi à égaliser, la 1 prétendant que non. L'arbitre se prononça en faveur de la 2, car il en avait marre et déclara la fin du match et l'égalité entre les deux équipes. Malgré tout les incidents intervenus, ils repartirent déçus et se jurèrent de remettre ça une autre fois.


	10. L'épiphanie

Parmi les dates que les membres de l'Organisation attendaient le plus dans l'année, celle de la galette des rois était une des plus prisées. Le jour J, les hostilités commencèrent par un débat très pragmatique : qui ferait la galette ?  
>"-C'est moi ! attaqua Vexen. C'est moi qui suis le plus doué en cuisine, car je suis le meilleur scientifique !<br>-Même pas vrai ! C'est moi le meilleur d'entre nous !  
>-Dois-je te rappeler Xigbar, que c'est toi qui a brûlé les toasts, failli mettre le feu au château, et fait exploser ton réchaud ?<br>-Mais c'était purement accidentel ! Et puis comment veux-tu que je fasse exploser la cuisine avec un four ? Je ne suis pas si maladroit que ça...  
>-Vu mon expérience, j'en doute ! répondit Xaldin.<br>-Je propose que l'un de nous s'occupe de préparer la galette, et qu'un autre mette la fève, proposa Zexion. De cette façon, les rôles seront un peu partagés.  
>-Excellente idée Zexion ! complimenta Xemnas. Dans ce cas, qui fait la galette ?<br>-Pas moi ! dirent en coeur Xigbar et Vexen. Ce ne sont pas des activités dignes d'un scientifique ça ! ajouta le Savant.  
>-Il faut que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de la fève ! réclama Demyx. Je l'ai demandé le premier!<br>-Mais je voulais la mettre moi aussi ! se lamenta Larxene.  
>-Dans ce cas on la placera en même temps !<br>-Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu sérieux pendant au moins cinq minutes ? s'énerva Xaldin. Avec toutes vos bêtises, on se croirait à la maternelle !  
>-C'est même pas vrai ! dirent-ils en même temps en se jetant sur Xaldin.<p>

Heureusement, les huit membres restants parvenaient à garder la tête froide, et réfléchissait à une manière démocratique de décider qui s'occuperait des tâches.  
>-Nous devrions tirer au sort, proposa Luxord.<br>-Je croyais qu'on avait dit que c'était moi qui m'occuperai de la fève, dit Xemnas.  
>-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu.<br>-Mais si je l'ai dit !  
>-Peu importe : alors qui la met cette fève?<br>-Il faudrait déjà faire la galette.  
>-Mais cette galette n'a aucune importance ! Tout ce qui compte c'est la fève !<br>-Ouais ! Alors qui s'occupe de la galette ?  
>-Nous avions convenus de parler de la fève d'abord.<br>-Mais nous devrions tirer au sort quand même, reprit le numéro X.  
>-Je refuse de participer, car je sais qu'à chaque fois que je joue, je perd, donc si je ne joue pas j'ai plus de chance de gagner ! affirma Lexaeus.<br>-Voilà une phrase pleine de bon sens.  
>-Merci Saix. J'espère que ce bon raisonnement me donnera raison et que ce sera moi qui gagnerai.<br>-Donc que fait on pour nous départager ? La courte paille, le dés, les cartes, le pique-et-pique-et-colégram...  
>-On se le fait au poker alors ? demanda Luxord<br>-Non, tes cartes sont truqués, assura Vexen.  
>-Tu dit ça parce tu es mauvais joueur, c'est tout, comme Lexaeus. Si vous jouiez correctement, vous gagneriez plus souvent.<br>-Tu oses dire que je ne sais pas jouer à un jeu de cartes ? s'échauffa le Héros.  
>-Je vais t'apprendre à dire du mal de fondateurs ! lança Vexen avant de se jeter sur Luxord, bientôt suivi du numéro V.<p>

Fort heureusement, les cinq membres encore calmes étaient plein de ressources pour pouvoir se départager...  
>-J'ai une idée ! dit Marluxia. Celui qui ne se battra pas mettra la fève !<br>-Bon alors Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Demyx, Luxord et Larxene sont éliminés, compta Saix.  
>-Bien, pendant que vous débattez sérieusement, je vais m'occuper de la cuire, cette galette, déclara Zexion en partant vers la cuisine.<br>-Bonne idée, moins vous serez et plus facile ce sera pour moi de convaincre tout le monde que le seul être digne de mettre la fève, c'est moi ! affirma Xemnas.  
>-Alors, reprit Saix, comment va t-on décider qui aura l'honneur de...<br>-Plutôt que de manger des galettes tu devrais plutôt te faire des crêpes et les encadrer dans ta chambre ! râla Xigbar.  
>-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire cela, numéro II...<br>Et un pugilat s'improvisa entre Saix et Xigbar. Il ne restait donc plus que Xemnas et Marluxia en jeu !  
>-Xigbar et Saix, tant pis pour vous : vous êtes éliminés ! averti Marluxia.<br>-Mais j'y pense : qu'allons nous utiliser en guise de fève ?  
>-Eh bien nous allons prendre une vrai fève, quelle question !<br>-Je pensais plutôt utiliser une petite figurine à mon effigie !  
>-Et pourquoi à la tienne ? Il y a tout un tas de personnes qui mériteraient davantage ce privilège que toi !<br>-Un certain numéro XI qui s'est fait lamentablement vaincre par un gamin de 14 armé d'une clé géante et portant des chaussures de clown, sans doute !  
>-Finalement, c'est un très bonne idée de mettre un mini Xemnas dans la fève, comme ça je pourrai le mâcher très longtemps avant de le manger !<br>-Tu n'oserais pas ?  
>-Bien sûr que oui !<br>Et comme on pouvait s'en douter, ils s'attaquèrent mutuellement.

C'est ainsi que, quand Zexion revint, personne n'était debout.  
>-Eh bien, c'est réussi ! Bon, je suppose que vous vous êtes décidés pour celui qui mettra la fève ?<br>-C'est moi ! hurlèrent t-ils tous en se précipitant sur Zexion.  
>S'ensuivit une folle course poursuite dans tout le manoir, le numéro VI craignant sérieusement pour sa vie. Heureusement pour lui, ils furent vite fatigués après toutes ces bagarres, et ils laissèrent le pauvre Zexion souffler.<br>Finalement, ils décidèrent que ce serai le plus sage qui la mettrait, autrement dit Demyx, et sans Larxene, malgré les supplications de ces derniers. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, mais Xigbar cru judicieux de redemander :  
>-Mais pourquoi ce ne serai pas moi ?<br>-Ah non ! On en a déjà discuté, tu ne vas pas revenir là dessus !  
>-Pourtant, je trouve que c'est moi le plus sage, et puis je suis aussi le meilleur tireur et...<br>-Oh tait-toi !  
>Et Xigbar entama un combat sans pitié contre tout le monde. Heureusement, grâce aux talents de médiateur de Zexion, il se calma et ils purent faire cuire la galette. Ils la sortirent toute dorée et croustillante plus tard. Ils se mirent rapidement à table, gobèrent tout ce qu'il y avait comme plat de résistance, et attaquèrent la galette. Chacun eut sa part, même si beaucoup râlaient que certaines personnes ne la méritaient pas. Ils eurent vite fait de la goûter.<br>Mais personne n'eut la fève car avec toutes leurs bêtises, ils ne l'avaient pas mise.


	11. Pâques

Une autre fête très appréciée par les similis était Pâques, vu que c'était un des rares jours de l'année où ils pouvaient avoir des cœurs, même s'ils étaient en chocolat. Inutile de préciser que les plus excités ce jour là étaient Demyx et Larxene... Lorsque l'après-midi s'annonça suffisamment éclairé, les deux jeunes gens avaient rapidement commencé à sauter partout et à chantonner.

"-On va cacher des œufs ! On va les reprendre après pour les manger, lalalère !

-Je ne voudrais pas t'arrêter dans ton élan, cher numéro IX, mais premièrement où compte tu cacher les œufs, vu que nous n'avons pas de jardin, et deuxièmement tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de chercher des chocolats que tu auras toi même caché ? demanda Zexion.

-Ben si, pourquoi pas ? Et puis il n'y a qu'à les cacher dans ma chambre, comme ça on aura vite fait de tous les trouver !

-Sûrement pas : on mettrait ta chambre sans dessus dessous, et en plus elle ne dois pas être bien rangée.

-Moi je propose de cacher les œufs dans la serre de Marluxia ! réclama Vexen. De ce fait, si on abime quelque chose ce ne sera pas trop grave !

-Je veux bien qu'on utilise mon jardin personnel, mais je refuse que vous détruisiez mes arbres !

-On surveillera Vexen, t'en fait pas.

-Mais si Demyx et moi ne cachons pas les chocolats, alors qui le fera ? demanda Larxene.

-Je propose que ce soient les fondateurs qui s'occupent de dissimuler les quelques 130 œufs géants gracieusement offerts par les mondes, tandis que les membres restants devront les chercher, proposa Luxord.

-Brillante idée ! Vous n'aurez qu'à compter jusqu'à 1 300 en attendant ! commanda Xemnas.

-Pourquoi ce seraient les fondateurs qui feraient le meilleur ? râla Marluxia. Et c'est mon jardin et...

-Si tu n'es pas content, je te cuisinerai un steak de baleine ce soir ! menaça Zexion.

-Tout mais pas ça ! De si gentilles créatures ! Je me rends à vos conditions ! D'ailleurs nous allons commencer à compter tout de suite : allez vous autres ! un, deux...

Profitant de cet instant de répit, les six fondateurs se dirigèrent vers le jardin.

-Hé hé, ça marche à chaque fois ce coup du steak de baleine, ricana Zexion...

Chacun des fondateurs avait sa façon bien personnelle de cacher les chocolats...

Xemnas les laissait aux endroits les plus évidents, voire les laissait bien en vue. En effet, plus vite ils seraient découverts, plus vite ils finiraient dans son estomac...

Xigbar, quant à lui, faisait léviter ses œufs très haut au dessus du sol, grâce à la gravité. Qui songerait à aller regarder en l'air ?

Xaldin, de son côté, avait selon lui trouvé une cachette parfaite. Il planqua ses chocolats dans ses poches.

Vexen, toujours très pédagogue, mettait soigneusement ses chocolats dans des boîtes, qu'il cadenassait solidement, et les mettait avec une question du style : "quel est le nom latin du kangourou ?".

Lexaeus creusait d'énormes trous, puis enterrai ses œufs dedans. Qui songerait à faire des fouilles là bas ?

Zexion, enfin, inspectait précisément chaque recoin du jardin, pour trouver les cachettes les plus appropriées à la recherche des chocolats.

Pendant ce temps, les néophytes continuaient à compter !

"-762, 763...

-Je t'en prie Demyx, râla Saix, il nous suffit d'attendre qu'ils aient fini leurs bêtises pour aller chercher leurs œufs...

-Mais pourtant regarde : les autres comptent aussi ! Luxord en est à 721, Larxene à 794, et Marluxia à 759 ! Tu devrais faire comme nous !

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ces gamineries

-Tant pis, j'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui : 764...

-Très bien, j'ai compris : 765..."

Quelques centaines de secondes plus tard, les fondateurs firent leur entrée.

"-C'est terminé ! Vous pouvez aller les chercher !

-Mais c'est trop tôt, j'en suis à peine à 1004 ! se plaignit Luxord.

-C'est pas grave, c'était juste pour vous faire passer le temps.

-Ah non, on a dit 1 300, je m'arrête à 1 300 ! déclara Marluxia. Sinon les pauvres baleines risquent leur tête !

-Qu'est ce que les baleine on à voir avec cette histoire ? demanda Xemnas. Encore un de tes délires écologistes ?

-Laisse tomber, si Marluxia ne veux pas de chocolat, il n'en aura pas, et les autres oui. Allez, venez.

-Attendez moi j'arrive ! supplia l'Assassin.

-Ah tu vois quand tu veux...

Une fois dans le jardin, la recherche commença sur les chapeaux de roue :

-Regardez, dit Demyx, il y en a partout ! On croirait que quelqu'un nous prends pour des idiots à les cacher aussi facilement !

-Mais non, c'est pour raccourcir le plaisir ! expliqua le leader. Comme ça nous mangerons plus vite !

-Et pourquoi y'a des boites partout ? demanda Larxene. Et qu'est ce que... C'est quoi cette question à la noix ?

-Je ne te permet pas de bafouer ainsi la culture générale ! s'énerva Vexen.

-Et puis c'est contre les règles d'empêcher de prendre les œufs comme ça ! Je réclame un arbitre !

-C'est juste, affirma Zexion. Vexen, je te demande de nous ouvrir ces caisses !

-Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à toutes les questions !

-Comme tu voudras, donnez moi un papier et un crayon, et cherchez les autres pendant ce temps.

-Inutile, je sais que Zexion saura répondre aux questions... Tant pis pour votre cerveau, voici la clé pour les ouvrir !

-Merci !

Ils comptèrent ensuite les œufs qu'ils avaient pour l'instant : 70. Il leur en restait un peu moins de la moitié.

-Moi, j'en vois aucun! râlait Larxene.

-Autant chercher une carte à jouer dans un dossier de Vexen ! soupira Luxord en levant les bras au ciel. Mais... qu'est ce que c'est ? Des chocolats volants !

-Comment les attraper ?

-Pas de problème ! assura Demyx, qui s'éleva grâce à une vague.

-Pourquoi tu grognes Xigbar ? Tu as mangé ta part et tu as mal au ventre ?

-Non, rien.

-Tiens, j'ai l'impression que Xaldin a grossi ! remarqua Marluxia

-Dis donc, c'est pas poli de dire ça aux gens ! Et puis c'est pas bien non plus de les dévisager comme ça !

-Pas ma faute si tu manges je ne sais quoi en cachette...

-Je ne te permet pas !

Et Xaldin l'attaqua. Cela eut pour effet de faire tomber des chocolats de sa poche.

-Mais tiens, Xaldin pond des œufs maintenant !

-Zut...

-Bon, prenons les et poursuivons la chasse !

-Mais j'y pense, on dirais que quelqu'un a retourné la terre dans mon jardin sa ma permission !

-Ou a enterré des œufs...

-Quoi ? demanda Demyx apeuré. Mais c'est terrible, il faut les sauver !

-Je vais t'aider ! affirma Larxene.

Sur-ce, ils se mirent à creuser comme des malades. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils récupérèrent tous les œufs sous terre.

-Bon, nous en avons maintenant 120. Il nous en reste dix...

-C'était le nombre d'œufs que nous avions confié à Zexion.

-Bon, vu l'heure je vais vous laisser tous les chercher. Pendant ce temps je vais prendre un livre et réfléchir au repas de ce soir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est à peine trois heure et demi.

-Oh, une simple intuition...

Et effectivement, quatre heure plus tard, les huit membres n'avaient découvert que six œufs sur dix.

-Eh bien, vous vous débrouillez mieux que je ne le pensais ! affirma Zexion. Pour récompenser vos efforts, je vous propose d'aller dîner tout de suite, tandis que je vous amène les quatre chocolats manquants."

Tous remercièrent dûment Zexion de sa bonté, puis partirent se goinfrer. Puis ils mangèrent toutes leurs petites merveilles, et furent tous malades pendant treize jours, sauf le Conspirateur, puisqu'ils avaient en plus mangé sa part, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de les soigner quand il en eut marre de les entendre se plaindre.


	12. Mâtinée en direct de l'Organisation

Je tenterai dans l'histoire qui va suivre de relever le défi de vous narrer la journée X du mois Y de l'an WXYZ à l'Organisation (ou du moins pour l'instant la mâtinée). Donc, on va commencer par Marluxia. Je fais remarquer au passage que, si vous ne le saviez pas encore, la chambre de Marluxia est remplie de fleurs. Partout. Il a même été obligé d'en offrir aux autres car il ne pouvait plus avancer sans en écraser une. Donc, après une dure réflexion pour savoir s'il fallait quitter le doux lit ou non, il prit son manteau qu'il laissait toujours traîner sur un banc de fleurs, et il se dirigea vers la porte, après avoir fait quelques grands enjambements. Après avoir fermé celle-ci et remis dans son antre les quelques pétales qui s'y étaient échappées, il partit pour de bon pour manger dans la salle de banquet. En chemin il croisa Vexen, qui venait de son labo au sous-sol et qui était évidement de mauvaise humeur car son expérience avait raté. L'Assassin le savait parce que la tête du scientifique était noire. Pour tenter de l'apaiser, il lui parla.  
>"-Alors Vexen, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ?<br>-Je ne te le fait pas dire néophyte ! Xaldin a ronflé toute la nuit, je n'ai pas pu dormir ! Pensant ne pas trouver le sommeil je suis allé faire quelques petites expériences sur les propriétés du soufre dans mon laboratoire, mais je me suis endormi au beau milieu d'une combustion, et mon expérience a explosé ! Je suis donc retourné dans ma chambre pour me laver la figure et dormir mais je me suis assoupi dans le couloir et comme il a fait froid cette nuit je suis enrhumé !  
>-Moi qui croyais que tu étais immunisé contre ce genre de choses... Pour les ronflements de Xaldin, moi c'est la lumière du jour qui me réveille le matin.<br>-Tu peux toujours parler, mais toi tu peux installer des stores sur ta fenêtre alors que pour moi, convaincre le numéro 3 de prendre des anti-ronflements revient à faire un exploit... "  
>Sans en dire plus le Savant pressa le pas pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de Marluxia. Cela ne servit pas à grand chose car la salle à manger était juste à deux mètres. Les deux hommes entrèrent et découvrirent qu'ils étaient les premiers, les neuf autres aimant trop leur lit. Ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et le repas commença.<br>Marluxia était encore tout ensommeillé et décida de manger les yeux fermés car, de toute façon, il pouvait le faire sans regarder. Il prit donc machinalement une tasse et s'empara de la boîte de céréales, en pensant que c'était une brique de lait. Je ne vous cache pas la suite : il se servit une tasse de céréales Grelogs et fut tout surprit que le liquide frais ne coule pas dans sa bouche. Comprenant sa méprise il opta pour des tartines beurrés. Il se saisit du beurre et d'un set de table qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec une tranche de pain de mie. Vous devinez la suite... "EEEEEEOUUUUUBEURKKKKKKK" C'est ainsi qu'il comprit qu'il fallait toujours avoir les yeux ouverts quand on mange.  
>Un peu plus loin, Vexen émit un léger rire moqueur. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'aux néophytes, évidement. Il soupira et se servit un thé au citron, qu'il remua longuement, le regard pensif, probablement en train d'échafauder une nouvelle expérience scientifique.<br>Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Xigbar fit son entrée. Il traînait ses pieds, son unique œil vitreux. Marluxia avait en partie fini et restait pour voir les autres, et Vexen attendait patiemment Lexaeus ou Zexion pour discuter. Quand le numéro II trouva enfin son siège il s'assit lourdement et attira vers lui la cafetière. Il s'en servit un très petit et très serré qu'il avala d'un coup. Légèrement réveillé, il s'en fit un autre, puis un autre, un autre... Au bout du quatorzième, il s'empara d'un croissant qu'il dégusta en le mélangeant avec son breuvage favori.  
>Peu de temps plus tard Lexaeus arriva à son tour. Il salua Xigbar d'un signe de tête, Vexen en lui serrant la main et il dépassa sa chaise pour se rendre près d'un tableau moyennement grand accroché au mur. Il représentait une banane géante et des champs de fraise à perte de vue. Il souleva le tableau, découvrant un coffre-fort disséminé derrière, composa discrètement le code 5-5-5 et l'ouvrit. Le Héros Silencieux accéda ainsi à un conteneur trois fois plus grand que la porte du coffre. Il contenait des rangées et des rangées de confitures de fraises, soigneusement empilées les une sur les autres. Il prit celle qui était entamée et referma promptement son précieux coffre. Puis il se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chaise et discuta avec son ami comme si ils parlaient depuis un bon moment.<br>Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau, faisant entrer un Luxord en plein dans la lecture d'un livre sensé lui donner des astuces pour ne jamais perdre au jeu. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il se trompa de siège (ce qui n'était pas grave en soit car son propriétaire n'était pas dedans, mais comme c'était celui de Xemnas...) et y serait resté si le toussotement un peu trop volontaire de ses collègues ne lui avait pas remis les idées en place. Il reprit donc son vrai trône et happa d'une main une poire qui eut le malheur de traîner dans la corbeille à fruits. Mais il ne la dépeça même pas, trop intéressé par le chapitre qui expliquait comment tricher au tarot, heureusement pour la poire. Ainsi il n'avala rien de la matinée (je le comprend : pour saisir le truc de faire sortir la super carte de sa manche sans être vu, il fallait être concentré).

Au même instant, dans une autre section du château, un musicien rêvait. Il se voyait sur une plage, en compagnie de tout ses amis, et de Larxene. Il regardait le ciel, quand soudain il entendit trois coups de canon. Il se leva clac d'un coup. Les coups de canon se répétèrent et il comprit que c'était en fait quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Il comprit également du même coup qu'il était tard, qu'il avait donné rendez-vous avec Zexion, qu'il avait encore sommeil et qu'il avait faim. Il sortit en vitesse de son confortable lit et ouvrit la porte, découvrant son ami comme d'habitude sans expression sur le visage. Celui-ci comprit qu'il avait du mal à se réveiller et lui demanda d'aller s'habiller pour qu'ils puissent enfin aller manger. Demyx hocha lentement la tête, la mâchoire pendante, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre d'un pas lent. Le Conspirateur referma la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard y frappa de nouveau pour réveiller son ami qui s'était encore endormi. Ça, il le savait car il entendait des ronflements. Puis après avoir de nouveau patienté quelques minutes le Nocturne réapparut, avec aux moins les yeux qui voyaient, même s'ils étaient presque fermés. Comme chaque matin le numéro VI dû le prendre par le bras pour le forcer à bouger un peu. Il le conduisit ainsi jusqu'à la salle à manger où il le lâcha enfin, pensant qu'il pouvait maintenant se débrouiller tout seul. Il rejoignit Vexen et Lexaeus qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Il se servit un chocolat chaud en discutant physique et science avec ses compagnons, trop contents de pouvoir partager ce sujet avec quelqu'un de sensé. De son côté, Demyx regarda d'un œil vitreux et se saisit du paquet de céréales et du lait en même temps ce qui, dans son état, pouvait être dangereux. Fort heureusement, ce jour là il ne les renversa pas sur lui et il pu même prendre une cuillère et il s'apprêta à enfourner le contenu dedans quand il constata qu'il avait oublié de mettre un bol sous les jets de laits et de céréales.

Plus tard, quand ils avaient à peu près tous finis, sauf le numéro IX qui avait été obligé de prendre un bol et de répéter sa dernière opération, arriva un nouveau réveillé. Ou plutôt deux. En effet, le leader entra, secondé de son bras droit. Étant les dirigeants de l'Ordre, ils se levaient en même temps, pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible à discuter politique et administration. Ils entrèrent donc et s'assirent à leur place respective. Saix se lança dans un frugal repas, déjà fatigué de la journée qui venait à peine de commencer, peut-être parce qu'il ne dormait pas la nuit. Il prit juste une banane accompagné d'un croissant et se mit à beurrer le fruit et à éplucher le croissant mais ce n'était pas grave, car il n'y toucherait pas de toute façon. Xemnas quant à lui prit un bol de lait accompagné d'une tranche de pain qu'il divisa. Il plongea les deux morceaux à différents endroits du récipient rempli et se mit à jouer à la bataille navale.  
>Marluxia se leva enfin et quitta la salle, bientôt suivit de Xigbar qui avait presque battu son record de café (qui est de trente-deux tasses, ce qui correspond à environ un litre) et qui tremblait un peu de partout. Leur départ fut vite comblé par l'arrivée de Larxene, en forme comme toujours. Elle se dirigea vers son trône en administrant une tape amicale sur Demyx, ce qui eut l'effet de le réveiller de son bol plein. Elle s'assit tout sourire en pensant aux farces qu'elle pourrait faire aujourd'hui et mangea allègrement.<br>Il était près de midi moins le quart quand Xaldin vint à son tour, coussin sous le bras, dans la salle presque vide. Xemnas et Saix étaient repartis vers leurs occupations, Luxord avait décidé de finir son livre dans sa chambre, Larxene avait vite fini et avait entraîné Demyx dans des directions inconnues pour des buts eux aussi inconnus, Zexion, Vexen et Lexaeus étaient sortis (en ayant pris soin de cacher la confiture) et avaient pensés qu'il faudrait peut-être réveiller le numéro III, qui avait ronchonné en quittant le sommeil. En fait il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle à manger. Xaldin, dans sa profonde solitude, se dirigea donc vers son siège dans le plus profond silence, s'assit, posa la coussin sur la table et s'endormit dessus en ronflant bruyamment. Ainsi se finit une mâtinée comme les autres au Manoir.


End file.
